The Guardian
by NatsuThebadass
Summary: E.N.D was once called the guardian of Hisui E. Fiore. She provided unimaginable strength to her master and followed her every order without question. But power will always corrupt those who rely on it. Peace was broken suddenly and deliberately, the consequences of which will scar Ishgar for generations to come. Master or servent only one will be cursed for their actions.
1. The Girl in the crystal

**Author's notes: Hey guys Natsu the Badass here I just want to say that this will be my first story and I hope you enjoy. Also I would like to say that Natsu is a female in this story for plot reasons, and please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Except for the few OC I will put in.**

" **Fire Dragon Roar" - Magic Attacks**

" _I should attack" -_ Thoughts

"Speak" - Talking

 **Chapter 1: The Girl in the crystal**

 **North East Fiore: Waas Forest, 400 Years before present Fairy Tail**

The full moon shined over the great Waas Forest allowing beams of light to shine through the leaves and branches of the forest creating an ominous but quite beautiful scenery. Deep in the North Western side of the forest was a massive cave that looked like it could hold entire town within it. Just standing near the cave brought about a feeling of imminent death that made wild life avoid it as much as possible, inside the cave stood The Great Black Wizard Zeref. The black mage stood in front of a massive black magic circle that spread across the cave floor about 30 feet by 30 feet. In the center of said magic circle lay the body of a five year old girl the long waist length pink straight hair covered her face stopping any details of her face to be revealed. Zeref raised his hand straight out in front of him and began to chant as dark energy began to build up in the magic circle creating a purple glow that filled the room.

After about five minutes of chanting Zeref finally finished the spell and allowed his arms to rest at his side. He waited with an anxious expression upon his face as he waited to see if this attempt to revive the dead was a failure. Finally after waiting what seemed to be hours the pink haired female began to stir from her slumber, then began to cough and gasp for air, as her body had been dead for a few months, as she rose to her feet Zeref noticed that her dead black finger tips began to regain their color. Now that the female was standing before him Zeref decided it was time to make his presence known "Natsu I have finally done it I have brought you back to life." Zeref said with a clear strain in his voice, the now identified Natsu finally looked up to see Zeref standing before her. She studied him with beautiful emerald eyes and finally spoke to Zeref with a strained voice from not having used it in such a long time "Master Zeref what is my name so that I may pledge my allegiance to you, my creator." Natsu said as she kneeled on one knee with her right hand across her chest and her head bowed in respect of her master and creator.

Zeref froze at what Natsu had just said _she does not have memories about her life before she died?_ Zeref thought to himself as he tried to come to terms with this news. Zeref's face became as if it had been carved from stone and his eyes looked as cold as ice. He looked at Natsu kneeling before him and answered her question with a voice full of authority "Your name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D and you are the strongest demon I have ever created using the body of my younger sister. My name is Zeref Dragneel I am the older brother of the body you were created from." While Zeref answered Natsu's question he was thinking of what he should do next _I successfully brought Natsu back to life as an Etherious, however since her memories have not been restored I cannot take her with me on my research because she will only think of me as her master and will refuse to kill me. If she were to kill me now she would lose her creator her sole reason for living and become like me filled with self-hatred. I cannot allow that to happen I shall seal her body in magic crystal and look for ways to bring back her memories, but before I do that I will find a fire dragon to teach her magic and how to defend herself. It's the least I could do to remember the warm spirit she had before she died. I will also place upon her a seal that will stop her from getting attached to people and block memories about me so she does not accidentally mention me._ Now that Zeref had finished planning what he would do with Natsu he could start moving along his plan "Stand E.N.D I must place a spell upon you" Zeref spoke with his voice booming throughout the cave, Natsu stood up from her kneeling position and waited for Zeref to finish casting the spell **"Sealing magic level 82: Omoide shīru!"** Zeref exclaimed as Natsu Lost all memories about Zeref only the words "master" and "follow orders" came to mind when she blinked and looked at him with a vacant stare, her eyes having lost their brilliance.

 **South East Iceberg: 13 years later**

It had been twelve years since Natsu had been left in Igneel's care, it had taken one year of tracking to find and convince Igneel to take Natsu in. Plus train her in Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Natsu's body had grown to look like she was 18 years old, not that it mattered to her she was immortal after all. Natsu had laid her body on the frozen ground as she stared at the snow falling from the sky above like ashes fall from a massive fire, the sky even looked like there was a massive fire in the distance. The clouds glowing red from the sun's rays hitting them making Natsu's armor plated leggings, shoulder and arms shine with a red metallic glow. Her attire was not really good for the snow but with her Fire Dragon Slayer magic she was pretty much immune to cold temperatures so she wore a black skirt that reached mid-thigh with a few armor plates to match her armored leggings, she also wore boots that stopped just below her knees her boots also came with a slight heel to add some style. On her upper body she wore a thick black short sleeved shirt with armor plates on her sides, arms and shoulders. Natsu only wore armor plates instead of solid armor pieces like a chest plate a knight would wear so that she may move like normal instead of having to adjust to the restricted movements of having solid pieces of armor. Natsu quickly turned her head to the right her long pink hair moving with her still in the high ponytail she liked to put it in. Natsu looked above to see a massive red dragon descending near her. She did not move she knew the dragon was not going to attack her. There was a large snow cloud as the dragon landed, the great beast of legends had a gray under belly and bright red scales from head to tail but what was most noticeable about the dragon was the massive heat coming from it. The dragon spoke to Natsu its voice booming with authority "Natsu because you have finished your training as a dragon slayer Zeref is coming to take you back because of this I will leave this scarf and katana with you as a memento of your training with me." The great dragon brought a single claw forward presenting to Natsu a white scaly scarf and katana next to it. Natsu took the scarf and wrapped it around her neck, then took the katana and put it on her belt. She then looked back at the great beast and thanked it "Igneel I am honored that you have given me this memento." she said while bowing before Igneel as a sign of respect. Igneel frowned at the way she spoke _She speaks like she is a servant who has been rewarded by her master._ Igneel continued to observe Natsu for a little while long and then spoke gaining her attention "Natsu what will you do now? I do not know when Zeref shall come back but my job as your teacher is done I shall depart shortly." Natsu look up staring straight at one of Igneel's eyes with a serious expression placed upon her fair face "I will wait here until master comes for me as per master's orders." Igneel frowned once again at her answer _Seems like she is just a servant waiting for orders, it seems like she does not have a will of her own._ Having enough of talking with Natsu the great dragon spread his massive wings and took off the massive air blast that came afterward blew all the snow near by exposing the cold brown earth underneath.

 **Three Days later**

For three days straight Natsu waited for Zeref to come back before finally on the dawn of the fourth day she was awaken by the sounds of footsteps approaching. Standing as quickly as she could Natsu waited till her master finally came into view from the forest of snow covered trees. Natsu quickly kneeled and bowed her head in respect of her approaching master. Soon the footsteps stopped as Zeref stood before Natsu "I see you have grown quite a lot since I left you in Igneel's care, you allow seem to be quite powerful. That is good, now we may proceed to the next step of my plan. Stand Etherious Natsu Dragneel and listen carefully the next part of this plan is vital." Natsu stood up from where she was kneeling and waited for Zeref to give her the important orders she was to carry out for the next stage of his plan. Zeref walked till he was about two feet away from Natsu, then he placed his hand on Natsu's forehead.

A dark pink glow began to come from his hand, while a red tattoo began to form on the back of neck. The tattoo took the form of a serpent like dragon that was chained by one of its hind legs. With the spell finished Zeref removed his hand and began to explain to Natsu her orders "The spell I have cast on you will make you into a guardian of a sort, kind of like a celestial spirit. You will form a contract with anyone who discovers your body first and you shall serve them, protect them, kill for them, and follow any order they give. I have done this because it will make tracking you down more easy should someone discover your body before I have completed my research. If I find reports of someone having a female guardian that uses dragon slayer magic it would make my job of finding you a lot easier than having to track you down as you wander the world in search for me." With her orders given Zeref turned around and began to walk away with Natsu closely behind. After walking deep into the snow covered forest Zeref stopped at a small clearing and chanted a spell **"Forbidden Sealing arts: Frozen arts."** Soon after Zeref activated the spell a large crystal began to form in front of him. Zeref then turned around to address Natsu "You know your orders Natsu, should anyone discover you form a contract with them and wait for me to find you." with that said Natsu walked toward the crystal but was surprised that when she walked into the crystal it felt like talking into jelly instead of the hard surface she expected. Once inside she waited for her master to finish the sealing process. Slowly she felt her consciousness fading away, just before her the darkness took her she looked up one last time to look at her master then the darkness consumed her.

Now that the first part of his plan was complete Zeref was think how to proceed to the next phase. Then suddenly the answer appeared in his head _I will hide the crystal within the body of one of my demons_ a smirk began to spread across his face, yes this was the way he would proceed to the next phase of his plan. Stepping a few feet back from the crystal a massive amount of magic began to gather around Zeref, so massive was the amount of magic that Zeref had a purple glow coming from his body. Then he exclaimed with his voice booming throughout the forest **"Come and answer my call oh great demon of destruction let thy wrath be felt by all who live on Earthland, let your power destroy all who oppose you. I beg of thee to heed my call to bring a great calamity to all of the earth, the great demon of destruction Deloria the Immortal!"** The ground began to shake so violently you would believe that Earthland itself was being ripped apart, then the cloudy sky began to darken so much that you would believe that it was midnight. Dark red lightning streaked the sky releasing loud booms of thunder that sounded like angry drums of war, then the clouds formed a hole between the clouds however instead of the red sky from the rising sun there was a pitch black spot that began to glow an angry red in the center. A giant red beam shot out of the sky and hit the ground before Zeref with enough force to form a massive crater, then as soon as the beam appeared it was gone. Zeref waited as the smoke covering the crater began to rise, then a massive demon easily able to destroy entire cities appeared from the cloud of smoke. It's massive tail swinging behind it clearing the smoke cloud surrounding it.

The great demon turned its head to look at the man who had summoned it, and was surprised that its creator Zeref stood before it "Deloria I have summoned you because I have an assignment for you. You shall put this crystal inside your body, the crystal carries precious cargo that I need to keep safe for as long as possible. So I have chosen you to be the guardian of this cargo." Deloria seem to have understood everything that Zeref had said and acknowledged that this cargo would have to be defended at all costs, even if it meant forfeiting its life. Deloria reached over and grabbed the crystal with its massive hand, and brought it up to its chest and pressed. With a passive Zeref watched as the crystal sank into the great demon's chest until only a circular piece of crystal was visible. The visible piece of crystal glowed a light blue making the demon look slightly less intimidating. With every possible sealing spell and defense that Zeref could think of in place Zeref knew that now he could begin his search to find a way to bring back Natsu's memories "My job is done here, I will begin my research, Deloria try not to attack humans it will only bring unnecessary attention to you." with that said Zeref turned around and began to leave, little did he know that the spell he had placed on Natsu will be the cause for many headaches for both him and many others.

 **So that's the end of chapter one hope you guys enjoyed that. I am going to work on chapter two soon but first I want to know what you guys think of this story to please review I want to know what my readers like and dislike and hell I might even get some ideas from you guys.**

 **Anyway since this is the first time have ever written a story I am having trouble writing really long chapters hope as I go writing this story the chapters will start to get longer and longer.**


	2. Moon Drip

**Hey guys thanks for the support on chapter one, I hope that this chapter does not take too long to come out and maybe I can start writing longer chapters. To answer someone's question I don't believe I am making a male version of Lucy or any other female character, sorry if I disappoint you but I still don't know if I will make a ship for this story. I will decide later down the road.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, I only own this story and the few OC I will put in.**

" **Magic"** \- magic attacks

" _Thoughts"_ \- thoughts

"Speak" - talking

 **Chapter 2: Moon drip**

 **400 years later: X781, Galuna Island**

It was midnight and the bright moon shined down on the crescent shaped island below, it was peaceful on the island, waves were crashing on the sandy beaches, nocturnal animals moved about on the forest floor farther up the beach, and in the distance near the center of the island was a massive temple that overlooked the island, to the south of the temple lay a small village. This village however was not filled with people as most would assume, no this village was filled with demons that were currently sleeping except for the few guards patrolling the village walls.

From the top of the massive temple a crowd of about fifty-five people watched the village with hatred burning deeply in their eyes. Ahead of this crowd stood out five distinct people, a short man with tribal clothing and a mask that covered half his face, and a grin which seemed to be permanently spread across his face making the man give off a creepy vibe. Next to him stood a woman with a dress that looked almost like a maid's outfit, the skirt stopping mid- thigh right where her boots stopped as well. What was the most distinguishable thing about her was her dark pink hair that almost looked like a very light purple, her hair stopped around the middle of her back.

In front of the woman stood the leader of the crowd he wore armored combat boots with dark blue cargo pants, and an armor chest piece with a white cape flowing behind him. On his head he wore a helmet with curled horns on the side. The helmet also had a mouth guard that resembled a jaw with snap teeth, making it look like the helmet was some monster that had eaten his head. On the right of the leader stood two men, the closest man had massive eyebrows, wore a blue long-coat and a black shirt underneath, and followed by white trousers and black shoes. Next to the man with the massive eyebrows stood the strangest of them all, this man had the body of a human but his face looked like that of a dog, his entire body was tan making it look like he had fur. This strange man only wore blue jeans and a black belt and black shoes, he wore no shirt, completing the wild look he had. "Sherry, Yuka I want you to keep watch the village incase our presence causes the villagers to make a move, I don't want them causing problems for our plans." The leader spoke to the now identified Sherry and Yuka "Hai, we will see if the villagers will pose a threat to our plan" Spoke Yuka while scratching his massive left eyebrow, turning to his left he nodded to the dark pink haired woman named Sherry, both of them began to walk away to carry out their scouting mission.

Then the leader turned to look at the rest of the crowd to give them their orders "Toby, I want you and everyone else here to begin the ritual. We don't know how long it will take to melt the ice, but I want it done as fast as possible, got it." with a sound that almost resembled a dog's bark Toby grunted to show that he understood his orders, turning to the rest of the crowd they all walked to the center of the temple roof and formed two circles surrounding the center the of roof. A soft chanting began to fill the silent night sky as the crowd of people dressed in purple tribal cloaks chanted in unison. The leader began to walk away, behind him followed the short masked man, the two walked into the temple, down the long corridors of the quiet temple. Their footsteps echoing all around them, soon they reached a staircase. The staircase spiraled down to a massive cave that lay underneath the temple, once they reached the cave entrance the short man spoke up, his voice echoing off the walls of the massive cave "Lyon-sama how long do you think it will take to melt the ice?" The now identified Lyon paused for a moment, thinking about the question and how to properly answer, then after a brief silence seemed to have found his answer "Zalty the amount of power that Iced Shellhas will make undoing it require a massive amount of magic, to answer your question I estimate that with the aid of everyone casting Moon Drip it will take a few years, I'd say about five years at most." with that said Lyon continued to walk with a silent Zalty behind him. The two stopped when they reached a massive room in the cave, so massive in fact that it could probably hold a small down. But that was not what made the room massive; no it was the height of the cave that was almost as tall as the temple that lay above it. In the center of the massive cave was what could only be called a glacier, the massive structure of ice held an equally massive demon within the ice, the way the light dim light of the cave hit the ice made the demon's body only look like a shadow. In the center of the demon's chest was a glowing blue crystal, making it look like the demon could pounce and kill Lyon and Zalty any moment.

Lyon and Zalty both stared at the trapped demon with a mix of awe, hatred, and excitement, suddenly both of them looked up to see a purple magic circle form on the roof of the cave, from the magic circle a purple beam of light descended rapidly. The beam of light hit the ice directly, a gently light splashed across the cave walls making the scene before Lyon and Zalty almost look beautiful, key word beautiful, they both knew that the light was Moon Drip at work. The spell would collect moonlight and concentrate it to such a degree that almost any spell would be unraveled and broken, sealing spells included. With this powerful spell Lyon knew that all he needed was to have patience and to train while Moon Drip did the rest of the work of unsealing the one monster his master Ur could not beat _Just you wait Deloria I will destroy you with my own hands and then I will have finally completed my one life goal, to surpass Ur. The one goal I thought you and that ice bastard Gray stole from me_. The air in the cave began to suddenly become colder with each passing second, Lyon's anger was starting to get the better of him when Zalty spoke up, breaking him from his dark thoughts "Lyon-sama do not let anger consume you just yet, save all that anger for when Deloria is unsealed. Then your revenge will be complete, but until then bottle that anger up within yourself." Lyon knew Zalty was right if he let anger consume him now he would just become frustrated and start to lose the level headedness that he worked so hard to obtain. Knowing that standing there would just give him more dark thoughts Lyon left heading to the temple roof so that he may observe the Moon Drip ritual himself, leaving Zalty by himself in the cave with Deloria.

Zalty waited until he was sure Lyon was completely gone and out of earshot, reaching into his tribal clothing Zalty pulled out a communication lacrima and waited until the call signal connected. The face of a young man appeared on the crystal surface of the lacrima, the young man himself had blue hair and a strange red tattoo above and below his right eye, and what could be seen was that he wore a white coat that had gold arrows along the collar. The man's attire showed that even for his young age this man had great wealth and power that he could manipulate if he so desired. The man spoke with a smooth but authoritative voice that demanded respect, "Ah, Zalty how nice to see you, has there been any progress on your assignment?" The man said with a small smirk upon his face. "Its Ultear to you Siegrain-sama so please do try to use my real name, after all we are partners." Ultear in disguise responded with irritation in her voice, _I hope this assignment does not last too long I don't know how long I can deal with having to disguise myself as a short man._ "So far Lyon's little group has only just begun with the Moon Drip ritual, Sir I suggest you give me the order to kill Lyon right now, he will become a liability when Deloria is released since he plans to kill it himself." Ultear reported to Siegrain, the man in question seemed to consider her suggestion before speaking again this time his voice was completely serious "No we shall wait until they release Deloria if you kill Lyon now it might make the others turn on you, and we need them for the Moon Drip ritual right now, your orders remain the same report to me their progress in unsealing Deloria and only report. I do not want you doing anything quite yet. Is that clear Ultear?" Sighing at the fact that she will have to continue listening to Lyon rant about how he needs to surpass his master and her mother will become almost unbearable, but orders were orders "Crystal clear Siegrain-sama." with that said they both cut the call connection leaving Ultear or Zalty by herself to her own thoughts _Oh how I wish I could just destroy that wenches students, to destroy the very legacy she left in this world, but that shall not happen first we must see if Deloria can be controlled if it can then this will make hunting those little shits a lot easier._ Ultear continued to plan out how she would destroy her mother's students as she walked out of the cave, to continue playing the role of Zalty. With these thoughts on her mind she left the cave and the sealed demon being hit by the moonlight, with her distracted mind however she did not notice the crystal in the demon's chest start to glow a little brighter as Moon Drip unraveled Iced Shell and unknown to anyone else another sealing spell with in Deloria.

 **And that's the end of chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoyed reading this one, also I would like to apologize that this chapter was shorter than the last one. But in this chapter only one really major event happened. Also I want to add that I don't know what to do with Natsu at this moment because I want her to be in the tower of heaven arc but I also had an idea that Wendy would be her master to give Wendy a sort of mother figure, another idea I had was to have Natsu sort of sold to Princess Hisui like how stores sell magic items. Right Now I have too many ideas in my overactive mind. plus as a treat for you guys I might start to write a crossover story between Fairy Tail and RWBY what do you guys think.**

 **Anyway I have gone on a long enough rant I will try to make my chapters longer but I seem to have a habit of skipping details and going straight for the main events of the chapter making them short.**


	3. The S Class Request

**Hey guys it's me Natsu The Badass I would like to hope to say that chapter 3 will be longer than the last two chapters but knowing me I can't promise you guys that. That would be lying, I would also like to say that until it's winter break for me Chapters will probably be really slow, you know because school is always taking up my time and stupid math class won't give me at least a D so I have to stress every damn day cause I want to graduate. I hate when teachers don't fucking update the gradebook, like "You fucking asshole I need to know my updated grade not my grade from a month ago you stupid fuck. Stop giving me stress cause now I feel that I will fail the semester and not be allowed to graduate, and if I have to stay in this fucking school one more year than I have to someone is going to die. I had to get that off my chest. Anyway guys I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I will try my damn hardest to make it as long as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, although I wish I could draw manga so that I could make writing fan fiction for myself a lot easier. I do own any OC I put into the story though.**

" **Magic" -** Magic attacks

" _Thoughts" -_ Thoughts

"Speak" - Talking

 **Chapter 3: The S Class Request**

 **Three Years later: X784, Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild**

It was a bright midday in the city of Magnolia, the sun shined brightly overhead, and in the streets civilians roamed about to either their jobs or just buying and selling in the market place. Magnolia was a bright and cheerful city, and at the very end of the city close to the cliffs that lead to the beach and sea was the heart and pride of the city. A tall building made of wood and a golden dome on top of it, just under the golden dome were three flags, the flag on the right represented the Kingdom of Fiore, the flag in the center was the logo of the Fairy Tail guild, and on the left was the flag of the Magic Council. This wooden building was the pride and joy of the city because it housed the Fairy Tail guild. Fairy Tail was currently one of the strongest guilds in the Kingdom of Fiore, right next to Phantom Lord. In the guild building was the guild members themselves, they were either having a drink at the bar talking to Mirajane about the troubles they came across when on missions or they were at the mission board preparing to leave with their team or by themselves. Among these groups was one of the newly formed teams in Fairy Tail, the group was made up of Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, And the only S class mage in the team Erza Scarlet, the last members were Lisanna Strauss and Happy, a small blue talking cat with a tiny green bag strapped around his neck covering his guild mark on his back.

The team had just come back from yet another mission and they were tired. Well everyone except Erza, she was the one pushing the team to keep on taking one mission after another because "If you want to make S class you will need to be able to be called upon by master at a moment's notice, and if you get tired after only a few missions then you are not ready for S class and Emergency missions given to S class mages." though Erza's logic was sound she was a slave driver, pushing her team to the breaking point. "Erza please no more we need to rest, or I might just collapse on the next mission." Lucy pleaded with Erza, hoping that Erza would let them have a break, she could only take so much and she really wanted to take a warm bath. Sighing in disappointment but understanding about what they wanted Erza reluctantly agreed "Ok team take a few days off, I shouldn't have pushed you so far, if it makes you feel better you may strike me." Lucy put off by Erza's sudden mood change just said that all was fine and said her goodbyes to Erza, Lisanna and Gray before walking off into the city. After walking for a few minutes Lucy finally made it to her apartment, her legs ready to give out on her pushed Lucy to hurry to her room. Once inside she collapsed on her bed and immediately fell asleep, When Lucy awoke the sun was beginning to set, the sky was a beautiful splash of orange, pink and red. Lucy decided now was a good time to take her long awaited bath, so she got up when over to the bathroom, shut the door and turned on the water. While the water was heating she undressed, her shapely body in clear view for all to see, well anyone who dared enter while she was bathing. Lucy enjoyed the hot bath water, letting it wash away her aches and pains from all the missions she took this past week, while she thought about her recent adventures a sudden feeling of dread started to come over her, like something big was about to happen soon. Shaking off her sudden feeling of dread Lucy got out of the bath wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom, she then walked over to her cabinet and changed into her sleeping clothes and went to bed.

The next day was uneventful for Lucy until night time started to spread its dark blanket over the skies. She heard a knock on her apartment door, opening the door she was greeted by Lisanna, Happy, and Gray at her doorstep "Sorry to come so late to your place Lucy but me and Lisanna Have a mission. We wanted to see if you wanted to come along." Lucy told them to come in and sit down so that they could talk about the details of the request. After everyone sat down Gray began to explain the mission details, Lisanna looked uncomfortable making the feeling of dread the night before come back in full force. "Alright this mission seems simple enough, all we have to do is free Galuna Island from a curse and we get rewarded one million jewels, so what do you say Lucy, you in?" Gray asked Lucy with a hope in his dark eyes. Unfortunately for Gray or fortunately depending on who you asked Lisanna finally spoke up "Lucy I should warn you this is an S class request, Unlike Gray over here I want to tell you this so you know what you're getting into." Lucy nearly screamed at what Lisanna said is Gray insane? No way I'm going on an S class request, what does he think I have a death wish? Just before Lucy could say no however Gray spoke up once again "Also part of the reward is a golden Celestial Spirit key, I thought you wanted to collect all of the keys, I guess not then." Lucy cursed Gray, now he had her trapped. Taking a deep breath Lucy reluctantly agreed to go on the mission, but Lucy still had one question she had to ask "Why are you going Lisanna? I thought that you said that you were not ready for S class missions?". "I know I said that but I could not let Gray go on his own, If something happened to him then I will be responsible for allowing him to go on a mission that he is not qualified to take and not even coming along to help, that's like sending him to his death. Plus he is a fellow teammate so I have to help." Lisanna's logic made sense to Lucy decided not to press further. After they finished planning their course of action Lisanna and Gray said their goodbyes. After they left Lucy laid in bed looking off into space, she could not stop thinking about the mission that would start tomorrow _I feel like something big is about to go down, I hope I'm wrong and it's just a hard mission_ and that's it. After about an hour of thinking what her dread could be linked to Lucy fell asleep.

The next morning Lucy met with Lisanna and Gray at the train station, after some small talk they boarded the train, heading off for Hargeon Port. During the Train ride they continued to talk about their worries about how the mission would go, Gray as confident as ever said that everything would be alright and that it would be a piece of cake. The girls were not so convinced but chose not to speak up but instead take a nap for some extra energy.

 **Southeast Fiore: Hargeon Port**

After getting off the train the team walked to the port of the city and began to ask if anyone would give them a boat ride to Galuna Island. To their disappointment everyone either called them crazy or just told them to ask someone else; Just as they were about to give up a man called them over "Are you guys wizards heading to Galuna Island to lift the curse?" Gray was the one that spoke up for the group "Yeah, are you going to tell us to ask someone else too because we are starting to get tired of asking." The man quickly shook his head and told them get on his boat. The man Bobo, as he said was his name, began to talk about how the curse made the sky above Galuna Island a strange purple color. After about two hours night time began to cover the sky, and the mainland was no longer visible. Bobo continued to give any information about the island that he could remember to the young Fairy Tail wizards for a few more hours.

 **Sea South of Fiore: 2 Miles off the coast of Galuna Island**

After about four hours of traveling in the boat the team could finally see Galuna Island in the distance. It had long since become nighttime, the purple moon hanging above the island was visible for all to see. Lucy began to get that feeling of dread again but blamed it on fear building up from seeing the cursed island slowly get closer. Lisanna however was in awe at the color of the moon , it's purple light mesmerizing her. "The moon looks so pretty here, I wonder if it has always looked like this here on Galuna Island." "I just hope the curse on the island doesn't take too long to break. I want to get back to the guild before Erza finds out where we are." Everyone shivered at the thought of what Erza would do if she found out that they took a S class request without permission. After a few minutes of quiet everyone began to hear the sound of rushing water, the sound was not like the sound of water hitting the boat, no this sound was getting louder. Almost as if something was quickly approaching. "Uh guys you might want to look at this!" Gray practically yelled at Lucy and Lisanna. Both Lucy and Lisanna turned their heads, looking at what Gray was looking at. Before them was a massive wave easily over ten meters high, that was quickly approaching them from the side of their small boat. "Old man get us out of…" Gray stopped mid sentence, shocked to find the back of the boat empty. Acting quickly Gray grabbed both Lucy and Lisanna and told them to hold their breath, just in time as the massive wave consumed them. Lisanna opened her eyes to find herself underwater, Gray and Lucy were both struggling to swim to the surface of the roaring water. Thinking fast Lisanna used her Take-Over Magic to transform into a fish and pushed her Body against Lucy and Gray. They both grabbed on to each of her fins, with both of them secure Lisanna headed to the shore of the island as fast as she could. When she arrived on the shore of the island Gray and Lucy were badly conscious. Both of them were on the verge of passing out, Lisanna had to drag both of them on the beach even after swimming at full speed for two minutes straight. After catching her breath Lisanna waited for Oxygen to its magic, after a few minutes of fresh air entering their lungs Lucy and Gray began to stir from their half conscious state. "Ugh, what happened to us, I feel like my chest was burned from the inside out." Gray and Lucy both shakingly stood on their feet, their heads pounding from the lack of oxygen.

After resting for about an hour the group decided that it was time to head for the village to start their mission. After an hour of moving through thick forest filled with swaps, collapsed trees, and tall grasses in some areas. The group finally arrived at the village gates, Lisanna spoke up for the group as Gray and Lucy were still recovering from nearly drowning and did not have the strength to yell out for the guards to open the gates. "Hello! Is anyone up there, we are wizards from Fairy Tail. We accepted your request and are here to meet with the village chief." From the top of the village walls a guard poked his head over the wall to address the group of young wizards. " Show us your guild marks to prove you are who you say you are." The guard said, Gray, Lucy, and Lisanna all showed their respective markings proving that they in fact were the real deal. Once the guard confirmed who they were the gates began to slowly rise, allowing entrance to the Fairy Tail mages. Once inside they spoke to the village chief who claimed that the curse of the island was from the light of the purple moon above the island. The chief made the wild request that the group of young wizards destroy the moon to lift the curse, of course this request was declined until all other possibilities had been thoroughly explored. Lucy was the one to ask the chief is anything else happens on the island other than the phenomenon of the purple moon. "Actually yes Ms. Lucy about three years ago when the moon was still white, a strange purple beam with multiple magic circles would form a beam coming down from the moon. The beam of light would hit the old temple just north of the village. Do you think that is why the moon turned purple and this demonic curse began to form on this island, transforming our human bodies into these demonic monsters?" The chief spoke with a hopeful tone, he hoped that with this information their days of suffering would finally end along with the curse on the island. "Sir I really do hope that this information can help end this curse faster, we don't want to see you people suffer any longer. You guys have already suffered long enough as it is." Lucy reassured the chief the best she could, however her gut feeling told her that this mission would be more that it seemed to be. To her the details of the mission seemed almost too easy to make it S class so that means that something on this island was making sure this curse remained. Lucy wasn't sure what but she began to prepare for what could be a battle looming over the horizon. Lucy looked to the north of the village, badly noticeable was the top of the old temple that the chief talked about. _This is our chance to prove ourselves as capable wizards to the whole guild, let's just hope it goes as easy as Gray said it would._

 **Underground cave beneath the temple**

Inside the massive cavern of the underground cave was the now smaller shell of ice surrounding the massive demon, under was a pool of water from the three years of Moon Drip hitting it every night. However unknown to both sides of the approaching conflict, with the iced shell getting smaller a second sealing spell within Deloria was getting closer to being released, the glowing crystal in the chest of the massive demon continued to glow steadily brighter with each dose of Moon Drip. Now the cavern glowed a light shade of blue, making everything seem almost peaceful if it wasn't for the massive demon in the center. Standing at the edge of the pool of water stood Lyon excitement and rage flowing through his veins. _Just a little more and finally my revenge will be complete. I will have succeeded in taking revenge for Ur and surpassed her at the same time, my lifetime goal will finally be complete._ With both sides having arrived on the island the tension filled the air. But neither side knew of the hidden cargo that lay deep in the body of Deloria and that breaking iced shell and unsealing the cargo the world would change forever.

 **And that's the end of chapter three, it took me quite a while to type all of this on my phone but I hope I did not make too many mistakes. Also I want to wish all of you a Merry Christmas and New year. This story seems a lot easier to type when I just think of ideas. Sorry about just jumping really fast to Galuna island but I'm sure you guys did not want to read a bunch of boring chatter that is essentially filler, plus I really want Natsu back in action. Anything I want to add is to clarify about how Natsu's armor looks like think of small pieces of armor spaced out instead of like Erza with one massive solid piece of armor. So on the sides of Natsu there are six pieces that cover her sides and when standing normally there is a small space between each allowing her maximum movement and still allows her to be protected. It's hard to explain so I will try to find a wallpaper that helps show what I Envision in my head.**


	4. Battle on Galuna Island

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. This chapter will be the final for the Galuna Island arc so it will be probably my longest chapter to date, sadly for my story the Phantom Lord arc will happen off screen. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter this is Natsu The Badass signing off.**

 **If you want to know what Natsu looks like, look up the cover to Fairy Tail chapter 379 it's what Erza is wearing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anyone of the characters except OC that place in the story.**

" **Magic"** \- Magic attacks

" _Thoughts" -_ Thoughts

"Talk" - Talking

 **Chapter 4: Battle on Galuna Island**

 **Galuna Island: Village**

The sun was just barely rising above the horizon releasing a beautiful array of colors that splashed across the morning sky. The animals of the island were beginning to awaken for another day of survival to begin, chirping filled the air as baby chicks began to call for food from their mothers. And in the village on the island our group of young wizards were just beginning to get ready for the mission. "Lucy, Lisanna pack anything we might need for today, I suggest you pack some bandages in case we get in a battle. Also plenty of water we are probably going to do a lot of running today." Gray did not show it but he was excited for the mission to start, he could not wait to prove to the old man that he should be allowed to participate in the next S class exams. With his pack of supplies on his back Gray turned back to look and see if Lucy and Lisanna were done packing their own supplies. They were done and were now slowly walking towards him, Lucy complaining along the way. "Gray why did you make us wake up so fucking early in the morning, the sun has not even made it halfway up the horizon you ass!" Lucy hated waking up this early, she understood why they had to wake up so early. _I know that it's so that we have more time throughout the day to investigate the temple and surrounding forest. But that doesn't mean I have to like it._ Gray simply ignored the comment Lucy said and began to head out, both girls following behind at a less upbeat pace. If Gray wanted to he could just run all the way to the temple to start their investigation but he knew that the girls needed some time to wake up before they were ready to start rushing around. After walking at a relaxed pace for about thirty minutes they reached the entrance of the old temple. "Alright guys I say we move as quietly as possible in case someone is here. Don't want to get detected yet if we don't know who or what we might face." Lisanna was the one who had spoken up, the sound logic in her words was agreed upon by her teammates. So the young wizards moved slowly and quietly trying to listen for any sudden noises. Of course it did not take long for that to happen just not in the way they hoped, the group of wizards stopped and looked down at the stone floor in horror as cracks began to form all around them. "Run! Just run before we all fall!" Gray shouted out, but it was too late the ground crumbled away as the group fell down the hole.

 **Temple: Underground Cave**

When the group finally recovered from their long fall, they were surprised to find themselves in a cave tunnel underground. "Ugh, is everyone alright." Gray said, Lucy and Lisanna grunted a response as they dug themselves out of the rubble. Looking to the right Gray could see a soft blue glow gleaming on the rock walls of the cave tunnel. "Uh guys. I think I found something worth investigating." Gray said, looking back he could see that the girls were also looking at the glow coming from the end of the tunnel. "You think this is a good idea guys, I am getting a bad feeling from this." Lucy said, she did not like the nervous feeling spreading throughout her body, her heart beat beginning to increase. With a nod between each other the group decided that they would investigate what was making that glowing light. Slowly moving, the group made it to the massive cavern at the end of the tunnel, now the light was shining brightly. The light almost drowning out the figure held within the still massive glacier of ice. But because the light of the blue crystal within the ice was so bright only the outline of the massive demon was visible. "What, what is the hell is that thing!" Lucy shouted, clearly shocked at seeing the massive outline of the creature trapped within the ice. "No fucking way, why the fuck is Deloria here! Why is he here?!" Gray shouted out, his anger getting the better of him, melting his cool persona, pun intended. Lisanna used her motherly voice to soothe Gray and calm him down. "Gray calm down, tell us what this thing is so that we can help out." Lisanna said smoothly and gently allowing Gray slowly let his anger fade and collect his thoughts. After thinking on how he would explain himself Gray began to speak. "This is The Demon of Destruction Deloria, ten years ago Deloria destroyed my hometown, and killed my parents. My master Ur sacrificed her life to seal this demon with a powerful spell called Iced Shell. Why the hell is Deloria here, someone moved him all the way from Iceberg, but for what reason?" Gray said, his frustration clearly formed on his face. "Well what should we do?" Lucy asked "Nothing. I think we should wait until it is night time, maybe Deloria is the reason the moon is purple. If not then we move on and investigate the rest of the temple for clues." Lisanna said, her logic sounded good once again, so the group decided to wait for night time to fall.

About fourteen hours had passed since the group had found Deloria early in the morning. Now with the moon out their investigation could begin, slowly the group woke up from their slumber. Once everyone was ready to go the group traveled into the tunnel where they came from, they continued to move deeper into the tunnel before they reached a long spiral staircase that went up. The group made the long journey up the staircase to finally reach the main floor of the temple. After that they moved throughout the temple floors until they reached the staircase that took them to the roof of the temple. Lisanna once again suggested they move as quiet as possible, as they could hear chanting the higher they went up the stairs. Once they reached the roof the group hid behind a stone wall while peeking over the edge, what they saw was creepy to say the least. Dressed in purple garments about fifty-five people stood in two circles chanting, as they did a massive purple magic circle began to form in the center of the people. Then more magic circles formed on top of the other one until the magic circles went so far up into the night sky that they were no longer visible. The group of young Fairy Tail wizards watched in awe as a large purple beam of light came down from the moon onto the magic circle on the temple roof. "The Moon Drip is almost done dispelling Iced Shell, soon Deloria will be released from its slumber." Lyon said, the group tensed at what was just said, Gray however was angry, no he was furious, with an angry war cry Gray charged forward. Anger overriding his mind, **"Ice Make: Geyser!"** Gray screamed out at the top of his lungs, rage pouring from his very magic, and as he slammed his hands on the stone floor of the temple a massive amount of spikes of ice flew out from under the ground where Lyon stood. Lyon recovered from his surprise and quickly countered with his own magic. **"Ice Make: Shield."** Quickly a massive plate of ice formed and blocked Gray's ice, acting quickly Lyon attacked **"Ice Make: Sword."** Ice sword in hand Lyon charged forward, with only one hand free Lyon prepared his magic **"Ice Make: Eagle."** A swarm of ice birds flew toward Gray quickly. Gray acted quickly **"Ice Make: Shield."** The ice birds slammed into the shield but were unable to break through. Seeing Lyon charging toward him Gray summoned his own ice sword, ready to match Lyon. Gray however was surprised to see Sherry, Yuka, and Toby charging forward, ready to join the fray Sherry used her magic. **"Doll Magic: Stone Golem."** Stone quickly began to form into a massive creature made of stone, the golem raised its fist to crush Gray however it never made it in time. **"Open! Gate of the Crab: Cancer."** The stone golem soon had cuts all over its stone body, as it began to crumble down Lucy entered the fray heading straight for Sherry, Yuka and Toby. Running quickly Lucy grabbed her whip and wrapped it around Toby, yanking with all her might Toby was brought stumbling forward, Returning Cancer back to the spirit world. Lucy quickly Summoned Taurus, **"Open! Gate of the Bull: Taurus."** "Moo! Ms. Lucy you have a great body!" Lucy ignored her spirit, as she was in the middle of a three on one fight. "Taurus, quickly attack the guy I have wrapped in my whip!" Taurus quickly brought his massive axe forward and slammed it down on the ground. "Moo! Earthquake." The ground cracked and then large pillars of rock slammed into Toby knocking him unconscious.

All of these events happened in a matter of about a minute. "Gray take that ice guy out, I'll stop these guys from flanking you." Lucy said, turning back to her two opponents Lucy quickly started charging toward Sherry. **"Doll Magic: Tree Roots."** Thick tree roots quickly moved to intercept Lucy but Sherry forgot that Lucy was not alone. "Taurus, destroy those roots!" Taurus jumped in front of Lucy and brought his massive battle axe in a large arc slicing through all of the tree roots with ease. Lucy continued ahead of Taurus and headed straight for Sherry. "Oh no you don't!" Yuka said, quickly a blue glow began to cover both his hands as he brought them forward and aimed toward Lucy, who was still running toward the still surprised Sherry. **"Wave Magic: Wave Pulse."** A blue magic pulse started to approach Lucy at an incredible rate, however Lucy still had one more trick up her sleeve. "Lisanna now! Taurus, block the magic pulse now!" Lucy screamed out at the top of her lungs.

 **One Minute Earlier**

Lisanna and Lucy watched as Gray fought the other ice mage, then they both noticed three mages quickly running to flank Gray. Lucy quickly formed a plan, "Lisanna there are too many to take at once, I want you to use take over to fly over us. I'll hold them off for as long as possible, when I give the signal I want you to attack the strongest mage of the three. Watch carefully who is the strongest. We can't afford to knock out the wrong person or we are all in trouble. Got it?" Lucy said, Lisanna nodded and used her magic **"Take Over, Animal Soul: Bird."** Lisanna's arms turned into wings as she took off into the air to await the signal of attack. "I hope this works." Lucy whispered to herself as she charged forward to what most would call a suicide battle.

 **Present**

Hearing Lucy's signal Lisanna quickly dived down from the air, in midair she did another take over. **"Take Over, Animal Soul: Tigress."** With Lisanna in tigress mode was boosted by a great amount. Landing, with the ground cracking underneath her Lisanna wasted no time in charging Yuka from behind, moving at almost blurring speeds Lisanna quickly reached Yuka before he could turn around, Lisanna knew this was a cheap shot but if she did not knock him out now they would be in great danger. Lisanna jumped into the air did a front flip and brought her heel down on the back of Yuka's head, the blow was so hard that he was brought down to the ground. But Lisanna knew that he was not down for the count so she kicked him up and prepared for one of the few official moves she made up, **"Tigress Mode: Burst Attacks."** While Yuka was still in midair Lisanna started the attack, one claw slash across the chest, then two, four, ten, and the attacks continued until she had slashed him thirty times. With her magic nearly depleted Lisanna dashed to help Lucy what little she could before she ran out of magic, leaving behind an unconscious Yuka. Lucy did not stop running even when Taurus used his body to block the magic wave, she could not stop that was how strong their opponents were. Using her whip Lucy dragged Sherry forward and kicked her as hard as she could, Sherry cried out in pain from the kick but recovered quickly. She was about to bring her wrath upon the blonde girl but Lucy would not give her the chance, bringing her whip back she twisted her body as fast as she could bringing her whip in a quick arc, whipping Sherry across her face. However Lucy was a little too slow, Sherry used her magic for one last attempt to push back Lucy's assault. **"Doll Magic: Stone Fist!"** Before Lucy could react a massive stone fist slammed into her body crushing her to the ground, the force was enough to knock her out. Sherry gave out a small victory cheer before going for the killing blow. However Sherry forgot one important thing that all mages should remember when in a fight with multiple people, always be aware of your surroundings. The white blur that was Lisanna grabbed Sherry from the back of the head and slammed her face into the stone floor with all her might. But she was not done yet, not having let go of Sherry's head Lisanna pulled her up and brought her knee to her face, and then an elbow to the back of the head. Blood began to pour from Sherry's nose as she wavered in and out of darkness. But Lisanna could not allow sympathy to stop her attacks she had to knock Sherry out even if it pained her to use such brutal attacks on a person that was caught off guard. Acting quickly Lisanna punched Sherry across the face, using the momentum of her punch Lisanna twisted her body and brought the back of her leg in a large arc. The blow to Sherry's head was so powerful it knocked her out before she even hit the ground, Lisanna on the other hand was exhausted of magic and tired from using only full power hits to knock her opponents out quickly. Her take over dispelled leaving her in her normal clothes, but her job was not done she had to bandage up Lucy and Sherry up, Lucy because she knew that golems punch must have bruised some bones. And Sherry because Lisanna felt guilty of attacking her so brutally, she had not even done that much damage to Yuka but Lisanna suspected that was because he was more powerful. After Lisanna bandaged up the two girls she looked around and found Gray fighting a white haired boy who she suspected was the man Gray stated to fight in the beginning.

Gray was angry, no he was beyond angry he was furious, if he got any more upset he was sure he would begin to foam at the mouth from anger. Lyon was very good at one handed ice molding so the fight was going in his favor as he could attack with his ice sword and cast spells with the other hand. "Lyon! You bastard you want to destroy everything Ur did for us just because you want to surpass her, you selfish son of a bitch. She died sealing Deloria because it was too powerful to defeat!" Gray shouted out, as he continued the dance of death with Lyon, their swords clashing against each other. Lyon however would not listen to Gray's logic, he was far too invested to back down now from the plan. They continued to slash and attack each other, neither getting the upper hand, as both were not very good sword fighters or at least nowhere near the level of skill as a certain redhead, the purple light of the Moon Drip glowed behind both men as they continued to fight, slash, miss, slash, block, and so on. Gray was beginning to get anxious, the more he fought Lyon the more time the large group of people casting Moon Drip had time to unseal Deloria. Making a bold move Gray dropped his sword and brought his hand together. **"Ice Make: War Hammer!"** A large hammer formed in his hands as he jumped in the air and brought it down as hard as he could, Lyon blocked it with his sword but the blow was strong enough to break his sword so he jumped away before Gray could try a second strike. **"Ice Make: Bazooka!"** Unfortunately Gray had no intention of allowing Lyon breathing room, a large blast of ice magic crossed the space between the two ice mages at breakneck speed. Lyon did not have enough time to block so he took the hit head on. The force of the attack sent him flying back, Lyon groaned as he got up blood coming from his mouth and nose. "You fucking bastard I don't have time to waste on trash like you. Defeating Deloria will take all of my power, power I don't want to waste. I need to be at full power when I take on Deloria." Lyon said, his body hurt from Gray's attack, it really did a lot of damage on him. _I need to finish this before Gray can get in another attack on that scale, I won't be strong enough to face Deloria if he lands an attack that strong again. However I can feel that Gray used a lot of magic in that attack, I will fool him, and then crush him._ Lyon sprinted towards Gray as fast as he could, new ice sword in hand. Gray met his challenge with his war hammer. Lyon leapt forward and slashed down, Gray side stepped and turned his body as hard as he could using his momentum Gray hit Lyon with the hammer on the side, only for Gray's face to turn into shock as Lyon breaks into pieces of ice. Hearing footsteps approaching Gray tries to turn around to try and fight off Lyon's assault, however Gray was one step too late. Lyon abandoned caution, and all defense on this one attack. Gray felt pain like no other as the ice sword cut through his chest and came out the other side. Now that Lyon had the advantage he was not about to waste it. Pulling out his sword he brought it high into the air to bring the final strike, "I will not let anyone get in the way of my plan. Not even you Gray, this is the end!" Lyon roared out, with all his might Lyon bought the sword. Gray closed his eyes awaiting for the final blow to come, however all he heard was the clang of metal. Confused Gray opened his eyes only or them to widen in shock, standing before him a woman in armor was blocking Lyon's sword, then Gray saw it, long red hair waving in the wind. Gray knew who had come as he faded into darkness he groaned out her name "Erza" Lyon was still in shock from the new arrival, leaving him wide open for attack. And against an S class wizard like Erza he had no chance to win. Erza wasted no time attacking Lyon with all her might **"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!"** With a blinding flash of light Erza changed her armor, a wheel of spinning swords behind her sped up as she prepared her attack. " **Circle Sword. Dance my blades!"** The blades became a blur of silver as they flew at Lyon, however Lyon was not going down without a fight, **"Ice Make: Shield!"** The shield of ice blocked Erza's blades but Erza was not going to let Lyon have a fighting chance, **"Requip: Flight Armor!"** With a blast of wind Erza disappeared from Lyon's sight. Suddenly Lyon felt a burning sensation on his back as Erza's blade cut through his back, from his right shoulder to the left side of his lower back. Lyon was down for the count, his previous injuries and the massive gash on his back making it impossible for him to have the energy to get up. Erza swung her sword downward cleaning the blood from the blade, after that she requip into her normal armor and blue skirt with brown boots. Looking around she saw Lisanna looking at her with a shocked expression. Next to Lisanna was Lucy, a purple haired woman, and a blue haired man. Looking to her Left she saw a massive group of people in robes performing a magic circle.

Before Erza could say anything however the group stopped chanting and the beam of light that was hitting the magic circle on the roof of the temple slowly began to shrink, then completely disappear. The group began to cheer "The Moon Drip is done, Deloria will be unsealed. Our time for revenge is now!" The group shouted out, but their voices were soon drowned out by a sound Erza, Lisanna, Gray, and Lucy will never forget. A roar boomed throughout the island. The sound of the roar was so loud that the hairs on the back of Erza's neck stood straight and Lisanna almost passed out from fear. Whatever ever these people just unsealed gave Erza a very bad feeling. Wasting no time Erza grabbed the closest robed person near her and threatened them. "Listen well you fucking piece of shit, tell me where this Deloria is or I will fucking skin you alive and feed you to dogs!" With no other real option the man quickly folded and told Erza everything. "D...D...Deloria is in the cave beneath the temple, you can access it from a staircase on the main floor of the temple." The man answered as fast as he could, Erza started running as fast a she could down the stairs. The crowd of people followed her at a slower pace down the stairs, even though Lyon was defeated their only goal was revenge on Deloria and they did not care who the one to carry it out was.

Once Erza had made the long journey down she stood inside the massive cavern that held the mighty Deloria. However the massive demon was not what shocked her, no it was the large cracks that were starting to appear all over its body. "So Deloria was already dead. Well this was a massive waste of time." Erza snapped out of her shocked to see she was not alone, a short old man wearing tribal clothing was standing ahead of her watching the demon crumble in disappointment. Before Erza could say a single word, she heard cries coming from behind her. Turning around she saw it was the people dressed in purple garments that were weeping, not out of anger like Erza thought they would be, but cries of joy. It was then that Erza finally understood what was going on _These people wanted revenge, not to release the demon upon the world, but if that's true then that man up ahead is not with them._ "I suggest you surrender to me, unless you really want to be beaten." Erza said, Zalty however was distracted by something. Moving closer Erza saw what was distracting him, in the middle of the dead demon's chest was a blue crystal that glowed blue, but what made Erza gasp in shock was that as the chest crumbled away more of the crystal was revealed, and what she saw confused Erza greatly. The crystal went deep within the demon's body but within the crystal was what looked like a girl, she had long flowing pink hair, armor, and a black skirt. Also what Erza could see was that she had a katana strapped to her left side and a white scaly muffler. Once the demon's body had completely crumbled away the crystal began to glow brightly, and then dissolve into magic particles leaving the young woman lying face down on the floor. She did not stir once. Zalty leaped forward to investigate this weird turn of events, as he approached the body he noticed a tattoo on the back of the girl's neck. The tattoo was of a dragon chained by a single leg. Salty reached over and touched the tattoo, suddenly he felt like there was a voice telling him to push some magic to the tattoo so he did. And what happened next shocked both him and Erza, the tattoo glowed golden for a few seconds and then it went back to normal, but what was really shocking Zalty and Erza was the massive magic pressure coming from the girl. After a few second the girl began to rise, only to remain on one knee with her head bowed before Zalty. "The contract has been formed, you are now my master. Your wish is my command." The girl said, "What is your name?" Zalty asked, he was very excited and confused at the moment. "My name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, you may call me what you think will be easiest for you master." Natsu said, head still bowed down in respect. Erza decided now was the time to speak up. "You. In the name of justice I ask that you stand down." Erza hoped this did not turn into a fight, but she had a gut feeling it would. Zalty turned around to face Erza and began to laugh. "Hahahaha, you think that will give myself up? You make me laugh Erza Scarlet. Natsu hold Ms. Scarlet back while I get a teleportation spell ready." Zalty said while turning around and starting to write a magic circle on the ground. Natsu nodded in response to the order and charged Erza. She was surprised by how fast Natsu could move, Natsu unsheathed her katana and went for a slice at Erza's neck. But Erza blocked the strike with her own sword, since the first strike failed Natsu did a leg sweep, dropping Erza on the ground. Natsu made multiple strikes at Erza but the redhead showed that she was S class for a reason. Erza blocked every strike while she was still on the floor, acting quickly Erza leg sweeper Natsu from her position on the ground, while Natsu was still in the air she used both feet to kick her back. Natsu was sent rolling a few feet, "You're not a skilled sword fighter, I can tell by your strikes. You're just swinging wildly." Erza said as she got to her feet, Natsu got up as well and then sheathed her katana. "Yes, you are correct I am not a trained sword fighter, I can see that I would lose in that category against you. So I'm going to become serious now." Natsu said as the air in the cave began to get hot. However Erza would never get to see what Natsu was going to do because Zalty called Natsu over. "Natsu the magic circle is ready let's go. See you later Ms. Scarlet." With a flash of light they were gone.

Erza returned to the roof of the temple to find Lisanna and Lucy talking Gray was laying down next to them with thick bandages wrapped around his chest. And on the other side of Lisanna and Lucy was Lyon, Sherry, Yuka, and Toby tied up with rope. "Uh, hey Erza glad to see you are ok." Lisanna and Lucy said, Erza nodded and then glanced at Gray. "How's he doing?" Erza asked, "The sword misses any vital organ so he will be fine, just a scar." Lisanna explained, "So what happened down there Erza?" Lucy asked, she saw that Erza had some dirt on her face. "The demon was unsealed, but it was already dead. However what concerns me is that there was a girl sealed within the body of the demon. Whoever she was she is powerful, and seems to act like a celestial spirit. I heard her mention that a contract had been made, I believe that is how she awakened. She needs a master for her to awaken, hence the contract." Erza explained, Lucy was shocked that there was a girl inside Deloria, but the news that the girl needed to form a contract to be awakened confused her. "Erza did you see a gate key on her?" Lucy asked, "No I did not, however during our fight I saw that she had a tattoo on the back of her neck." Erza said, Lucy thought to herself for a moment then spoke. "I believe that tattoo could be the sealing spell that requires her to form a contract with a master to unseal her. If this is true then she is human and not a celestial spirit. And that would mean that she is pretty much a slave, a person who will follow any order given without question, not because they are loyal. But because their free will has been suppressed. Also from what you said Erza, she awakened when the contract was formed, so if I was to guess that would mean if that contract with her master is broken she will be sealed again, until another person comes along and becomes her master. Her seal or tattoo is magic based off the concept of celestial spirits and their gate keys, they cannot come to the world of Earthland without a mage using the gate key, just like how our mystery girl is, without a master she will be forever sealed away. Erza I don't that is right, we should help free her from her slavery so that she may live and experience the beauty of the world. No person deserves to be used and throw away like a magic item." Lucy said sadly, Erza after hearing Lucy's words felt a stinging in her heart, she was reminded of her childhood. Trapped as a slave on that cursed tower, that thought brought a new resolve to Erza's heart. "If we ever come across her again we shall do everything in our power to help her. On my pride as a mage of Fairy Tail I will not allow this injustice to happen, not while I know that I can help." Erza stated, her voice full of conviction. After that the group traveled back to the village, where Erza completed the mission for them, by using her Giant's Armor to throw a spear at the moon. Only for the film of excess magic from the Moon Drip to shatter into pieces. The next day the group traveled back home via pirate ship Erza had commandeered. Little did the group know that their troubles were far from over, and that the release of that girl would turn the gears of war once again over the countries of Ishgar. Gears that had stopped moving for quite a while. On the year X784 a great calamity was released into the world, that calamity was Zeref's most powerful demon, Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

 **South East Sea of Fiore: Tower of Heaven**

Jellal Fernandes was a man of patience, having built this tower for eight years. However his patience with Ultear was beginning to go away, next to her stood a pink haired woman, her armor and sword suggested she was a warrior, however that was not what Ultear brought her here. "Ultear would you please explain why this woman is here, you can finish your mission report later." Jellal spoke smoothly, hiding his irritation. "Well she was inside the body of Deloria." Ultear managed to say before Jellal suddenly stood up. "Inside the demon?! Tell me who are you." Jellal asked Natsu, she looked toward her master for orders, Ultear simply nodded. "My name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel." Natsu simply said, Jellal however wanted to know more, he turned to Ultear "Tell me about this contract you spoke of." Ultear explained to Jellal what had happened when Deloria died. After Ultear finished she asked to give Natsu to Jellal as a gift, however it was really for another purpose. _This should keep him off my back for the failure of the mission, not that it was my fault. And I can't have her following me around, both the magic council and grimoire heart will get suspicious._ Ultear thought this was the best course of action. "Master Jellal I would like to give you Natsu as a gift from me. She seems powerful, seeing as she fought off Erza Scarlet. Maybe you can use her to keep you friends in check." Ultear said, Jellal thought for a minute then agreed to Ultear's suggestion. "Alright Natsu how does one break the contract with you?" Ultear asked, Natsu eyes became unfocused for a moment before she answered. "To break the contract with me you have to pulse your magic through the tattoo on the back of my neck. Continue to pulse magic into me until you feel the contract break, if the contract is broken I will be sealed once again." Natsu explained, after that Ultear placed her hand on the back of Natsu's neck and closed her eyes. After a few seconds silence Ultear felt the contract break, after that the tattoo on Natsu's neck began to glow red, then she collapsed onto the floor, unmoving. After that Ultear left to play council woman leaving Jellal with his new pawn. Jellal had formed the new contract with Natsu to reawaken her, after that Jellal had some questions for her. "So before you said that a memory spell had been released because of Moon Drip's effects. Well now I would like you to answer some questions for me. Who are you, who created you, and what power can you use?" Jellal asked in succession, "I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel, with the memory seal gone I can answer you other question, my name is the full name of E.N.D the most powerful demon from the Book of Zeref. And I can use Fire Dragon Slayer magic and Fire Curses." Natsu answered, Jellal's eyes widened in shock at what he had just heard, he was in the presence of the most powerful demon from the Book of Zeref. His plans just got a lot easier.

 **Ok that's the end of chapter 4, I hope I made the fight scenes good enough for you guys, I don't want to disappoint you guys. To clear something up, Moon Drip released the seal that was blocking Natsu's memories about Zeref and being created by him. So now she knows full well who created her and that could cause problems in the future.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and you review so I can see any ideas you guys. And next chapter starts the Tower of Heaven arc. That will be fun to type.**


	5. Satellite Square: Etherion

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. I would like to say right now that the Tower of Heaven arc will seem rushed, but the thing is that Natsu is the main character in this story so the arc with take place from her point of view. That means that we will only see the arrival of the Fairy Tail mages but not what happened on the mainland.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, I do however own this fanfiction and where the story will go for my fanfiction.**

" **Magic" -** Magic Attacks

" _Thoughts"_ \- Thoughts

"Talking" - Talking

 **Chapter 5: Satellite Square: Etherion**

 **South East Sea of Fiore: Tower of Heaven**

Natsu had been on the Tower of Heaven for over two weeks, during those two weeks she learned about what Jellal, her master, was planning. Now that all the pawns were in place Jellal believed it to be the right time to put his plan into motion. Jellal had told her that Erza Scarlet would be the one to have the honor of being sacrificed. Erza, she was a powerful woman, Natsu hoped that she would be able to battle opponents as powerful as Erza. Natsu knew that in a battle of swords she was no match to the legendary Titania, however Natsu was not a sword fighter, she preferred to fight with her fists and legs. Her dragon slayer magic allowed her to hide her demonic origin more easily, however should it be required Natsu was not afraid to use her full strength. After all her master's safety and orders was her only priority. Walking into the throne room, as Jellal liked to call it, Natsu saw Jellal sitting in the grand chair and before him was a small game board. On the game board was eleven unique game pieces, Natsu recognized only seven of them, one for her, Jellal, Ikaruga, Simon, Wally, Millianna, Erza, and Shō. The ones she did not recognize were unique, one was a golden key, a shard of ice, and a ball of what looked like water. Curious Natsu decided to ask her master what they meant, "Master, if I may ask. What do those three pieces mean?" Natsu asked while pointing at the three pieces she could not figure out who they were for. Jellal simply chuckled a little at the innocent question, "Well you see, soon we shall have some guests and they won't be too happy with what we have planned for Erza. So I decided to play a game with them, the golden key represents Lucy Heartfilia, and the ice for Gray Fullbuster, and the ball of water for Juvia Lockser, or Juvia of the Great Sea. From when she was part of the element four, of the now disbanded Phantom Lord Guild." Jellal explained, Natsu nodded in understanding and then asked the other question that was nagging at her. "Master what shall I do about the intruders?" Natsu asked, Jellal smirked a little. "Oh Natsu I thought you would be more happy to play this game, after all they are strong opponents." Jellal said, Natsu turned her head away, to try and hide the twinkle in her eyes from Jellal. However it was noticed by Jellal, he did not comment however. "So Natsu what is the reason you came here, I doubt it was to ask about game pieces." Jellal said, "I came here because your sacrifice Erza Scarlet has escaped from her cell, I feel that Shō has outlived his usefulness, I would like to request that you allow me to execute the fool at once." Natsu said coldly. "No! We shall need Shō alive to keep the rest from turning on me." Jellal said firmly, "I can keep the other in line, one false move and I'll kill them." Natsu countered, "Enough! Natsu you will not kill Shō and you will continue my plan! Is that understood?!" Jellal said seriously, "Understood master, I would like to apologize for talking back to you, please forgive me." Natsu said, she bowed and left the room, Natsu walked around the tower in search of Erza for a few minutes. She stopped however when she heard Jellal's voice come over the speakers throughout the tower. "Welcome to the Tower of Heaven, to those who foolishly believe that I would not notice you entering my tower I would like to propose a game. In thirty minutes the magic council will fire Etherion, via Satellite Square. Once that happened game over for everyone. But if you are able to make it to me and defeat me, then you shall win, it's a simple game with very high stakes. Hurry now, unless you want to die with your friends." Once the transmission cut off Natsu could not contain the massive grin spreading throughout her face. Her excitement of the approaching battle making her heart pump faster. Suddenly Natsu could hear footsteps behind her approaching; she turned around, sword drawn, ready for a fight. But was disappointed to see Ikagura approaching her. "Natsu quite a pleasant sight to see you. I thought you would be in the throne room with Jellal, has your bloodlust made you that excited for battle?" Ikagura said, though Natsu did not really like Ikagura for her personality, mostly her love for money, she did acknowledge her prowess as a sword fighter. Natsu respected Ikagura because she taught Natsu as best as she could in the way of sword fighting, for the short two weeks that she has been on this tower.

"Well since your here I might as well inform you that Jellal, you and me are the only ones left to defeat." Ikagura said, Natsu could feel the air start to heat up to match with her growing anger. "So the other have been killed, I assume Ikagura?" Natsu asked, Ikagura shook her head, "No. We have been betrayed they have all turned against us, and are making their way up the tower as we speak. I have been ordered to assist you in stopping the vermin." Ikagura said with mild annoyance in her voice. Natsu on the other hand was furious at the news she just heard. _I knew I should have killed Shō that fucking little shit its useless in everything, first he fails to put Scarlet in her cell, now he dares betray master. I knew he was the weak one but master said if I killed him the others would not follow him. So I held myself back, but now it seems that was a mistake._ Natsu collected her thoughts for a second to think of what they were going to do, and then an idea came to mind. "Ikagura you are to hold them off while I move behind them. After that we both attack full force and pincer them together, they will become disorganized and will likely try to push forward as hard as possible to get out of the trap. In doing so they will be exposing their weak side to either me or you. Once that happens it only a matter of time before they go down one by one." Natsu explained, her plan relied on surprise and the hope that only Erza Scarlet was the powerhouse of the group. Ikagura agreed to the plan and placed herself in the center of the hallway while Natsu moved to the other side and his herself in the shadows of the tower. After waiting for a few minutes Natsu saw the group of mages run passed her with Scarlet leading them. Soon Erza began to engage in battle with Ikagura, now was the time for her to strike. Deciding it was time to teach Shō a lesson Natsu sprung her surprise attack. Moving at blurring speeds to quickly reached Shō without anyone noticing yet. Drawing her sword in a large arc she cut Shō from his lower left hip to the upper right of his back. But Natsu was intent on making sure he never made a mistake ever again. Natsu plunged her sword through his lower back and out his stomach, intestines exploded outward from the force Natsu put in the strike, then she pulled harshly to the right, ripping the sword through his body till it flew out his right side. But she was not done yet, sheathing her sword, Natsu then slammed both hands into the hole in his back that led to his intestine, then she did the final blow. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu roared out with all her might getting the attention of everyone. The flames exploded outward tearing Shō into thousands of pieces and then incinerating them into ashes until nothing was left. Erza watched in horror as one of her childhood friends was obliterated into nothing. She could do nothing to stop it because it all happened so fast that she only saw the explosion and not the initial surprise attack. No one saw the attack until the final blow, everyone was focused on Ikagura, Natsu's plan went perfectly, they were so focused on Ikaruga that with the help of her speed and power, she was able to kill Shō without anyone being able to stop it. Erza cried out as she charged at Natsu. Natsu could not stop the grin spreading across her face as Erza charged her, drawing her sword she blocked the red-heads first strike. "You have quite the fierce expression Erza Scarlet." Natsu said, her voice filled with excitement. Erza's eyes widened as she realized who she was fighting, the same girl from Galuna Island. The rest of the group was momentarily frozen from the chaos, taking advantage of this Ikaruga sliced Wally, knocking him unconscious. "You guys should really pay attention to your opponents or you might just die." Ikagura said, she then ran forward hoping to bring another down. But she was stopped by an explosion of ice and water. "We won't let you hurt anymore of us." Gray and Juvia both said, meanwhile Erza was trying fend off Natsu's strikes; she blocked a strike from the right then with all her might jumped forward and kicked Natsu on the right side of her face. Natsu was knocked back by the kick, in that moment of weakness Erza slashed at her, seeing that she had no time to block Natsu let her armor take the hit. Erza's sword cut deep into the armor but was unable to do any damage to Natsu. However before Natsu could strike the whole hallway became pitch black. **"Dark Moment!"** With the spell in effect Simon lunged for a surprise attack at Natsu. But he was surprised to see that she was not there, suddenly he felt such intense heat behind him. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** With a mighty shout Natsu let loose a tornado of fire, hitting Simon on the back and sending crashing into the wall. With Simon knocked out the darkness that had surrounded everyone disappeared. "You should never underestimate the nose of a dragon slayer." Natsu sneered, turning back Natsu realized that Erza was already gone; Erza was running will a goal in mind. _Jellal I will stop you if it's the last thing I do._ Once she reached where Gray and Juvia were fighting she Requip into her Flight Armor and passed Ikagura. "Gray, Juvia, Lucy once you beat them I want you to take Millianna, Simon and Wally, and evacuate the tower, I will take care of Jellal, is that understood!" Erza shouted back, Gray and the rest simply nodded, their minds still in shock from the brutal death of Shō and the quick take down of Wally and Simon. They all knew that now was not the time to argue, their opponents were dangerous and would show no mercy. Lucy and Millianna both turned to meet their opponent, the pink-haired girl that was charging at them at surprising speed. "Millianna when I give the signal I want you to use you rope to cut off her magic." Lucy said, Millianna simply nodded, not trusting her voice yet, she was still in shock of the death of her childhood friend. **"Open Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!"** Lucy summoned her spirit, a strange man in a horse costume appeared from the magic circle. "Sagittarius I want you to hold her back for as long as possible." Lucy said, Sagittarius saluted and began to fire arrows at Natsu. Natsu simply stopped her charge and jumped back and counter attacked. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu threw the massive fire ball at the mass of arrows, when the two collided a massive explosion rocked the tower and smoked blocked sight down the hallway. Through the smoke a whip shot out and wrapped around one of Natsu's legs, with a mighty pull she was yanked through the smoke. "Now Millianna!" Lucy shouted out, Natsu was then wrapped in orange rope from head to toe. Natsu struggled but the rope simply squeezed tighter till she gave up on trying to move. "Your magic is sealed with this rope and you cannot move. Now all we need is to take down the other lady Gray and Juvia are fighting and Jellal and we win." Lucy simply said, Natsu simply grinned, "You think master would lose so easily, no he will win and then all of you will die." Natsu said, Lucy frowned at her, and then her eye widened in surprise as she looked at the back of Natsu's neck. _It's the tattoo that Erza was talking about; this is the girl from Galuna Island. If this is her then that means we need to figure out a way for us to remove the tattoo from her, I think that is what allows for these contacts to form, and might also be what seals her._ Lucy was jumped out of her thoughts when Millianna started to attack the tied up Natsu. "Millianna stops! She can't attack us anymore." Lucy explained the nature of the spell on Natsu to try and shift the blame on the contract for the death of Shō. Even though Lucy knew she was most likely lying as she did not know what the nature of the contract was either, I it helped both Natsu and Millianna then she was OK with lying.

Meanwhile the battle between Gray and Juvia vs Ikagura continues to rage on. Ikagura sliced at Juvia only do her water body to let the strike pass right through her, with one attack failed she tried to go after Gray but Juvia came in quickly. **"Water Slicer!"** Turning around Ikagura sliced through the blades of pressurized water, with her back to Gray now, she was left wide open to attack. **"Ice Make: Saw Blade!"** The spinning wheel of ice rammed right into Ikagura's back slicing her up, with a massive gash on her back Ikagura was now unable to continue fighting, but she ran forward with her only her willpower keeping her standing. **Water lock!"** A sphere of water formed around her trapping her, Juvia watched as she struggled to breathe and then slowly faded into the sweet darkness of unconsciousness. "Now with her taken care of let's check on Lucy and the others." Gray said, it did not take long for them to arrive. Lucy explained the situation to Gay and Juvia, "seriously, this was the girl Erza was talking about, and how the hell did they get their hands on her if she was just on Galuna Island just a few weeks ago?" Gray asked, "Juvia thinks she was sold on the black market, Gray-sama." Juvia said, everyone paused for a second in disgust at the thought of being sold as an item, not knowing how wrong they were in how Natsu arrived at the Tower of Heaven. "Anyways Erza told us to evacuate the tower as soon as we finished beating everyone here." Gray said, "But what about Erza?" Lucy asked, "She's fine, and I'll come back for her, you just keep the boat ready to leave at any second, we don't want to be around then the council fires Etherion now do we?" Gray said. It took them about 15 minutes to carry everyone to the boat and set the boat up to be ready to leave at a moment's notice, Gray left to get Erza leaving behind Lucy, Juvia and Millianna to tend over the injured and keep watch over Natsu.

While this happened Erza was battling Jellal though it took a while she was starting to learn how he fought and was slowly able to slice him a little with her blade. Jellal tried to go for a quick left hook but Erza ducked under it and with her sword in reverse grip, sliced Jellal's side pretty badly. _Dammit without my full power I can't hope to beat Erza, I need those geezers to hurry up and vote to fire Etherion so that Segrain can disappear._ With a serious wound now Jellal's movements began to slow down, Erza took full advantage of that and kicked him on his injured side. Jellal gasped in pain, but recovered quickly and grabbed Erza's leg and elbowed her thigh. Erza grit her teeth and jumped up and twisted her body and brought her other leg in a quick arc, kicking Jellal in the side of his head. Jellal let go of Erza's other leg and jumped back to avoid another strike. "This is not the Erza I used to know, what happened to you." Jellal asked, "I have hardened my heart to beat you, I need to protect my friends and the world of magic from you and if that means I have to kill you so be it, Blood has already been spilled today." Erza replied, she glared at Jellal, her face letting no emotion show. Erza then charged at Jellal again, **"Requip: Flight Armor."** With a boost of speed Erza turned into a blur. Suddenly a yellow glow surrounded Jellal, _My powers have returned, but I don't think I can make it in time!_ Erza was upon him before he could use his new power boost. "This ends now Jellal!" Erza shouted, with this final shout she used her flight armor to its maximum speed, suddenly two large gashes appeared on his chest the two more on his back. Erza was just a red blur speeding throughout the room. Then she appeared right in front of Jellal, Jellal tried to hit her with a meteor blast but she was to quick, she was in front of him before he even knew it, and with her sword in hand she plunged it into his heart. The sword was pushed all the way to the hilt, blood sprayed all over Erza's face, as Jellal slowly faded away from the world of the living. When Gray arrived at the top of the tower also he found was Erza staring at the body of Jellal, her face still covered in his blood. "Erza? Um...Erza we need to go, Etherion is about to fire at any minute." Gray said cautiously, he was not sure how to handle this situation. Erza simply nodded at him blankly and started to walk down the tower, Gray followed behind her not saying a word the whole time. By the time they reached the boat, Erza was almost back to the way she was before, along the way down the tower she had crushed her grief and sorrow and threw away the key, she had to remain strong for herself and for the guild. The boat left the Tower of Heaven at top speed, behind them the skies above the tower glowed ever brighter. Until a massive beam of light rained down on the tower, the explosion was so massive that it ripped the boat apart. Juvia used her water lock spell to keep everyone from drowning. "Hey guys, where is the pink-haired girl?" Gray asked, that is when everyone notices that Natsu was gone. "Oh no did she escape when we were not looking?" Erza asked, she hoped she could have accomplished her self-appointed mission to 'save' Natsu. When the group landed on the beach, they looked everywhere for Natsu but she was nowhere to be seen.

 **South East Sea of Fiore: Three Miles from the Tower of Heaven site**

Sailing through the sea back towards the port city of Hargeon was a ship. But this was not normal ship, no this was a ship of the Royal Navy of Fiore, and aboard the ship was Princess Hisui E. Fiore, and though the moon was out making it beautiful scenery she was not focused on that, no she was focused on the pink-haired girl that was just pulled from the sea waters alive. Though she was unconscious and would not wake up, she was still alive. But what intrigued Hisui the most was the strange tattoo on the back of her neck, tempted by it Hisui reached out to touch it, ignoring the cries of soldiers telling her that they can handle the situation for her, Hisui touched the tattoo, once she did she felt like something was urging her to pour magic into the tattoo. She watched in amazement as the tattoo glowed gold and the wet clothes that the girl wore became dry by the sudden heat that pulsed out of her body. The soldiers tensed as she got to her knees, Natsu kept her head bowed down to Hisui as a sign of respect to her new master. "My name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, and I believe you are now my master." Natsu said, Hisui was shocked at what just happened, first she was simply sailing back home from a vacation, and now she has a servant. "If I am your master that means you will follow all my commands?" Hisui asked Natsu, Natsu simply nodded in confirmation. _I now have quite powerful servant that will follow my every command. This will make some things much easier._ "I Hisui E. Fiore princess of the Kingdom of Fiore declare thee, Etherious Natsu Dragneel my personal Guardian, and you will answer only to me." Hisui announced for everyone on the ship to hear. _This sudden ally will make my plans go even smoother._ Though no one knew it yet this alliance between the most powerful demon and next in line to the royal throne, would bring about such massive amounts of chaos, that generations yet unborn would have to deal with the consequences.

 **And that is the end of chapter 5 I hope you guys enjoyed, I forgot for a while that this story is M-Rated and that I can do brutal things. I know the Tower of Heaven arc was short, I'm sorry but I want to start my arcs now. And just you wait guys I will truly make this a shocking story. Also I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I was just being a lazy asshole. Next chapter the beginning of the end starts.**


	6. The Calm before the Storm

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, from now on the story will completely separate from the canon. I hope you guys like what I have planned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own any of the characters. Except for the few OC I will add in.**

" **Magic"-** Magic attacks

" _Thoughts"-_ Thoughts

"Talking"- Talking

 **Chapter 6: The Calm before the Storm**

 **Capital of the Kingdom of Fiore: Crocus**

The sun shinned high in the skies above the beautiful city of Crocus. The city was the heart and soul of the kingdom and housed the beautiful Mercurius palace, more commonly known as the Flower Light palace. In this massive palace Natsu awoke to the sound of voices. Then she realized the voices were calling out to her, so she got up and opened the doors to her chambers. Two royal guards were on the other side of the doors, waiting for her. "Miss Dragneel, princess Hisui requested your presence immediately. She awaits you in her chambers." One of the guards said, Natsu simply nodded in acknowledgement. As she walks view through the halls of the royal palace Natsu thought about past three months she has stayed in the royal palace with her new master. Most of her time here consisted of her guarding Hisui wherever she went and her asking Natsu questions about her origins. Natsu tried to answer her master as best as she could but her master was quite the curious person. Always looking for new things to study.

One week ago Hisui discovered the two remaining seals on Natsu, the tattoo seal and her seal of emotions. Hisui curious, continued to study her for weeks. Until on accident Hisui unsealed her emotion seal. It was later discovered that the sealing spell had been weakened by the constant exposure of Moon Drip. When the sealing spell was broken Natsu felt almost like she had been liberated, if she were asked to describe the feeling.

Natsu walked for a few more minutes until she finally reached her destination. The doors to her master's chambers were quite elaborate, the doors were all white, with gold lining the frame of the door. In the center of the doors was the royal crest of Fiore. Natsu knocked on the door twice and then waited for a response. A few seconds later she heard a muffled voice say enter. Pushing the doors open Natsu stepped into the room. Her master was sitting at her desk across the room, a stack of papers on her desk. Hisui set some papers down, and stood up from her desk to address Natsu. "I would assume you are wondering why I called you here this early in the morning." Hisui asked, Natsu shook her head in denial.

"No. You are my master, it is my duty to obey at any time. I am simply awaiting your orders." Natsu said, adding a small bow at the end. Hisui simply asked Natsu to sit down so that she may begin to debrief her. "After searching for about two months I have found another dragon slayer like yourself. Your orders are to retrieve her and bring her back. Her name is Wendy Marvell she is known as the sky goddess. She can be found at the Cait Shelter Guild. You are to leave for this mission immediately, if I can recruit her then not only will you be able to train her. I will also have another powerful ally, allowing my plans to go to be even easier." Hisui explained to Natsu her orders.

 **Two days later: Northeast Fiore: South side of Waas Forest.**

Natsu had been walking for two days now, she had gotten off the train in Clover Town station. The walk had been pleasant and peaceful, the surrounding forest was filled with life. Natsu was enjoying the strong breeze that had been blowing since she arrived, the breeze making her long pink hair to flow gracefully. Whenever Natsu started to get bored she would ignite her hand into a ball of flames and start to try can see how small she could compress her flames. She learned that the more she compressed her flames the hotter and more explosive they would become, the density of the flames would make them want to expand. Natsu hummed to herself as she continued to walk through the peaceful forest.

Eventually Natsu reached the small village that housed the Cait Shelter guild. Natsu entered the guildhall and asked to speak to the master of the guild. "I have come here to speak with Wendy Marvell." Natsu simply said, the guild master asked if this was about a mission request. However Natsu simply said it was a private matter. After getting told the directions of Wendy's house Natsu set off in that direction. Once she reached the small wooden house Natsu knocked on the door. Shortly after that the door opened to reveal a small blue haired girl, she could be no older than twelve years old. "Are you Wendy Marvell?" Natsu asked the small girl. Wendy simply nodded yes shyly. "Um...d...d...do you...you...need anything from me miss?" Wendy stuttered out, she was still wary of Natsu, and was not sure why this stranger wanted with her. _The princess never told me Wendy was going to be a little girl, though because she is little that might make Wendy easier to persuade into coming with me. I just need to word this carefully I don't want to scare her, if I do then I will have to take her back by force._ "My name is Natsu Dragneel, and by order of her highness, princess Hisui E. Fiore I have come to ask you to come with me." Natsu said, by using the name of the princess she had put the pressure on Wendy without her knowing. The royal family was the highest power so Wendy unconsciously felt obligated to go. "M...m...may I ask why the princess wants me?" Wendy asked, Natsu gave Wendy a small smile. _Bingo, she asked the question, I have her hooked now it's time to reel her in._ "You have been chosen because you are a dragon slayer...Like myself." Natsu said, Wendy's eyes widened in shock at that. She was in the presence of another dragon slayer. "So Wendy Marvell, will you come with me? If you do then I can begin to train you." Natsu said, she was trying to bait Wendy in with the knowledge that if she accepts she will be trained by a more experienced dragon slayer.

Wendy was easily manipulated, even though her bonds with her guild were strong. So the next day Wendy asked the guild master if she could leave. The old master simply said that she should follow her own path. So with that said Wendy reluctantly quit the guild. Once that was done Natsu led the way to Crocus, had Wendy turned around at that moment she would have seen the men and woman she called guild mates start to disappear one by one. Each saying their own goodbyes to little Wendy.

 **Three months later: Capital of Fiore, Crocus**

The night sky covered the capital of Fiore in a blanket of darkness, only the moonlight shined in the night sky. However in the training grounds just outside of the city two dragon slayers were battling it out. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** A massive stream of fire tore its way through the air to its target. Wendy however in the three months of training learned how to counter Natsu's roar. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** Wendy's smaller roar pierced Natsu's flames and ripped the roar apart from the inside out. Natsu however was not done yet, sprinting forward Natsu threw a straight punch at Wendy, and she however leaned back underneath the punch. Using the momentum of leaning back Wendy kicked Natsu in the jaw, knocking her back. "Well Wendy it seems like you have learned quite a lot since you started. This is the first time you have been able to get a solid hit on me." Natsu complimented Wendy. "Now let's see if you can handle the pressure, I'm taking this up a notch." Natsu said, sprinting forward once again, however this time she leaped in the air with fire trailing behind her. **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** The two streams of fire whipped down toward the ground. Wendy leap back as fast as she could but the explosion that followed was too strong. The small girl was sent flying back, but Natsu would not let up. Sprinting forward Natsu brought her fist back. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Fire coated her fist as it continued it approach. Wendy tried to move back but Natsu made sure she would not have enough time. **"And, Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"** With the sudden boost in speed Natsu punched Wendy in the stomach. The blow was so powerful that Wendy began to cough up blood. Soon the damage of the blow was too much for the girl and Wendy lost consciousness.

"It appears she has become more powerful, Natsu do you think she is ready?" Hisui said as she approached Natsu from the edge of the field, where she was watching the fight. Natsu looked at Hisui and then back to Wendy. "I do not believe she is quite ready in my standard, however she was able to land a blow on me Etherious Natsu Dragneel. That in itself is quite the achievement, so I believe she is ready for small assignments. However I believe she is still too innocent for what you have planned. She needs to learn how to kill." Natsu explained.

Hisui nodded in understanding. "I understand you will continue to train her, on that note Natsu, after you take Wendy back to her chambers. I want you to accompany me, the prototype MER-1 is ready and I believe you would love to see its launch. After all you love fire and destruction." Hisui said with a small smirk, Natsu tried to hide it but her emerald eyes shined with excitement. Hisui smirk however turned into a frown as she let out a sigh. "I know that I planned all this, for when father passes. But I don't want him to go, knowing that he can die at any time with his old age makes me scared. After all he has always been there when I needed him, when he passes I will no longer have that support, that gentle voice to tell me if I did something right or wrong. I guess its life way of testing you, if you will be a strong or weak person." Hisui said sadly, though she had plans already in place for after her father passes, the event of her father passing away scares her every day. It is one thing that no one can prepare for, at least not completely. She can accept it will happen but that will never prepare her for the pain.

 **Mercurius palace: War room**

The war room used to be a dusty old room that had not been used once in all the time Toma E. Fiore has been king. Now however the room was busy with activities, soldiers moving in and out and a massive screen on the wall with different camera angles of the ocean and a small military base nearby. Hisui and Natsu both entered the war room. When they entered soldiers kneeled to Hisui. "You highness, preparations are almost complete, the MER-1 prototype launch will begin at your command." A General said, Hisui nodded and took a seat in the center of the room. _Finally after nearly five months of research we shall see the power of this weapon._ Natsu simply watched from the corner in curiosity. She wondered what this weapon could do, after all Hisui was the one who came up with the idea. The weapon was based off of Natsu's explosive flames and the destruction it could cause. "Preparations are complete, your highness." The general said, Hisui nodded and then lifted her hand high up. "Begin launch of the MER-1! Everything in the surrounding 2 miles of the launch site is deemed off limits for two weeks. I want this weapon to be classified gentlemen. Anyone who even hints at its existence will be deemed a traitor to the kingdom and arrested." Hisui warned, she needed to keep this weapon top secret. It was necessary to her plans.

Everyone watched on the screen as the massive missile launched, gaining speed every second it was in the air. Soon it disappeared from the camera's view. Switching to another camera, all that was on screen was the ocean. A few minutes later a small orange glow began to appear on the screen. It continued to get closer to the surface of the water, then suddenly a massive flash of light covered the screen for ten seconds. A massive fireball covered the sky, the shockwave ripped clouds apart and pushed the waters in all directions. Slowly the fire ball began to fade, leaving behind a massive cloud of steam and smoke. "MER-1 successfully detonated, the fireball is estimated to have been two miles in radius. Expecting intense weather conditions in all cities south of Crocus. Crocus will have intense winds and thunderstorms, estimated arrival four hours." A man said, Natsu simply stayed standing in the corner with an unreadable expression.

Later that night Natsu and Hisui walked through the halls of the palace, heading towards Wendy's chambers. "With the prototype a success I have ordered the immediate buildup of a stock pile. What did you think Natsu? I hope you enjoyed to view." Hisui said, Natsu, who had been walking with an unreadable expression. Slowly a grin began to spread across her face, her eyes shined with the beautiful moon light coming from the windows, the sight could only be described as beautiful. "It was magnificent, beautiful it was awesome. Tell me there will be more to come." Natsu said, she was trembling with excitement.

Hisui merely smiled at Natsu's excitement. "Before I found you months ago, I had already been building up the military with warships, artillery, and airships. And we shall continue this build up for a few more years. While that is going on I want you to continue to train Wendy, tomorrow I want you to take her to the underground dungeon beneath the palace. Tomorrow Wendy will prove if she can handle certain tasks." Hisui explained, they continued to walk the halls towards Wendy's chambers to explain to her that tomorrow she would be going with Natsu somewhere, instead of training.

 **Underground Dungeon**

The next day Natsu and Wendy traveled to the underground dungeon, Wendy had no clue why they were heading there. She also received no response from Natsu. She was told to be quiet until they reached their destination. Natsu revealed nothing during the whole walk, keeping her stone expression on the whole time. Once they reached the dungeon they took a spiral staircase down to the very last level of dungeon. Once there Natsu and Wendy saw some guards standing in the open space in the bottom. Between the guards were two men kneeling. They had black bags over their heads, and their feet and hands were chained to the floor. "Natsu what are we doing here? Who are those two?" Wendy asked, she was getting a bad feeling from all of this.

Natsu motioned towards guards with her arm, the guards then began to unchain the two prisoners. "Those two will be you opponents Wendy." Natsu simply said. Then she reached over to a table that was placed to the right of the entrance. Wendy saw Natsu pick up two daggers and a katana. The bad feeling that Wendy had now began to increase. "You, Wendy will have to win. These prisoners are on death row, we decided to allow them to have a chance at freedom. For them to get freedom they will try to kill you, and you will have to defend yourself." Natsu handed the weapons over to Wendy. "And you will have to bring these men to justice. Wendy I'm sure you know what that means? Don't you?" Natsu said, Wendy felt her blood freeze at that revelation. She would have to take another human life with her own hands. Wendy shook her head at Natsu, tears starting to build up in her eyes.

"I can't do this Natsu. I can't kill these men, everyone deserves a second chance! Life is the most valuable gift of all, I just can't take that away from them!" Wendy said, tears running down her face. Natsu simply glared at her for a second, then she leaned over to Wendy and whispered words Wendy would never forget. "That kindness will get you killed. Grow up, the world does not work that way. It's kill or be killed in the real world. You have spirit Wendy and I understand why you hesitate. However the real world is a cold place, the world does not care about spirit. The world is a place where only those who are cold when they need to be can survive. You must not let your kindness become a weakness. Kill those who are against evil so that those who are in the light may live. Then the world will become a gentler place, one that you will love." Natsu whispered, even though her words were cold, Natsu had to break Wendy out of her shell.

Wendy slowly strapped the katana to her left hip. And took daggers, one in each hand. Natsu watched as she slowly approached the two prisoners, the guards started to step away from them as well. "What is this, we have to beat this little girl. This should be easy, sorry girl but I want my freedom." Bora said, he had been captured and charged with human trafficking. And fifteen counts of first degree murder. He had claimed the lives of fifteen soldiers before the rune knights finally captured the wizard.

Bora and the other man moved cautiously, slowly circling Wendy. Bora was the first to move, leaping forward he rushed Wendy, taking a fire swipe at her. Wendy jumped back, she was surprised to see that Bora could use magic, fire magic especially. However Wendy did not attack she simply dodged his attacks. Suddenly the second hand rushed from behind and kicked her away. "Wendy if you do not attack you will die, if you die you will never see Grandeeney! You are the daughter of a mighty dragon, if you allow yourself to die now you shall bring shame on Grandeeney, do you really want to dishonor her name, to spit on the magic she taught you!" Natsu shouted at Wendy.

It worked. "RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" With a war cry Wendy charged forward, using her wind she shot one of the daggers at the man who kicked her. The daggers blew through his stomach, intestines flying everywhere and the ground beneath him was bathed red with his blood and intestine. With only one dagger left Wendy stabbed him in the side of his neck. Then she yanked it as hard as she could, the dagger cutting its way through his neck. Blood covered her as it flew out of his body, staining her hair and clothes red.

Wendy turned to Bora, tears running down her bloodied face. Her hand slowly gripped the hilt of her katana, Bora looked in disgust at the bloody scene. Then he kept back while placing both hand in front of him, palms facing outward. Wendy used her magic to wrap wind around her feet. With a burst of magic Wendy practically teleported to the right side of the room. Bora had not noticed so he fired a massive beam of fire at the spot Wendy used to stand. Wendy used another burst of speed to appear in front of Bora, sword already drawn and coming down to slash his head. Bora jumped back using a burst of fire from his feet. Wendy's attack sliced his cheek and ripped the earth beneath apart.

Using this opportunity Bora fired a scatter shot of fireballs, however Wendy was faster. She appeared above him and looked like she was going to strike from above. However instead she disappeared behind him and stabbed him from behind, the cold steel sliced through flesh and bone. Blood pooled from his wound, and he began to cough blood all over the floor. Pulling the blade out Wendy stood there, tears falling down her face. She watched as Bora's life slowly faded away. Natsu walked over to Wendy then she patted her bloodied hair in affection. "Wendy be proud you passed this trial now in a controlled environment. If you had not attacked this would have ended badly. I hope you learn from this experience." Natsu said, Wendy nodded numbly.

Later that day Natsu reported to Hisui how the trial went, Hisui simply told Natsu to continue training Wendy. Natsu walked back to her chambers, her thoughts of the day's battle still in her mind. _Wendy is quite resourceful when she needs to be, using her wind as a speed boost for both her movement and throwing power. That was quite the show, if she is trained well she will be a force to be reckoned with._ Once in her chambers Natsu paced around her room. She was beginning to get upset, but not for a reason most would think. No, she was upset because not once has she fought an opponent that has pushed her to release her full power.

As the darkness of the night lulled the people into rest throughout the country. On a small island Fairy Tail fought a bloody battle against Grimoire Heart. Little did Ishgar know that once news of Fairy Tail's disappearance reached the mainland. The peace everyone enjoyed would break apart, piece by piece. The storm was coming and no one knew now was the time to prepare.

 **And that's the end of chapter 6, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think by reviewing, it helps me know you guys think about the story and if you are enjoying it. I'm sorry if these chapters seem like they take forever to make, school is annoying. Anyway I have rambled on enough, I hope I don't take too long to type chapter 7 but you never know.**


	7. The New Queen

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this new chapter. My own arc will finally begin, and I can't wait to get into the action.**

" **Magic"-** Magic Attacks

" _Thoughts"-_ Thoughts

"Talking"- Talking

 **Chapter 7: The New Queen**

 **One year later: Capital of Fiore: Crocus**

In the skies above Crocus there raged a thunderous storm. Rain poured in heavy cold droplets, as if the skies cried out. The day prior Toma E. Fiore passed away, the king died in his sleep, and the rest of his dreams and aspirations with him. However today was the royal funeral. Hisui had decided to have a massive funeral for her father. Citizens lined the main streets, they all awaited to see the carriage that held the casket of the king.

Later that day Hisui stood on the balcony of the Mercurius palace, she was to give a speech to the citizens. As their new queen she now had massive amounts of power, but first she had to get the unconditional loyalty and support of the citizens. She put on a brave face, and tried her best to keep her emotions in check, Natsu stood behind her, she was dressed in a long black dress. She had decided to wear formal clothing for the funeral to show respect to her master's father. Also this was one of the few times anyone would see Natsu with out her katana, and scarf. Natsu also changed her hairstyle, she now let her long hair flow freely.

Hisui raised her hand to silence the crowd. "Today we lost a great king, my father throughout his life had dedicated himself into making Fiore a great kingdom. With his passing, I am now the queen of this kingdom. And as queen I will make sure my father's legacy will continue, I will make this kingdom, no this empire, the greatest there will ever be. Our enemies, both internal and abroad will be eliminated without mercy! All hail Fiore! All hail Fiore!" Hisui ended her speech, as she walked away she could hear the crowd chanting at the top of their lungs. "All hail Fiore, all hail Queen Hisui!"

Natsu followed Hisui, the queen wore a beautiful white dress with a red sash coming diagonally across her chest. Upon her head she wore a gold crown, on her wrists there were three gold bracelets. Three on each wrist, and on her neck there were three gold necklaces, each had one precious gem. The shortest necklace had a sapphire, the middle necklace had a ruby, and the last and longest necklace had a yellow sapphire. The yellow sapphire was magic infused so that it looked like the gemstone was made of fire.

The two walked towards Wendy's chambers in silence, when they arrived Natsu opened the door to announce their arrival. "Wendy stand at attention! You are now in the presence of the new Queen of Fiore!" Natsu barked out, Wendy who had been reading a book scrambled off her bed. When Hisui finally stepped into the room both Wendy and Natsu were on their knees. Hisui told them to stand so that they may listen. "Wendy the time has come, your training has brought you to incredible strength, I'd say you could take on S class wizards now, Because of this I believe you are ready to go on a assignment with Natsu." Hisui paused to allow them to process the information, then she continued. "Natsu, you and Wendy will infiltrate the magic council, and then kill everyone. Do I make myself clear, not a single person must survive. Natsu use your Etherious form to make it easier to shift the blame onto a dark guild. With evidence that a demon from the Book of Zeref was used no one will suspect anyone else other than a dark guild was involved. How you accomplish this task is up to you Natsu. I expect this done quickly." Hisui concluded. Since that was all she needed to say Hisui stepped out of Wendy's chambers and left.

Natsu looked at Wendy and simply told her to get ready, then she stepped out of the room as well, leaving Wendy by herself. Natsu entered her chamber and changed out her black dress, and back into her armor and black skirt. Once she finished changing she wrapped her scarf around her neck and strapped her katana to her hip. _This is a big mission, attacking the magic council will not be easy. But making sure no one survives…now that is going to be a challenge. Luckily Wendy will be there, she will be a big help in making sure no one escapes._ Natsu thought up a quick plan, but she would continue to plan while on the road to Era.

 **Two days later, Southern Fiore: Era**

The city Era was quite a rich and beautiful city. Wealth was abundant, shops lined the streets. And the colorful lights and buildings made it pleasing to the eyes. However Natsu and Wendy were not here for pleasantries, they were here on a sinister mission. The two were in the city for six more hours. Throughout the day they simply looked like traveling wizards taking a vacation, when in reality Natsu was planning out where to attack the council building from. Wendy kept her eyes on the streets to make sure no one was becoming suspicious. This continued till the sun began to set. Later that day they both moved to the edge of the city, they rested atop a hill that looked over the city. "Alright Wendy this is the moment of truth, we will call each other by codename. Master made it clear, this cannot be traced back to her. I will attack from above, you will pick off any survivors. Is that understood?" Natsu said, Wendy nodded her head in confirmation. "Good. Alright this is your codename. You will go by the codename Kaze, I will go by the name Akuma." Natsu paused to allow Wendy to process the information. "Alright this operation is a go! Remember Wendy, not a single live must escape!" Natsu said to Wendy. "Understood, I will eliminate anyone who dares try to escape their fate." Wendy replied, over the course of the past year, she had learned to kill very effectively. However all these kills were prisoners on death row. This would be her first mission, and she planned to make sure it went smoothly.

Natsu allowed Wendy some time to position herself before beginning the assault. When Wendy was far enough Natsu finally started to move. _Time to show the world the power of an Etherious._ The magic pressure around Natsu began to spike, then black tattoo's began to spread across her body. Though only the marking on her thighs were visible because of the small open space in between her armored leggings and her skirt. The black marking looked like fire, then they glowed yellow. When the glow faded the black markings too, well at least from the bits of skin you could see. Natsu bent down, almost like she was going to jump, then two red dragon wings sprouted from her back. Also a thin red tail sprouted from her lower back and came out from underneath her skirt. These three new body parts, all had red scales making Natsu look demonic. Natsu lept into the air and flapped her wings. She continued to climb up until she was sure no one would be able to see her flying through the clouds. Once she was directly on top of the council building she began to prepare her attack. _This attack should wipe most of those fuckers out._

Natsu thrust her hands forward and pointed at the council building. In front of her hands a fireball began to form. The fireball reached to be the size of the magic council building. Natsu then began to compress the fireball, the flames becoming hotter the smaller the fireball got. When the fireball was compressed to the size of her body it, the flames were so hot that the air around Natsu was being pushed back. **"Fire Curse: Compression Cannon!"** Natsu shouted out at the top of her lungs, the fire beam shot forward, its speed making it seem like it was a beam of light. The beam of fire tore its way through the air and clouds towards its target. The explosion created a massive fire that continued to expand past the council building, and the massive field surrounding it, the fireball stopped just before the city. The shock wave that followed however did not spare the citizens, the winds tore buildings apart, launched people into walls at break neck speed. Once the shock wave passed through the city the cries for help began to boom from all directions.

Wendy, who had been standing close to the magic council building, now stood in the ruins of buildings. Wendy watched the ruins of the council building carefully, there was a massive fire burning brightly. Most would believe that there were no survivors, however Wendy knew that there was always a chance. Just as she was about to leave she saw a white figure sprint from the ruins, Wendy gave chase immediately. "Akuma we have a survivor! I am giving chase right now, make sure there is no one else!" Wendy shouted out to Natsu. She continued to chase after the white figure, slowly gaining on it. Suddenly the figure disappeared from sight, Wendy's eyes widened when she heard a male grunt from behind her. Without even looking she ducked down, she was just in time. Had she not moved she would have received a kick to the back of the head. Wendy lept back to avoid a punch to the gut, then she reached behind her to the two sheaths strapped to her waist. "A little girl did all this damage! That is impossible, I don't believe it!" The man shouted, he wore the uniform of the Division Head of the Rune Knights.

Wendy charged forward at an impressive speed, then she slashed at the man, he simply dodged to the left and went for a punch. Wendy crossed her arms to block the punch, but she was blown back by the force. Not wasting any time the man leapt into the air and axe kicked Wendy. The force of the kick knocked Wendy into the ground with such force that a crater formed. Wendy got up and coughed up some blood, then she looked up to see the man charging at her. However he suddenly disappeared from view and appeared in front of her, acting quickly Wendy switched one of her daggers into a reverse grip. The man went in for a punch, Wendy stabbed into his extended arm and took the blow to the face. The force of the punch sent Wendy flying, however Wendy never let go of the dagger that she stabbed into his arm. This added with the momentum of the blow, allowed Wendy to drag the blade through his arm, cutting through flesh and bone. The man cried out as his arm had been effectively sliced in two. Wendy got up slowly, her vision swaying from the punch. She noticed the man gripping his bleeding arm, she knew this was her chance to change the tide of this fight.

Charging forward Wendy leapt into the air and allowed gravity to pull her down towards her target. **"Sky Dragon's: Crushing Fang!"** Wendy brought her hand down, almost like a swipe with claws. Her magic slicing through the man's skin, leaving five massive gashes across his chest and stomach. Wendy then jumped at the man and wrapped her arms around him. With her face right in the center of his chest she knew she was in the perfect position to attack. **"Sky Dragon's: Roar!"** At point blank range the roar's winds tore the man's body apart, when the attack calmed down Wendy was no longer hugging a body. Wendy had his two arms in each hand, on the floor was his lower body, and his torso was nowhere to be seen.

Natsu flew down to where Wendy was sitting, blood was everywhere but she did not mind. As she walked up to the blue haired girl she could only feel pride in how well Wendy did against the Division Head of the Rune Knights. "Kaze great job, you did well today. It seems you have become quite the force to be reckoned with. As your teacher I can say I am very proud of you and I'm sure Master will be quite pleased as well. Come on let's go." Natsu said with a gentle smile on her fair face. Wendy pouted at Natsu. "Why didn't you help me out with this guy, he was kicking my ass. I could have fucking died!" Wendy said with her cheeks puffed out in a cute pout. Natsu laughed at her, Wendy did not even look angry.

"Oh please spare me the water works, you know if you were in any actual danger I would have swooped in and crushed the scum with my pinky finger. I just wanted to see if you could handle the pressure." Natsu said, she loved to mess with Wendy.

Wendy simply sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "You are an evil bitch, I was barely able to beat that guy. What was his name?" Wendy asked, she only knew he was the Division Head of the Rune Knights.

"His name was Doranbolt, we are lucky that you killed him here. His magic is teleportation that could have made keeping our identity secret very hard." Natsu looked at the ruins and fire surrounding them. "Alright let's get out of here, I don't want to be around when the military arrives." Natsu said, with their mission complete, phase two of Hisui's plan was about to begin.

As they walked away Natsu noted that Wendy's eyes would twitch around rapidly, she was starting to act paranoid. Natsu sighed in annoyance, she really did not want Wendy to slowly become paranoid just because her mission was to not let anyone live or let anyone see them. Her paranoia would easily make her look suspicious.

Once they had left the city and entered a small village, Natsu told Wendy to wait outside while she bought something from a small shop. Wendy waited outside, tapping her feet on the ground rapidly. She thought that the military could come at any moment. Natsu stepped outside of the shop with two small red boxes. She handed one to Wendy and kept the other one to herself. "These should help you calm your nerves, I understand this is your first mission. But I can't have you making yourself look suspicious." Natsu said, she watched as Wendy opened the red box to find 20 white sticks inside. Wendy immediately knew they were cigarettes, she looked at Natsu in confusion.

"You know that I'm only twelve years old? Plus the smoke will damage my lungs." Wendy said, she and Natsu began to walk down the dirt road to leave the village. "I know how old you are, however I do not care. You are pretty much an adult now, seeing as you have killed about ten people over the past year. Also you have dragon lungs, I'm sure you will be fine. Just do it so you can calm your nerves, I don't need you looking suspicious while we are trying to not only keep our identities secret, but also trying to shift the blame on a dark guild. That won't work if we are caught because you look paranoid, remember Master said that this incident cannot be traced back to her." Natsu whispered to Wendy. Taking one of the cigarettes from the box in Wendy's hand, she brought it to her mouth and used her finger light up the white stick. Inhaling deeply the end glows a gentle orange for a few seconds. A small cloud of white smoke escapes her lips as she gently exhales.

Natsu then grabs another cigarette and hands it to Wendy. The girl takes the cigarette and places it in her mouth, Natsu then lights the end with her fire. Wendy inhales the smoke but then stops, her face starts to become red and tears begin to form on her eyes. Then she exhales and begins to cough, Natsu laughs at her, finding the coughing fit amusing.

"Why the hell would anyone do this, it fucking burns!" Wendy yelled out, Natsu simply laughed some more. "Do you feel better now?" Natsu asked, Wendy was silent for a second, then she looked at Natsu in awe.

"Whoa I feel so calm and relaxed, I guess you were right." Wendy said, Natsu simply told her to walk fast do they could reach Crocus soon.

Along the walk Natsu noticed Wendy start to place another cigarette in her mouth. Natsu snatched away the cigarette from Wendy getting her a "Hey!" From Wendy, she glared at the girl to silence her. "I don't need you becoming an addict, these are for moments of paranoia. Do I make myself clear Kaze?" Natsu glared at Wendy, the girl shrank under her piercing gaze. Wendy nodded and continued to walk in silence.

After a while Wendy decided that the silence was beginning to annoy her so she decided to start a conversation. "Akuma may I ask how old you are? You look like you are eighteen years old." Wendy asked, Natsu looked like she was conflicted on something. Then she sighed and stopped walking, Wendy stopped as well in silence. "Well to tell you the truth, I'm much older than you think. I was born sometime in the X300's. So to tell you the truth I am about four hundred years old." Wendy's eyes widened in shock, she could not believe what she had just heard.

"That's not possible you can't be that old...how...how do you look so young!" Wendy shouted, Natsu sighed again in irritation. _Ugh I don't want to have to explain this, but I guess I can humor her question._ "What I tell you now must never be known to anyone else, Master knows but that is all who are allowed to know. I was born into the world in the X300's and I also died in that same century. However I was reborn as an Etherious and given a chance at life, I am the most powerful Etherious ever created." Natsu said as quietly as she could. Wendy was silent for a few moments, she was still shocked to learn her teacher was over four hundred years old.

"Wait! What is an Etherious? I have never heard of that term before." Wendy asked another question. "I am an Etherious, in other words I am a demon from the Book of Zeref." Natsu said again as quietly as she could. Wendy clasped her hands over her mouth to stop her from screaming from shock.

"Come on Kaze we have to get a move on, the faster we move the better master's plan will work." Natsu said as she began to walk in a fast pace, Wendy ran after her. The rest of the walk was in silence, Wendy was left to think over all this new information during the whole walk. Behind them was the village and a few miles further was the ruins of the magic council, and the massive damage to the city of Era.

 **Two Days Later: Capital of Fiore, Crocus**

By the time Natsu and Wendy reached the Crocus, the new about the destruction of the magic council had already reached all over the kingdom. After announcing their success to Queen Hisui she called for an assembly of the citizens in front of the palace for a speech. Natsu and Hisui walked together down the hall to the balcony where Hisui will give her speech. Hisui wore a beautiful red dress with a gold sash across her body. She also wore the same necklaces and crown from her first speech. The only thing other thing that was different was that she was wearing a thick cape, that was only worn by royalty.

Once they reached the balcony the citizens cheered and hailed Hisui's name, she rose her hand and silenced them. "My people today is a tragic day for us all, today as I have learned the magic council was destroyed in a massive attack. All members were killed in the blast, however the real tragedy was the loss of over one thousand two hundred lives. We do not know who attacked but what we do know is that a dark guild is responsible. I, as queen of this kingdom now declare war on all dark guilds in this kingdom, we have allowed them to terrorize our peaceful land for far too long. Effective immediately anyone who is affiliated with a dark guild is subject to immediate execution. To show that I am serious tomorrow there will be a mass execution of all imprisoned members of dark guilds!" Hisui shouted out, the citizens below roared and cheered, not her name but something more terrifying. "Death to all dark guilds! Kill them all!" The crowd chanted at the top of their lungs. Hisui smirked at the success of her plan. She silenced the crowd again to continue. "To accomplish the complete annihilation of all dark guilds in fiore, I will begin to build up our military. We will bring justice to those one thousand two hundred innocent lives!" The crowd once again roared in approval. With this move Hisui had planted into the minds of the citizens that she was not going to become simply a figurehead, but a true ruler a strong ruler. _This was simpler than I thought it would be. Now I can build up the military publicly. Since it looks like I am simply building up the military to fight the dark guilds. No one will suspect a thing._

 **One week later: North East Fiore, Mt. Hakobe**

After the mass executions of dark guild prisoners most dark guilds either left Fiore or they combined to become strong enough to defend themselves. Natsu flapped her wings to gain more speed, she was circling Mount Hakobe. The mountain was now the base of a dark guild fortress, Natsu was simply waiting for the fleet of one hundred airships to catch up. Today was the day the new might of Fiore's army would be shown to the world.

Natsu finally saw the airships in the distance. Once she saw them she sped off towards them. Natsu landed on the airship in the center of the fleet. Some of the soldiers were surprised at her sudden arrival but calmed down after they saw who it was. Though Natsu was simply the queen's personal guardian, she was soon to be promoted to a new job. Hisui had told her she was going to become the new Head of the Military. In other words Natsu is going to be the second most powerful person in the kingdom.

Natsu walked into the operations room, Hisui was currently talking to the captains of the air fleet via lacrima screen. Hisui looked up to greet Natsu, then called her over. "Natsu since you are here, why don't you advise me on what I should about the fortress?" Hisui asked, Natsu thought about it for a second and then smiled. "You should do an all-out bombardment of their base, hit them fast and hard leaving them no time to react. After that use the guns to eliminate anyone who is still alive. Also I would advise you to send forty airships to flank the left and right sides, twenty in each direction. Those airships will fire on any survivors." Natsu said, Hisui nodded in agreement and ordered the captains to begin to flank. Once everything was setup Natsu watched from the side of the airship. The remaining sixty airships all angled their guns to hit the fortress, and once that was complete Hisui gave the order to fire. The booming of over three hundred guns firing at the same time shattered the silence. Natsu watched in awe as three hundred shells rained down on the fortress, explosions ripping the reinforced wall apart. The explosions continued for a few more seconds before only the echoes of the explosions were heard. The silence lasted only for a few seconds before the forty airships that were flanking began to fire their guns, the destruction was immense. When the firing stopped, the sixty airships sped up till they were flying over the ruins of the fortress. Natsu heard the Bombay doors open, then all sixty airships released their payload. The bombs had even bigger explosions than the gun's shells. Fire and thick black smoke rolled out of the ruins of the fortress, the mission was a success and Hisui got to witness just how powerful she was making her kingdom.

 _I still do not believe I am ready to expand my kingdom. I will continue to strengthen my military till I know no other country could ever even hope to win._ Hisui continued to think about what she should do next, as the airships headed back to their base. When Hisui entered her chambers she picked up a piece of paper from her desk that she had been working on. The paper was titled "Potential Targets" and there was three names on there, Seven, Bosco, and Caelum. She grabbed her pen and crossed of two names, leaving Caelum the only one left. An event was quickly approaching, an event that would go down in history as a legend.

 **That is the end of chapter 7, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, it helps me know what you guys think about the story and what I could improve. I hope I can have chapter 8 out soon** , **so watch out for that.**


	8. Caelum Burns

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, this is where my story becomes pretty dark. I just want to say if you were hoping for a ship in this story you will be disappointed. I decided there will be no shipping in this story, I found it to be a waste of time in my story, It would do nothing for the plot whatsoever.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I only own any OC I decide to put in the story.**

" **Magic"-** Magic Attack

" _Thoughts"-_ Thoughts

"Talking"- Talking

 **Chapter 8: Caelum Burns**

 **Six Years Later, Ocean south of Fiore, April, X791**

The wind blew gently across the vast blue ocean, creating small waves. In this blue expanse sailed twenty warships, all had the crest of the Fiore Navy. Hisui, Wendy and Natsu were all on the flagship. Wendy in the past six years had grown into quite the beautiful woman, she wore armor similar to Natsu's. However the difference was she wore regular black leggings and a white skirt. Wendy's armor had a blue version of Natsu's neck tattoo on the breastplate. Wendy had done this as a sign of respect to Natsu. To the joy of Wendy her Breasts had finally developed, Natsu liked to joke about how it took four years for her to develop. She also liked to joke that Wendy was worried that she would forever be flat, much to Wendy's annoyance.

Earlier in the morning Hisui had the navy perform some military exercises, though the real reason was that she wanted to assemble a military force in the south of Fiore. Military exercises provided the perfect excuse to have large amounts of military equipment and personal gathered without it becoming too suspicious. Today had been nice and cool, the breeze made everything better. They were just about to turn around to head back to port when a large yellow glow began to come from underneath the surface of the water.

Soon after that a massive glowing ball emerged from the water, sending massive waves in all directions. Before Hisui could even say anything the glowing vanished, where the light once was, now was an island with what looked like a massive tree in the center. Hisui ordered her small fleet to head towards the island, as a precaution call the ships were ordered to have their guns armed and ready. Once they landed ashore Hisui had Natsu, Wendy, and twenty soldiers accompany her to explore the island. They moved slowly through the forest, Natsu and Wendy had their weapons drawn, their blades shining in the sunlight. They stopped when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps, everyone tensed as the footsteps got closer.

Everyone was shocked to see members of Fairy Tail in front of them, they had assumed they had all died when Acnologia destroyed the island seven years ago. Master Makarov was the one to speak first, his body covered in bandages let everyone know a battle had occurred. "Who are you and why have you come to our guild's sacred ground?" Makarov tried to sound intimidating, however his injured body made him look weak. Hisui walked in front of her soldiers and spoke to Makarov.

"I am Hisui E. Fiore, Queen of the Kingdom of Fiore." The Fairy Tail members eyes widened in shock. Hisui ignored their reaction and continued what she was saying. "Judging from your guild marks you belong to the Fairy Tail Guild, seven years ago I heard that the strongest members of said guild disappeared. Four years later Fairy Tail disbanded, because of debt and not enough members to keep it stable. To think that all this time you all were alive, it's quite surprising." The Fairy Tail members were shocked and saddened by the news.

Natsu and Wendy had their weapons drawn during the whole exchange, Natsu who was standing closer to Hisui, noticed someone gasp. She looked around and saw Erza Scarlet staring right at her. Natsu smiled a little at the reaction, and was about to move back when a voice stopped her. "You! You were on the Tower of Heaven! What are you doing here!" Natsu stopped mid step and turned back around, she could see Lucy pointing at her, after hearing what Lucy said Gray, Juvia both turned to look at her.

Natsu looked around to see everyone looking at her, she released a sigh of annoyance. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, and yes I was indeed on the Tower of Heaven. I recognize only a few of you, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Juvia Lockser. We had an encounter on the tower." Erza began to have flashbacks of Shō's death, images she wished she could hide forever in her heart began to flood her mind. Rage and sorrow began to flood her, making her want to take revenge. "That's quite the fierce expression Erza Scarlet." That one sentence echoed in Erza's head, Natsu had told her that right after she had kill Shō. That last thought finally sent Erza over the edge, her emotions clouded her thoughts. With a war cry Erza summoned a sword and tried to slice Natsu's head.

Natsu blocked the attack with her katana, Erza pushed with all her might to break through Natsu's katana, taking advantage of this Natsu let her sword fall, with the sudden release Erza stumbled forward, right into Natsu's flaming fist. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** With an explosion of fire Erza was sent flying back, blood leaking from her nose. All of this happened in a few seconds, everyone was still processing what had just happened when the soldiers accompanying Hisui raised their weapons, newly developed magic assault rifles. Wendy ran forward to stand beside Natsu, daggers drawn and ready to use. The Fairy Tail mages prepared their magic to fight, the situation was very tense. Before anyone could do anything however Hisui raised her arm and ordered her soldiers to stand down. Natsu had her katana in one hand, her other hand had flames dancing gently. Wendy had one dagger in a reverse grip and the other dagger she held normally. Hisui stepped forward and addressed Makarov with a cold glare. "You are on thin ice Makarov, I suggest you tell your children to tread lightly." Makarov looked her in the eye and knew Hisui was not bluffing, knowing that this situation needed to be defused, Makarov gave Hisui a quick apology and asked if she would be willing to take them back to the mainland. "I know this is a lot to ask for, but we have no way of leaving this island without a ship. Your Highness I ask of you this one request." Makarov bowed a little to show respect, unlike his brats he knew what power royalty held.

Once everyone boarded the warship ,it set sail for the military port. Hisui and Makarov spoke about what he would do when they landed while Natsu and Wendy watched the Fairy Tail mages. The atmosphere was tense between them, Natsu and Wendy watched them like they were prisoners. Having enough of the glaring Lucy and Erza walked over, they were watched by the rest of the mages. "Hello there, Natsu is it? And, I'm sorry I don't believe I know you name?" Lucy asked Wendy. "My name is Wendy Marvell." Wendy said sharply, she still did not trust these mage's were friendly. Lucy simply smiled kindly, Erza then walked over and bowed her head a littler. "I would like to apologize for what happened on the island."

Natsu nodded her head and then glanced over to the rest of the mages who were talking to each other. When she glanced over Erza saw the dragon tattoo on Natsu's neck. _That tattoo is still there, that means she can be controlled. She is still a slave to her master's orders._ Erza glanced to Lucy and saw that she had also noticed the tattoo.

 **South Fiore, Military Port/Base**

After everyone unboarded from the ships, Fairy Tail mages looked around the base. Soldiers were loading weapons and ammunition onto magic truck's, warships, and airships. "Once you leave the base you can take the train to Hargeon, from there you can head anywhere you would like. I will provide you some jewel to get on the train, however I would like to add that Crocus will be hosting a military parade if you would like to see it." Hisui said cheerfully, Makarov thanked her and said they would love to go.

 **Next Day, Capital of Fiore, Crocus**

Hisui sat on s golden throne watching thousands of soldiers march past her, each were saluting her. Then came the magic trucks and then a massive fleet of two hundred airships. The citizens cheered loudly, the sight of their nation's defences filled them with pride. Hisui glanced over to Natsu who was standing to her right, she signaled her to come closer. "Natsu I want you to head to the war room, get in contact with the southern MER-1 team. Tell them Operation: Firestorm is a go." Natsu nodded and signaled Wendy to follow her. The two of them speed walked through the halls of the palace. Once they reached the war room Wendy activated the communication lacrima, Natsu waited until a young soldier appeared on the screen. "Don't say anything soldier, just listen. By order of her Highness Hisui, Operation: Firestorm is a go!" Natsu said sharply, the young man looked shocked for a second then composed himself.

"Understood, it shall be carried out swiftly." With that said the communication lacrima turned off. Natsu told Wendy to wait for her in the war room while she told Hisui the news.

When Natsu reached Hisui she leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Operation: Firestorm is a go, just as you ordered. What shall Wendy and I do?" Hisui thought for a second and then spoke.

"The attention of the continent is on the parade going on, but while they watch that on the south Caelum will be conquered without anyone even noticing. I want you and Wendy to go in with the landing force, after the bombardment I want you to force the entire country to surrender before they can even react. Strike fast and hard do not let get them have any breathing room." Natsu nodded and walked off to meet back up with Wendy.

 **Southern Fiore, Military Base**

After taking a military transport to the base Natsu and Wendy got off the airship to see five hundred thousand soldiers standing at attention. Natsu smiled at the sight and spoke, her voice booming throughout the base. "Tonight we conquer Caelum for our kingdom. However remember this the civilians are not your enemy. When we win, they shall become citizens of Fiore, so if you hurt them you are hurting innocent Fiore citizen." Natsu wanted this conquest to happen a fast and quietly as possible.

About an hour had passed since Natsu and Wendy arrived. The invasion force was almost ready, all that was needed was to get into positions. Natsu looked over at Wendy and spoke jokingly to her. "When the assault starts try to keep up. I don't need a little girl slowing us down." Wendy scowled at her.

"Fuck you bitch, I can keep up just fine. At least I ain't some four hundred year old corpse!" Wendy shouted, Natsu's eyebrow twitched. "What did you just say you ungrateful little shit, I may be old but I can beat you into a pulp. It would be best for you to remember that." Natsu said, her pride would not allow her to be one upped by Wendy.

After they argued for a little while longer Natsu decided it was about time for the operation to begin. "Alright Wendy, you are going to go with our ground forces to lead the assault. I will take the skies and wipe out any enemies that are still around. This operation will be swift, we want a total surrender today or tomorrow." After briefing Wendy they both grabbed an assault rifle. These machine guns used tiny amounts of magic to shoot the bullet out. This technique for ammo is used for all small arms in the Fiore Military, from pistols to machine guns.

Once Natsu was on board the airship she activated the communication lacrima so everyone could hear live updates on the operation. "Alright everyone put a round in the chamber, the minute we land I want you all to be ready for action. Operation: Firestorm starts in three, two, one, fire!" The second she said that engines began to turn on. "Preparations to fire MER-1 complete in three, two, one!" South of the base toward the beach there were six trucks each carried one massive missile. When the order was received one of the trucks roared to life, the back began to lift until the missile was standing straight up.

"We are ready to fire ma'am. What is our target?" Natsu heard a man's voice ask. "Caeli, the capital is our target. We wipe out not only the king but also many military staff with him."

"Understood ma'am, missiles will be ready to launch in a few seconds." Natsu must give credit where credit is due. Hisui came up with the plan of attack by herself. _The first strike on the capital is genius, not only will it destroy the king and many military generals and other officers. But it will also destroy any counter response Caelum can do. Destroy the support pillar and the building shall crumble, only in this case destroy the military before they even had time to prepare._

"...Launching in ten, nine, eight, seven…"

 _This is it, the moment of truth._

"...Five…"

Both Natsu and Wendy unconsciously grip their rifles. A cold sweat covers them, their hearts start to beat faster.

"...Three…"

A deafening silence spreads throughout, almost like the world knew what was about to happen.

"...Two…"

Everyone prepared themselves mentally, the reality of some of them not coming back setting in like a cold empty void in the pit of their stomach.

"...One…Fire!"

The roar of the missile launching echoed throughout the minds of everyone. They all knew that this was the point of no return, there was no going back. The missile slowly began to pick up speed. It looked like a shining bright star in the sky, only the plume of white smoke trailing behind it was any indication of what it really was. Then another roar ripped through the air, another missile had been launched. The remaining four missiles were launched seconds apart, this was done to create maximum damage to Caeli.

Once all missiles had launched Natsu finally gave the order. "All units advance at top speed to Caelum. Units on warships are to move throughout the country and eliminate any resistance. Airship units will head straight to the capital, eliminating any resistance along the way from the sky." Over the communication line Natsu could hear her men confirming the orders. Natsu watched as the navy units left the port at full speed. Seconds later her air fleet began to take off, the ships stopped climbing when they were above the clouds. Natsu hoped Wendy could handle the pressure,. Natsu hoped there were no secret weapons in Caelum.

 **Capital of the Kingdom of Caelum, Caeli**

Caeli was quite a strange city, unlike Crocus this city did not have many tall buildings. Instead Caeli had small buildings, the type you would see on a tropical island, though that was understandable seeing that the kingdom was a massive island.

The skies over Caeli began to turn different shades of orange and red, the sun had begun its slow descent beneath the horizon. The innocent citizens walked through the streets, either heading home from work or heading to a bar to hangout with friends. However today something different would happen. An almost ominous silence hanged over the city. A child who was playing in the park with his friends turned his head toward the sky. In the distance he could hear a strange sound, it sounded almost like the sky was whistling. Then suddenly in the sky a bright orange dot appeared. Excited the child began to shout to his parents and friends, all the while pointing at the sky. "Look, look there is a star in the sky." The child shouted, his parents looked up and noticed that the orange dot was getting bigger. The realization came almost instantly, that was no star or shooting star, or anything innocent like that. The gentle whistle that the child heard earlier had not turned into a loud roar. The child's parents shouted out to him, their voices laced with panic. But it was too late, the missile was quickly descending, then in the blink of an eye it was just above the city.

There was a flash of light so bright it was blinding, it was followed by heat. The roar of the explosions ripped through the air, the fireball expanded quickly, burning anything in its way. It even burned the air. The fireball continued to expand tearing through houses, stores and people. When the fireball reached its maximum size of two miles it collapsed on itself. Since the fireball had burned the very air it had left a massive vacuum when it finished expanding. Now the surrounding air was rushing in to fill the void. While the powerful shockwave from the explosion destroyed more of the city, the implosion crushed and destroyed anyone still alive that survived the fireballs destruction. About a minute later five more missiles arrived, the destruction was devastating. The once prosperous city, the heart of Caelum was now reduced to ashes and rubble. The city was littered with the burned, crushed, and torn apart corpses of innocent civilians. Those that somehow survived all the chaos were now crying out in anguish. Parents called for their children and children called for their parents. The cries of people trapped under buildings or fire were heard from all directions. However no one would come for them, the government had been wiped out. The king's palace had been the first destroyed, after that the small military base in the city had been targeted. With those two important targets destroyed the rest of the missiles were set far apart to spread damage as far as possible, this was done to kill any important individuals who had not been in the government buildings.

It had worked, any response Caelum could have had was stopped. There was now a vacuum of power and no one knew they had to fill it. The situation of the city is chaos the only objective people had on their minds was to help those trapped.

 **Port City of Chisel, Northeast of Caeli**

Wendy unboarded with her army of five hundred thousand soldiers, it had been a struggle to get everyone in land. There were about one hundred ships off shore, their guns ready to fire at a moment's notice. Wendy had ordered them to stay on standby till they had gotten out of the guns range, after that they were to blockade the entire country. The citizens of Chisel hid in their homes afraid of the massive army marching through the streets of their town. Wendy took the safety off her rifle, this was enemy territory now. Her men did the same, the sound of five hundred thousand guns clicking sent a shiver down her spine. Wendy signaled one of the men to approach her. "You I want you to bring a civilian here, anyone can do but do try to get one that has information." The soldier saluted her and went to a house to the left side of the street. He knocked on the door and waited, after a long silence the door creaked open. It was just barely open, a old man peaked through the crack of the door, behind him were what the soldier assumed were his family and grandchildren. Wendy watched the soldier speak to the old man, then finally the old man came out and followed the soldier. When they arrived back to her Wendy nodded her head to the soldier, dismissing him. "What is your name civilian?" Wendy asked, the man was silent before he spoke. "My name is Rob. Our citizens mean you no harm, please to not harm us." Rob pleaded, Wendy looked around the empty street to see people peeking out their windows and doors to see what was going to happen.

 _This is a good chance to get these people to trust us, or at the very least not become totally hostile._ Wendy chose her words carefully, she wanted this to go smoothly. "I need information on any strongholds around here that your military might have. If you lie then your town will become a battlefield, I'm sure you don't want that to happen to your people." The old man was silent as he thought whether he should really say anything, after a moment her steeled his resolve and spoke. "There is a fortress just east of here, the military turned it into a base because it was so close to the capital." Wendy thanked the man and told him he was dismissed, she then turned to her men to give them their orders. "We head to wipe out a fortress east of this town, I want you all to spread out, with our numbers we can attack the fortress from all sides."

They had been marching for about thirty minutes, when finally the fortress began to come into view. Wendy halted her forces with a signal from her hand, she looked around and then spoke. "I want ten thousand man to spread out and surround the target. The rest of you shall got behind the hill to the south side of the fortress, set up artillery, gunner and sniper nests. When we begin the assault you will shoot at anyone who climbs to the top of the walls."Wendy really hoped this plan worked, the fortress had massive stone walls with magic cannons on top. Wendy herself needed to get to a decent distance before she could even attempt to destroy a wall, should her plan succeed she would create a passageway for her men. She did not want to drag this seige out.

Once everyone was in position they all moved slowly. They creeped ever closer to the fortress, trying to stay out of sight. When they got to a spot Wendy thought was close enough she brought her rifle up and aimed down the sights. She heard the sound of her men bringing their rifles up as well, this had to be timed perfectly. _Steady now, slow your breathing your shaking to much. Line up the front sight to the middle of the back sights._ Wendy told herself, she slowly brought her finger to rest gently on the trigger. A guard walked along the walls, he did not know that in front of him were two hundred fifty soldiers. Each side of the fortress had two hundred fifty soldiers, splitting the one thousand man force evenly.

Wendy waited for the right moment to strike, it came when the guard stopped to look around. She doubled her concentration on her aim and tightened her finger on the trigger. The bang echoed in the still air, the explosion propelled the bullet down the barrel at insane speeds, the muzzle flash was bright but very brief. Wend watched as the man's head fliched at the sudden impact, then his body completely relaxed almost like he was a puppet. The man fell over the fortress walls and landed on the ground below with a thud. Moments after the shot was fired she could hear men running up the stairs to check what was going on, that was a fatal mistake. As per her orders the artillery, machine gunner, and sniper units waited until people began to gather at the top of the walls, once enough people had made it the roar of artillery guns firing filled the air. Explosions ripped through the stone and wood, people were torn limb from limb in the explosions. The screams and shouts were barely audible.

Once Wendy came to the conclusion that enough enough time had past she charged forward as fast as her legs could take her, she was a blue blur. Once she believed she was close enough she took a deep breath and roared. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** A sky blue tornado shot out of her mouth at such an intense speed that is ripped ground beneath apart. Her roar his the stone and began to drill through it, then the winds exploded outward in a explosion of pure air. When the dust settled there was a gaping hole in the southern wall of the fortress. With a war cry Wendy and her men charged through the hole, on the other side the shocked men tried to defend themselves from this new threat. However they were ill prepared, automatic fire tore their numbers down. Wendy emptied her weapon into a group of soldiers and then unsheathed her twin daggers. Leaping forwards she cut them down one by one. The massacre lasted thirty minutes and after taking heavy losses the Caelum defenders surrendered. The Caelum defenders had lost one hundred and thirty men, the Fiore army had lost ten, it was an overwhelming defeat.

The surviving one hundred were taken prisoners of war, the fortress was to become their prison until the war was over. Wendy had warned them that any escape attempt would be dealt with automatic execution, but if they behaved they would be treated well. Wendy had left two hundred men to watch over the prisoners, she had to continue moving. With her remaining 499,790 men left she split it into four groups of one hundred thousand men armies. "My unit will head south, straight to Caeli, Two more with spread out to the east and west. The last unit will head behind my unit, if necessary you will split up to reinforce any one of the units. This formation will be a giant pincer, allowing us to flank and surround any enemy defenses." Wendy watched her men part their ways, only two units remained together. The southern unit and the reinforcement unit. Once Wendy thought they had spread out far enough she began heading to Caeli. They would destroy anything that tried to stand in their path.

 **Two Miles out of Caeli, Airship Fleet**

Natsu enjoyed the wind going through her hair, she had opened the side door of the airship to watch the ground below. The sun was starting to set, the orange sky announced it to the world. In the distance a massive plume of smoke was visible from the airship. Natsu knew exactly what was the cause. Suddenly a shock wave rocked the airship, it seemed some light defenses outside the city had survived the bombing. Natsu ordered her men to fire back, the roar of cannons firing ripped through the air. From their altitude the return fire looked like tiny explosions. Once they were almost directly on top of the defense guns Natsu ordered a carpet bombing. Explosions ripped the ground apart, large plumes of smoke formed.

The rest of the flight there was no resistance, perhaps the devastation broke the defenders will to fight. Soldiers looked in awe at the massive craters that used to be the capital Caeli. Half of the air fleet landed just outside the city, the rest remained on guard. Natsu walked through the ruins of the city with a group of soldiers. Civilians looked at them in fear but remained silent. Natsu continued to walk until she heard the voice of a man talking. He seemed to be trying to rile up the civilians to fight back, Natsu ran in the direction of the voice, she could not allow their will to come back. When she turned the corner of a street she saw him standing on top of the ruins of a building like he was standing on a stage. Without even saying a word Natsu opened fire, the man startled raised his hand up in front of him. The bullets melted upon contact with his hand, Natsu immediately knew that this man was a mage. Throwing her rifle to the ground Natsu sprinted towards him, some armed men tried to stop her but were cut down by her katana. Leaping up at him she sliced sideways, the man raised his hand to melt the blade, however he did not know that the blade was made by a fire dragon, thus immune to fire. Natsu smirked in satisfaction when the man screamed in pain, his hand sliced in half. With his other hand the man shot a fireball at Natsu, she ran through the fire with ease and burst out the other side. The man stared in shock as she sliced his neck open, blood spraying onto the rubble.

With their only hope dead the civilians surrendered to Fiore. Natsu climbed the highest building and placed the Fiore flag, they had done it, they had conquered a nation so quickly that no one would even hear the news of the invasion long after it was over. All that was left was for Wendy to crush the defenses scattered around Caelum. Natsu raised her bloody sword into the air and gave a victory shout, her men followed her lead and raised their rifles, their cries of victory echoed around the ruins of Caeli. This day would go down in history, the day Caelum burned.

 **That is the end of chapter 8, I tried to show how quickly Fiore won with the help of a surprise attack. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had fun typing it. Next chapter should come out in two weeks or something like that.**


	9. False Hope

**I'm back with the ninth chapter of The Guardian, I hope you enjoy. Please review it helps me know what you think and allows you to share your constructive criticism. Helping me improve my story...hopefully.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

" **Magic"-** Magic Attacks

" _Thoughts"-_ Thoughts

"Talking"- Talking

 **Chapter 9: False Hope**

 **Capital of Caelum, Caeli**

It had been two weeks since Caelum had surrendered, and Hisui had ordered the reconstruction of Caeli. However during the past two weeks small rebel groups had formed, they promised freedom to people to get them to join their cause. Small skirmishes would arise every once in a while. Captured rebels were used as forced labor to help remove rubble and help rebuild Caeli.

 **Capital of Fiore, Crocus**

Natsu and Wendy had been flown back to Crocus to meet with Hisui. Currently the two were walking into the royal palace. "I'm surprised you were able to keep up Wendy perhaps you have grown up." Natsu teased, Wendy scowled at her.

"Oh shut it you old hag, you trained me of course I could keep up." Natsu glared at Wendy.

"Has your breast size also increased your ego? If that's true then you were better off a flat board, you ungrateful little shit!" Natsu snarled out, Wendy glared back.

"At least I could get a man, no one would want to date you! You ancient bitch, you probably have cobwebs down there!" Natsu growled dangerously.

"What did you just say you fucking bitch! I'm immortal, I will have eternal youth while you become a disgusting old hag. And I am ten times more beautiful than you, I can get any man I want!" Natsu spoke with venom in her voice.

"Oh did I hurt your feelings? It seems like I struck a nerve." Wendy said in a teasing way.

"You must really want me to knock you out." Natsu flexed her arm dangerously.

Wendy finally backed down when she realized that Natsu was serious. After that they entered the throne room to meet Hisui, they both kneel and bowed their head before Hisui. "Your majesty we have returned with excellent news, your armies vanquished all opposition in a single day and has successfully conquered Caelum." Wendy spoke first.

"The deployed MER-1 rockets created immense damage to the capital. All targets were obliterated without a trace." Natsu finished Wendy's summary. Hisui remained silent then began to giggle. Those giggles soon became full blown laughter, she could not believe how quickly she had won. She had been worried for no reason. Natsu and Wendy remained silent waiting for the Queen to finish laughing. Hisui wiped some tears away and calmed her breathing down, once composed she finally spoke. "I will head to Caeli myself tomorrow to give a short speech." Natsu and Wendy both look shocked.

"As your guardian I must object this decision." Natsu spoke for both herself and Wendy. "In the last few days small rebel factions have arisen. They may try to assassinate you!" Natsu pleaded to Hisui.

However Hisui would have none of it. "You need not worry I have the perfect thing to turn them against each other. I will announce it during my speech tomorrow." Hisui's voice held so much confidence that Natsu couldn't bring herself to argue. After that Natsu and Wendy were dismissed, Hisui had to prepare for tomorrow.

 **Capital of Caelum, Caeli**

It was around midday when Natsu, Wendy and Hisui arrived at the capital, already soldiers had set up sentries and snipers to watch for any would be assassins. The crowd of civilians nether cried in outrage or happiness, the crowd was strangely silent. Hisui did not mind however she knew they simply wanted to know what their fates were going to be. Once she stood in the center of the makeshift stage she spoke, her voice booming across the crowd. "New citizens of Fiore as your leader I have come to see progress of the reconstruction of Caeli. I am happy to see each of you helping each other out, however there are some people who seem to not want to help rebuild your city. The rebels, they cause chaos and more damage to the city claiming it is for you the people. They claim the chaos they cause is for you. If that is true then a stray bullet killing your son or daughter is also for you! We are trying to rebuild your lives as fast as possible so that you don't have to suffer anymore, yet these rebels slowdown that progress by starting gun battles and bombing buildings! Are these people really doing thing in your interest? Is it not selfish of these people who cause you more pain and suffering to get to walk free another day to cause more chaos and more grief on families who simply want to get their life back together?" The crowd began to murmur among themselves.

"That is why I propose this, any city that shelters rebels will be cut off from the rest of the country, no food will be allowed to enter. And worst case scenario the city in question will be shelled by artillery. It is in the best interest of you citizens to reject these rebels, do not suffer with them because your city wants to shelter them. Push them out, don't let them feed off of you like a parasite. Cut them off to save yourselves and your families." The crowd murmured among themselves before one man in the crowd cheered. Soon more people began to join him till the roar of the crowd boomed throughout the city.

Hisui smiled at this, not a smirk or a grin but a gentle smile. Though she could not show it she did care about these people. No not these people, her people. These were now citizens of Fiore she was now their Queen.

 **Capital of Fiore, Crocus**

The next day Natsu awoke to a loud sound, annoyed she got up slowly from bed. Opening the door Natsu saw the shocked face of a palace guard. "What do you want this early in the morning?" Natsu grumbled, the guard turned.

"Queen Hisui asked for your presence ma'am. Not to be rude ma'am but could you please put some clothes on." The guard said his face very red, it was taking all his will power to keep staring Natsu in the eyes.

Natsu looked down to see that she was indeed naked, her large breasts were out for all to see along with her perky pink nipples. And from the draft of wind she felt she knew her vagina was clearly visible. Looking at the guards face she could tell he was straining to keep himself professional. He was probably on the verge of having a nosebleed. _Up yours Wendy._ Natsu smirked to herself, now was her chance to prove Wendy wrong. Reaching forward Natsu wrapped her arm around the guard's neck, she felt him shudder under her touch. Natsu stepped forward, pressing her breasts against the man's chest she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, her breath tickling his ear. "Just say the word and this hot body could be yours. Imagine yourself pounding me away, moaning out your name." The poor guard couldn't handle Natsu and in an explosion of blood he passed out on the floor. Unconscious but probably having the best dream in his life.

Natsu laughed to herself as she went back inside to put some clothes on. Once ready she walked to the throne room to see Hisui and Wendy waiting for her. Natsu apologized for being late and waited for Hisui to speak. "The conquest of Caelum showed me that the power of my country is more than I had expected. However I feel that this will not be enough for stronger countries. Caelum was a massive island, surrounded by water and easy to defeat. With our quick victory no other nation even knows an attack happened. However I wish to prepare more extensive defenses throughout Fiore. I believe more railroads should be built first to help speed up the transportation of resources, manpower, and military equipment." Hisui paused so that the information could sink in.

"To do that however I need someone who is competent. I believe Jude Heartfilia should be the one to run these operations. Though his company went bankrupt I believe he can do the job, after all my father considered him a friend and a great business associate." Natsu looked confused towards Hisui.

"Shouldn't you be talking to other people about this? With all due respect master I only know battle and bloodshed not business." Hisui closed her eyes for a second then opened them to look Natsu straight in her eyes.

"You are correct, I am telling you this because I need you to track down Jude Heartfilia so that I may ask of his assistance. His skill in the railroad business was unparalleled. He will be a very useful asset." Natsu nodded her head in understanding.

"It shall be done as quickly as possible master. However I would like to ask where is Jude's daughter Lucy Heartfilia? She could prove useful in tracking her father down." Natsu asked Hisui.

"Hmm, I believe she joined Fairy Tail, though after the disappearance of their main members it disbanded. I do know from the new magic council that Fairy Tail has in fact registered again to become a guild. You can find them in Magnolia." Hisui answered Natsu's question. Natsu was about to leave when she stopped herself in her tracks.

"Master I believe that we should use Caelum, turning the massive island into a fortress to protect ourselves from the south. This military base will provide jobs to the people of Caelum and in turn keep our military buildup a secret. Since no other nation knows Caelum was conquered we can secretly build naval vessels, airships and other weapons without needing to worry about being discovered."

"Also we can also build a missile defense system in the south placing MER-1's there to keep ourselves from being flanked. The weapon the council graciously gave us Etherion, can be used in dealing massive damage to enemies." Hisui smiled at Natsu in a knowing manner.

"Your input shall be taken in consideration, now go the railroads need to be built before anything can be done." Natsu and Wendy bowed their heads and made their way out of the throne room. Their mission was clear find Jude Heartfilia and bring him before Hisui.

 **The next day, Southeast Fiore, Magnolia**

Natsu stretched her arms as she got off the train, next to her Wendy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. They walked up to a citizen and asked the directions to the Fairy Tail guildhall. They walked out of the city to the top of a hill, there they saw a rundown building with the Fairy Tail banner.

Walking into the guild hall they saw people laughing and drinking, some people glanced at them but said nothing. That is until a certain blonde mage noticed them. Lucy ran over the Natsu and Wendy waving at them. "Hey guys I did not expect to see you here. What brings you to our guildhall?" Lucy was curious to know why Natsu and Wendy came here. After all they seemed to work for the Queen of Fiore.

Well actually we can here to speak with you Lucy Heartfilia." Wendy responded to her question. Lucy looked shocked that they had specifically come to speak to her. "Well uh what do you need?"

Natsu this time was the one to speak up. "We would like to speak in private with you, this has to do with your family." Natsu whispered to Lucy.

With a more serious expression Lucy told them to follow her. As they left a certain redhead saw them leave the guildhall.

 **Lucy's Apartment**

Once had taken a seat in Lucy's apartment Natsu spoke again. "We have come here to ask if you know any information on the whereabouts of your father Jude Heartfilia." Lucy looked surprised for a second then composed herself.

"I do not know where he is currently last I saw him, he was working in a merchant guild called Love & Lucky." Lucy closed her eyes in thought. "May I know why you need to find my father?"

Natsu remained silent as she weighed her options. _I could tell her but that might make her suspicious of what her father's work will be. And Fairy Tail is notorious for getting in the way of everyone's plans. I could mention the railroad work but she might ask why we would need her father specifically. Shit, I'll just say that her father was the best at what he does. After master's father and master, herself have a great deal of respect for Heartfilia._

"Her majesty has requested Jude Heartfilia because of his unparalleled skill in business specifically the railroad sector." Lucy understood what they wanted now, they wanted a skilled man behind a government railroad project.

Natsu stood up and stretched her hand out for Lucy. "Thank you for your help. We'll get out of your hair now." Lucy took her hand and shook it. Before Natsu could release Lucy's hand the blonde leaned forward and hugged Natsu. "Take care of my dad alright." Natsu responded by awkwardly hugging back. While hugging Lucy slowly raised her hand to the back of Natsu's neck. When she placed her hand on the dragon tattoo a sudden instinct to push magic into it filled Lucy. With a pulse of magic Natsu pushed Lucy to the ground.

Natsu breathed heavily as her vision swam as Lucy's magic damaged the contract but did not break it. _I should have brought Wendy with me but I was more suspicious of the guild members then Lucy. I need to get out of here now, make it back to the guildhall get Wendy and leave as fast as I can._

Natsu started to run towards the door to leave when Lucy grabbed her back and pulled her down. Her blurry vision made her fall feel even worse. Natsu in her struggle felt her hand touch Lucy. Knowing where the other girl was she raised her hand and punched as hard as she could. She could hear Lucy cry out in pain but still she continued to try and hold Natsu down. "Stay still I'm trying to help you!" Lucy struggled to hold onto a much stronger Natsu.

The punches kept coming however, until finally Lucy slipped up for a split second, Natsu flipped over and got to her knees ready to run. But when she took one step forward Lucy caught her other leg tripping her. Natsu knew currently she was in a very bad position her back was facing Lucy and her neck was exposed. Lucy knew this as well and threw herself onto her back trying to reach for her neck. _Almost there just need to add some more magic and the contract should break, at least that's what I think judging from Natsu's reaction._

When Lucy almost had Natsu she received an elbow to the face. Blood began to flow from her nose as her gripped it with one of her hands. "Ow! What was that for?" Lucy cried out, tears stinging her eyes. Natsu took this opportunity to wiggle out of her grip and stand up. Breathing heavily she unsheathed her katana and pointed it at Lucy. "I won't do anything about this incident because of your helpful information but I warn you to tread lightly Heartfilia. Next time I might not be so kind." And with that Natsu wobbled out of Lucy's apartment. The foreign magic started to disappear as time passed but Natsu's heart continued to beat rapidly. Almost being sealed again felt so scary that she panicked. Natsu ran as fast as she could to the guildhall, leaping onto rooftops she continued until she saw the building.

Once inside she looked around and saw that Wendy was nowhere to be seen. However there was a group of Fairy Tail mages gathered around something. Getting a bad feeling Natsu ran over to see what it was. Natsu saw Erza and Wendy having a standoff the redhead had summoned a sword and was pointing it to Wendy.

Erza was not a person of patience when she wanted answers they had to come fast or she would usually threaten people till they talked. And maybe beat them, though she claims she does not do that. Right now Wendy had done the one thing mages of Fairy Tail have learned well. Do not defy Titania.

With both daggers drawn in defense Wendy waited silently for an attack. "I will ask one last time why are you here!" Erza shouted out to try and get an answer out of Wendy. She remained silent not a sound in response.

Taking a deep breath Natsu tried to hide any signs of weakness she might still show from her close encounter to be resealed. Walking forward she stood in between Erza and Wendy with her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Enough! We were just about to leave." Erza narrowed her eyes at Natsu while Wendy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I saw you leave with Lucy, where is she?" Erza asked, her voice was not as cold as Natsu expected it to be. Natsu also noticed that even though Erza was asking in concern for her friend she did not seem like she wanted to fight.

Taking advantage of this Natsu let go of her swords hilt and relaxed her stance. "She is back at her apartment, we had a friendly chat. We came here to check up on the guildhall. After all both King Toma and Queen Hisui were quite fond of Fairy Tail." Natsu lied through her teeth, hoping that they believed her. Though she was only lying about the purpose of her visit.

Erza glared at Natsu for a solid minute, a tense air carried throughout the guildhall. And with a sigh Erza sent her sword back to her pocket dimension. "I'll believe you for now." Erza said, Natsu sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry we cannot stay any longer duty calls. Let's go Wendy." Natsu began to walk toward the exit with Wendy right on her tail, when Makarov decided to speak up. "Must you leave already? You have just arrived and I'm sure you would like to rest." Though his voice sounded friendly Natsu knew he was studying her. She tried to relax her muscles as much as possible to look casual. "No, sadly we cannot stay any longer. We must be heading back now if we are to attend a meeting on time." Natsu was really starting to get annoyed with their insistence on them staying.

"With all due respect Master Makarov, but we have to attend that meeting the Queen has ordered it." Wendy suddenly spoke up, with a small bow to Makarov she turned back to Natsu and nodded her head as a signal for them to leave. The Fairy Tail Guild watched as the two left the guildhall. As soon as they were out of sight Erza sprinted out of the guildhall.

Erza ran as fast as she could through the streets of Magnolia towards Lucy's apartment. Feeling like she was moving to slow she Requip into her Flight Armor. Moving like a scarlet bullet she reached Lucy's apartment in a matter of minutes. Not even bothering to knock Erza stormed into her friend's apartment. "Lucy are you ok? Lucy where are you!" Erza yelled as she moved throughout the apartment, sword in hand. Then she heard Lucy's voice speak, it sounded muffled. "I'm in the bathroom, don't worry I'm fine." Lucy yelled back to Erza to let her know that she was ok.

After stepping out of the bathroom Lucy sat down on the edge of her bed. Erza sat down across from her on a couch. Erza noticed that Lucy had just showered and was drying her hair with a towel. However that was not what intrigued Erza, she had noticed that not once had she seen Lucy's face and she was beginning to get a bad feeling. "Lucy let me see your face." Erza said softly, hoping that her bad feeling was wrong.

Slowly Lucy slowly lowered the towel, exposing her face to Erza. Her nose had a nasty bruise and from the looks of it there was some dry blood just below her nostrils. Erza also saw some bruising just above her eyebrow and another one on her jaw. "Lucy what happened to you!" Erza nearly shouted out.

"I was stupid Erza I tried to use my magic to break the contract or whatever it is that is making Natsu a slave. She did not take that well when I tried and well you can see what happened." Lucy said with a sheepish smile on her face.

Erza smile a little at her friend's words. "What exactly happened here so that I can understand why you got hurt." Erza said seriously. Lucy explained the real reason why Natsu talked to her in private and said that it was nothing to worry about. "After that she stood up to shake my hand, I grabbed it and hugged her. While I was hugging her I placed my hand on the tattoo she has on the back of her keck. I suddenly felt the instinct to push my magic into it. That was when the struggle started. It seems that whatever makes the so called contracts is that tattoo as I suspected. And judging from her reaction if enough magic is pushed into it you can break the contract or make a contract. If we can break the contract she has with Hisui we can reseal her and bring her to master. He might know what to do. We can free Natsu from this endless chain of owners so that she can experience real freedom. A real free life that she can control." Lucy spoke, excitement was exploding from her very body as her hopped a little in the air. Erza smiled at the good intentions Lucy had. Even though Natsu had hurt her she still wanted to save her.

"We should go after her maybe we can beat her to your father. It's been seven years since we last saw her and I believe it's time I kept my promise." Erza said, she had forgotten that seven years ago she had promised to try and free Natsu.

After mapping out their route Erza left to go prepare her luggage and inform Gray and Lisanna. Tomorrow would be a race to get to Love and Lucky first. Once Erza had arrived at the guildhall she approached Gray and Lisanna. Juvia was sitting a table away practically drooling at Gray. "Gray, Lisanna tomorrow we are heading out on a mission, I want you to prepare to meet me and Lucy at the train station in the morning." Erza said, Lisanna and Gray raised their eyebrows, confused at the sudden mission. "We are going on a mission already? We just got back from one yesterday." Gray said, Lisanna nodded her head in agreement.

Erza sighed. "We are going after Natsu and Wendy. They are heading to talk with Lucy's father and I think Lucy found a way to free her from her seal. But we have to move fast if we want to catch up to her. If she gets back to the capital we won't be able to talk to her, after all she now works for Queen Hisui." Erza revealed to Gray and Lisanna.

"Natsu? She is powerful it will be difficult to take her on." Gray said, he knew about the tattoo seal, Lucy had told her team when they had escaped the Tower of Heaven.

"Yeah Erza, and now we have to worry about her partner Wendy. We don't know how powerful she is. I believe we should take another person with us. Someone powerful." Lisanna suggested, just as she said that Mirajane walked over to speak with Erza.

Leaning over Mira whispered into Erza's ear. "That pink haired girl that was here gave off some strange magic. It felt demonic." Erza's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure?" Erza asked.

"Yes I'm sure, you're talking to a take-over mage who uses demon's souls." Mira said, irritation laced in her voice. Erza nodded and then thought for a second. _Though I hate to say it Mira is as strong as me. As a fellow S class mage she could be very useful in beating Natsu and Wendy._

"Mira can you come with us to track down Natsu and Wendy?" Erza asked Mirajane. Mira thought for a second and then spoke. "Sure I just hope you can catch up to me." Mira teased, Erza however was serious so she did not take the bait. Nodding towards Mira, Erza left the guildhall to prepare.

 **The Next Day, Magnolia Train Station**

The morning sky welcomed the five Fairy Tail mages, who were waiting for the train to arrive. Lisanna hoped Happy did not cause too much trouble to Elfman. Erza was thinking about how to fight Natsu. Lucy was thinking about what they will do if they win, no, when they win. Gray thought about ways to counter Natsu's fire magic. Lastly Mirajane thought about what type of magic Natsu might have that could give herself the presence of a demon. The team waited until their train arrived at the station. Once on board they talked about how they might be able to beat Natsu. "She has incredible hand to hand combat capabilities and powerful Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Her speed and strength will make her a tough opponent. She will be very good at defending herself. I have learned this from the limited times I have faced her." Erza explained to the team what she has learned from her experience fighting Natsu.

"Also something you guys need to know, she has a dragon tattoo on the back of her neck. This tattoo is a magic seal of some sort. By pulsing magic into it, she becomes weakened. I do not quite know what the seal does if you push enough magic into it but I assume that it will break her current contract and reseal her." Lucy added into the pool of information. Earlier she and Erza had explained her theory to reseal Natsu to everyone. She just hoped that she was correct.

"So we just have to push enough magic into her magic seal to beat her? Sounds easy enough." Gray added into the conversation. "That might sound easy but Natsu won't be alone, she has her partner Wendy there to back her up." Lisanna said to Gray, she had felt Wendy's magic power back at the guildhall. Wendy was no pushover and she knew Gray knew as well.

"So this Wendy girl, do we have any information on her? Maybe what magic she uses, anything?" Mirajane asked, Erza shook her head. "No, back at Tenrou was the first time we ever saw Wendy. I don't know what magic she uses but I want all of you to assume she is as dangerous as Natsu." Erza warned everyone. The rest of the train ride was just the team making some small talk to pass the time.

 **Acalypha Town, One Hour Later**

After getting off the train the Fairy Tail team began to ask the town folk about the direction of Love and Lucky. Once that was done they headed as quickly as they could to the guildhall. After jogging for about ten minutes they arrived at the small guild and entered. Walking to one of the employees Lucy asked for Jude Heartfilia. "Um...Mr. Heartfilia is at his home just west of the guildhall. He left early saying he has an important meeting." Lucy thanked the woman and came back to her friends.

"She said my father left to meet someone at his house. If we hurry we can catch Natsu before she leaves!" Lucy said, with that the group ran through the streets towards Jude's house. The team waited outside of the house ready to spring into action. One hour passed before the house door opened. Just as Lucy had said Natsu was walking out, accompanied by Wendy.

Natsu turned around and shook Jude's hand and said her goodbyes, once the door closed and she had made it halfway down the road Natsu stopped dead in her tracks. Smelling the air for a second Natsu unsheathed her katana, Wendy followed her lead and drew her daggers. "Come on out Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna. I know you're there, there is also one more of you but I don't know you." Natsu said to what seemed to be an empty street. Slowly one by one the team stepped out of the shadows to stand in front of Natsu.

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked the group. Erza who stood at the front of the group responded to her question. "We are here to free you." Erza said. **"Requip: Flight Armor!"** With a blinding golden light Erza disappeared. She reappeared behind Natsu, sword already coming down in a large arc. However her strike would make it, with a loud clang of metal Wendy had blocked Erza with one dagger. Using her second dagger Wendy thrust her blade forward.

Erza used her flight armor to quickly slip away. "You think you have what it takes to face me? I will show you that I Natsu Dragneel am to be feared!" Natsu shouted as she charged forward. Bringing her sword down upon Erza she tried to finish her. Erza disappeared in a blur leaving empty air where she once stood. Natsu's sword ripped through the earth, leaving behind a massive gash.

At this same moment everyone decided it was time to join the fight. Leaving Natsu to their strongest members Gray, Lisanna, and Lucy faced Wendy. Meanwhile Mirajane joined Erza in the battle. **"Take-Over: Satan Soul!"** Jumping into the fray Mirajane got right in Natsu's face. **"Darkness Stream!"** At point blank range Natsu was forced to try and cut the multiplying hands of darkness. But soon she was over run, grabbing onto her the darkness formed an orb and exploded.

Natsu was clearly damaged by this attack. Growling to herself Natsu leapt forward and swung her sword at Mirajane. The white haired woman took a step back avoiding the attack. However Natsu was not done, letting go of the sword in midair she spun around and grabbed it with another arm so that she can make a continuous attack. Surprised by this Mirajane got cut on her shoulder.

The battle however was nowhere near over, Erza appeared behind Natsu once again and kicked her back, launching her forward. Mirajane took the opportunity to strike again. **"Evil Explosion!"** Having grabbed onto Natsu the explosion was as close as possible. Natsu was sent flying her armor broke on her shoulders and arms. After rolling back about thirty feet Natsu stood back up, spitting blood onto the ground. _Shit their strong, I guess I have to go hand to hand combat._ Sheathing her sword, Natsu got ready to fight.

"There it is, she's serious now Mira! Don't underestimate her fighting skill, she will be coming at us with all her might now!" Erza shouted over to Mirajane, she nodded in response. Both Fairy Tail mages attacked at the same time. Mirajane tried to go for a high kick to Natsu's head while Erza tried to go for a slash at her chest.

Natsu ducked under Mirajane's kick and grabbed her leg as it moved through the air. With a mighty twist Natsu flipped Mirajane over and side stepped Erza's slash. With her body wide open Erza tried to back up but Natsu was quicker at reacting. Grabbing Erza's face with her hand Natsu attacked without mercy. **"Grip Strike of the Fire Dragon!"** A fire blast consumed Erza's head as she screamed in pain. However before Natsu could let go Erza wrapped her legs around Natsu and wrapped her arms around her neck. Natsu thinking Erza was trying to push magic into the seal, began to panic.

"Now Mira!" Erza shouted as loud as she could. Natsu turned around to see Mirajane had already prepared her magic, a pitch black orb of magic. Natsu's eyes widened in shock, she tried to move but Erza held on tight. **"Soul Extinction!"** Both Natsu and Erza screamed in agony as they were hit by the dark blast of magic. Erza and Natsu were separated by the attack.

Breathing heavily Natsu remained standing though all her armor was destroyed. Mirajane however showed no mercy. Leaping forward Mirajane punched Natsu in the face, launching her back. Natsu slowly got up, blood flowing from some cuts on her arms and legs. But once again she was attacked, this time from behind. **"Ice Make: Lance!"** Natsu screamed in pain as five five pieces of ice stabbed into her back. She turned around to see that she has been sent flying towards Wendy's fight.

Natsu looked back to her fight to see Erza speeding towards her. **"Requip: Purgatory Armor!"** Bringing her massive sword down a huge crater formed from the impact. Natsu leapt out of the smoke cloud as she moved on Erza. **"Requip: Giant's Armor"** Bringing the massive golden fist Erza punches Natsu away. Coughing blood Natsu charged again this time she reached Erza before she could change. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** The point blank range of the attack shattered Erza's armor and sent her flying. Mirajane came running from behind Natsu ready to strike. However she never would make it. Turning around Natsu was ready for her. "You're in my range now!" Natsu shouted out. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Mirajane was consumed by a swirl of fire as the flames collapsed upon her. The resulting explosion sent Mirajane high into the air.

"I'm not done yet!" Natsu said. A blue glow began to surround her as Natsu literally released all the magic power she had. **"Hidden Fire Form! Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!"** Fire exploded from Natsu, creating a spear of fire. Mirajane was hit directly launching her even further into the air. Mirajane cried out in pain, blood coming from her mouth.

She landed on the ground with a loud thud, Natsu was the only one still standing. However the fight was not yet over, slowly Mirajane and Erza climbed to their feet. Both were heavily injured but had the will to continue to fight. **"Requip: Fairy Armor!"** Erza was going to go all out with her strongest armor. Mirajane seemed to think the same thing. **"Take-Over: Sitri Soul!"** Natsu could feel the power of this new form, so to prepare she decided to wait to be attacked. Mirajane attacked first, with her new burst of speed she caught Natsu off guard and threw her towards Erza.

Erza pointed her twin swords at Natsu and fired a beam of magic. The direct hit threw Natsu back a few feet. "Feel the power of my ultimate demon!" Mirajane shouted as she punched Natsu further into the ground. Natsu dodged a second punch and swipe kicked Mirajane to the floor, back flipping to her feet Natsu tried to leap away only to be caught by Erza. Natsu dodged one sword swipe to her gut but was caught off guard by Erza's second sword.

Erza stabbed her sword into Natsu's thigh, blood flowed from the new deep wound. This wound made Natsu fall forward, her leg could badly carry her. Erza took this opportunity to place her hand on the back of her neck. _This is it we finally won._ Erza thought to herself.

 _Fuck no, I can't lose not while master still needs me! I'm sorry master but I need to do this. "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Natsu let out a bloodcurdling shout as an explosion of fire surrounded her body. Erza leapt back to avoid being burned any more than she already had been. "This is the end for all of you!" Black tattoos began to spread across Natsu's body and she transformed. The two Fairy Tail mages watched in shock as Natsu gained two dragon wings and a tail. "She! She is a demon! That's why her presence felt weird to me!" Mirajane blurted out, she knew they were in trouble now. Both mages had never felt power of this level. "Die!" Natsu shouted out as she flew high into the air, firing fireballs at the mages below. Erza and Mirajane dodged in every direction, leaping out of the way. Explosions ripped the ground everywhere.

Natsu dived out of the sky, towards Erza. She moved faster than ever before, fire began to gather around her arm as it was compressed down into the size of a ball. Slamming the fireball into Erza, she shouted out. **"Demonic Fire!"** Erza screamed out in pain as the fireball expanded rapidly. The point blank explosion continued to expand till the fireball was the size of a house.

"Erza! Are you ok!" Mirajane shouted, she however received no response. Natsu was determined to finish this fight as quickly as possible. Flying back up into the air she prepared to attack. Mirajane however had different ideas. Using the fire from her Sitri form she flew after Natsu.

Natsu began to inhale as much air as she could, Mirajane was almost upon her. "I won't let you attack!" Reaching forward Mirajane was inches from reaching Natsu. **"Roar of the Fire Demon!"** Fire consumed Mirajane as she was sent crashing into the ground. The roar however did not let up, she was crushed even further until a massive crater formed. When the smoke cleared both Erza and Mirajane were unconscious. Natsu landed on the ground with a sigh of relief, her tail sway lazily behind her as she walked over to make sure both mages were out.

Once she was sure she began to walk towards Wendy's fight, she see explosions in the distance. Natsu decided that she would remain in her Etherious form until all the Fairy Tail mages had been defeated. _Fairy Tail is beginning to become a nuisance. Whether by peaceful means or by force Fairy Tail will have to be dealt with. Though they don't know it, they are sticking their noses into business they should not have. The final decision will come from master but, if she asks for my advice I will tell her my answer. I only know battle and bloodshed. Pray Fairy Tail, that master has mercy on you. For if I am given the order I shall show no mercy._ With these thoughts Natsu continued to walk towards Wendy. Soon the ultimate test would come to Fairy Tail, but are they ready for it.

 **To be continued in chapter 10**

 **This is the end of chapter 9, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you can complement or leave criticism it in your reviews. Now I'm off to type chapter 10, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	10. Approval

**Hello people, I back once again for the next chapter of my story. This story is beginning to get a little hard to type. I have to remember a lot of little detail I put in and use them for later and that is what is making it hard. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

" **Magic" -** Magic attacks

" _Thoughts" -_ Thoughts

"Talking" -Talking

 **Chapter 10: Approval**

 **Acalypha Town, Five minutes back**

Wendy blocked Erza's sword strike and went in for her own. However Erza leapt away out of her range. Wendy was about to attack when Mirajane and Erza entered the fray. Wendy decided to let Natsu take care of those two while she took on Lucy, Lisanna, and Gray. Unsheathing her daggers Wendy attacked Gray first. She swiped at his neck, only for him to lean back. Her dagger passed just above his face. Using his momentum Gray allowed himself to fall backward, bringing his foot into Wendy's jaw. "I guess it's going to be our job to take you out. Tch, I wanted to fight Natsu." Gray said, throwing away his shirt Gray got ready to attack. **"Ice Make: Lance!"** Wendy dodged most of the lances but had to use one of her daggers to cut the last lance.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me." Wendy mocked Gray. "Hey! He's not alone you know!" Lucy and Lisanna shouted as they too joined the fray of battle. Lisanna took the lead in the fight. **"Take-Over: Tigress!"** With a burst of speed Lisanna was in front of Wendy. Lisanna took one swipe at Wendy, but Wendy caught her arm and twisted it. Lisanna twirled her body in the same direction and brought her heel down on the top of Wendy's head. Wendy released Lisanna's arm and thrust one of her daggers forward. Lisanna used her insane reflexes and flexibility to twist out of the way. However she received a cut on her side. Using the momentum of her dodge Lisanna rotated into another kick. This time however Wendy blocked it, Wendy crossed her arms and allowed the kick to hit. Lisanna was now unbalanced, using this Wendy punched Lisanna into the ground.

" **Open Gate of the Goat: Capricorn!"** Capricorn launched a succession of quick attacks, Wendy was forced on the defensive until she found the right moment. Ducking under one of Capricorn's attacks Wendy stabbed him in the throat and sliced to the right. Lucy watched as Capricorn returned into the spirit world. "You all shouldn't have come here, picking a fight with us was a bad idea." Wendy said. "Why do you care? Right now we're your enemy." Lucy said back to Wendy.

"You guys are good people, I don't want to kill you guys. We did nothing to you guys so why are you trying to attack us?" Wendy asked them. "We want to free Natsu. That is why we are fighting." Gray said, his face was as serious as Lucy and Lisanna had ever seen him. "Free Natsu? Natsu is fine the way she is, she is free to do what she wants. She does not need freeing." Wendy stated, "Then if we release the seal on the back of her neck it won't change anything. Right?" Gray countered, Wendy had to admit that it made sense. Plus that seal could be used against Hisui if someone made a new contract with Natsu. _Wait! That's it, they want to use Natsu for themselves. They cover their true intentions with good ones._ Wendy felt stupid for almost agreeing to them.

"You can't fool me! I know what you are really scheming!" Wendy shouted to the three Fairy Tail mages. Leaping high into the air Wendy attacked from the sky. **"Sky Dragon's!"** "Holy shit! She's a Dragon Slayer!" Gray shouted in shock. **"Roar!"** A blue tornado hit all three mages and crushed them into the ground. Before they could get up Wendy was once again upon them. "This is the end Fairy Tail!" Wendy shouted. Wind swirled around her in violent arcs, destroying the ground, leaving gashes. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"** Extending her arms out wind formed a wall around the Fairy Tail mages. Turning her arms ninety degrees the wind began to close in on the mages. **"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"** A massive burst of magic ripped through the air towards the Fairy Tail mages. When the smoke cleared all three mages were unconscious, blood flowed from multiple cuts on their body. Wendy walked over to Gray and lifted him up by the hair. Bringing her dagger to his throat she prepared to slice across his throat.

"Stop! Enough Wendy we need to leave now." Natsu interrupted Wendy. Natsu looked like she had gone through hell, blood flowed from a deep gash on her thigh and her armor was now nonexistent. "Why did you tell me to stop?" Wendy asked, Natsu continued to limp her way over to Wendy. "We need to leave them alive, Fairy Tail is notorious for taking revenge if anyone of their members is hurt. So to keep Makarov silent we shall allow them to live. Plus these people are good people, they don't deserve to die, after all you want to make the world a better place, right Wendy?" Natsu was being as cautious as possible for Hisui's sake. Wendy sheathed her daggers and let Gray drop to the ground with a groan.

"Then what shall we do then?" Wendy asked Natsu, these people knew what Natsu is now and there was no telling what consequences that could have. "We shall leave them alone for now, we should focus on what we shall do about the countries Bosco and Seven. Master will not attack either country without a good cause and excuse. So we need to sour relations with one of the countries and then make it seem like they caused the spark of conflict." Natsu said, she knew what the problem with Fairy Tail would have to wait until they could talk with Hisui.

Wanting to leave as quickly as possible Natsu grabbed onto Wendy and Spread her wings. With a great flap of her wings they took off high into the air, flying as fast as she could Natsu headed to Crocus. Leaving behind her the destruction the mage battles had caused.

 **Capital of Fiore, Crocus**

Hisui paced around the throne room, her eyes were unfocused as she was in deep thought. _Fairy Tail, what shall I do about you._ Hisui stopped pacing and opened her eyes. A smile slowly spread across her face, she had finally come up with an answer. "Tell the magic council to send a messenger to Fairy Tail." Natsu who had been in the throne room the whole time watched as a guard quickly left to go get a messenger. A few minutes later a strange frog man walked into the throne room and kneeled before Hisui.

"Your majesty you called for a messenger?" The frog man had a paper ready. "Tell Makarov that he will appear before me tomorrow, no questions asked. He has no choice in the matter." The messenger wrote down her words and then left the room. Hisui then turned to Natsu and spoke.

"How did your meeting with Mr. Heartfilia go?" Natsu explained to Hisui, that Jude agreed to help and that he would come to Crocus soon. After hearing this information Hisui dismissed Natsu. Hisui knew that her window was closing, she needed to push conflict out of Fiore and into the surrounding kingdoms. _Hopefully Natsu's plan works out as well as she thinks it will._

 **The Next Day, Southeast Fiore, Magnolia**

Makarov watched his guild from the second floor, members were drinking, talking, and talking job requests. It was a normal day for Fairy Tail if it wasn't for what had happened yesterday.

 **Flashback**

Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, and Mirajane had limped their way into the guildhall, bloodied and bruised. Concerned member helped them into the guild's infirmary, all the while asking what happened and how they got injured. Makarov entered the infirmary and told everyone to leave so that he could speak to the injured mages in private. Mirajane and Lucy were awake, everyone else was still unconscious. Makarov clenched his fists as he passed by each injured member, he stopped at Erza who was covered from head to toe in bandages. "She took a fire blast at point blank range to the face. I'm surprised she will be fine." Mirajane answered Makarov's silent question on how she got so injured. "Mirajane how did you all get so injured?" Makarov said silently, his expression was controlled to look calm and collected, but Mirajane knew from his eyes that he was furious about their injuries. Mirajane flinched in pain as she slowly sat upright.

"We picked a fight with Natsu Dragneel." Makarov's eyes widened in shock at that statement. "You tried to do what! Natsu Dragneel is Queen Hisui's personal guardian, she is one of the most powerful people in the kingdom, and you tried to fight her! Are you stupid! This could have very dire consequences!" Mirajane flinched at Makarov's yelling, she did not think he would react like this. "Well the magic council will take care of this, after all it's their job to deal with magic guilds." Mirajane countered, Makarov shook his head.

"Things have changed from the seven years we were in the Fairy Sphere. The Queen now has control of the magic council after they previous members were wiped out in an attack from a dark guild." Makarov said silently again, he would not have been too worried if it was the old magic council he had to deal with but now the situation was much more unpredictable. Mirajane did not know what to say, because of their actions Fairy Tail was in a precarious situation. "Rest for now I'll take care of the council, hopefully they are forgiving." Makarov sighed to himself, they had just gotten back from a long slumber and already were his brats causing trouble.

 **Present**

Makarov watched his guild while drinking his beer, he felt in his gut that something was going to happen, he just hoped it wasn't too bad. Just as he was going to refill his beer, the guild doors opened. Standing at the entrance was a frogman, Makarov knew it was from the magic council immediately. The frogman spotted Makarov and quickly moved through the guild towards him. "Are you Master Makarov?" The frogman asked, he sounded slightly out of breath. "Yes I am indeed, can I help you?" Makarov asked, the frogman pulled out a letter and opened it, reading loud and clear the whole guild could hear what he was about to say. "By order of her majesty Queen Hisui, you Makarov Dreyar, current guild master of Fairy Tail, are to head to Crocus today and have an audience with the Queen. In her majesty's own words, you Makarov will appear before the Queen, no questions asked." As soon as the frogman finished the guild erupted in an uproar. Makarov could feel a pit form in his stomach, he would not deal with the magic council, in other circumstances that would be a blessing. But this time he would have to defend Fairy Tail against the most powerful person in Fiore, the Queen.

To silence his guild Makarov gave them a few hopeful words. "Do not worry my children, I shall defend Fairy Tail just as I have always done." The guild cheered and clapped but Makarov felt none of it, he knew this was much more serious. Makarov quickly left the guildhall and head towards the Magnolia train station as fast as he could, after all he could not keep the Queen waiting. As the train zoomed past the countryside Makarov watched the sky slowly darken, it just made him feel a little nervous.

 **Capital of Fiore, Crocus**

Makarov walked through the hallways of Mercurius, he did not know what was going to happen, after all he was only used to handling the magic council. Two guards walked on either side of him, an awkward silence hanged over them as they walked towards the throne room. Once they reached the doors of the gate room, the two guards walked in front of Makarov and opened the doors. He could see Queen Hisui sitting on her golden throne, Makarov saw that she had three necklaces, however her third necklace caught his eye. It shined like a gentle flame, giving Hisui an almost menacing look in her eyes. Walking forward Makarov kneeled before Hisui and waited to be addressed.

"Master Makarov...do you know why you have been called here today?" Hisui asked, she had yet to move from her throne and her eyes had not moved from Makarov. "I do...and I would like to formally apologize for the actions of my children." Makarov hated how silent the room was, he could hear his own heartbeat.

"I accept your sincere apology. However Master Makarov...you are on very, very, very thin ice right now, and it would be in your best interest that you proceed with caution. Consider this meeting a warning. If there is a repeat of this…" Hisui stood up from her throne, her eyes intensified into a sharp glare. "...Mark my words, there will be hell to pay." The threat was loud and clear for Makarov, the Queen was dead serious on her words. "You may leave, and remember I don't want to hear of another incident ever again." Makarov stood up and bowed to Hisui. "Thank you, your majesty." After saying those words Makarov left Crocus as fast as he could, Erza and her group had fucked up big time.

 **Southeast Fiore, Magnolia**

Once Makarov had arrived at Fairy Tail, he immediately went to the infirmary and informed Erza and her team about the situation. "The Queen has got to be kidding...right?" Gray asked, Makarov shook his head. "She was dead serious, and I believe she would follow through with any threat she says."

"And why is that Master?" This time Erza asked, she had finally woken up. "As guild master I had to catch up with what has changed during the seven year gap. When the old magic council was attacked, Queen Hisui ordered the extermination of all dark guilds. That order meant that even prisoners that were affiliated with dark guilds were also purged. The next day after her speech, she had all dark guild prisoners executed. A few weeks after that almost all dark guilds had fled from Fiore."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, they did not know such a terrible thing had happened. Though those that were purged were affiliated with dark guilds, they were still people. Makarov sighed, drama seemed to always find Fairy Tail no matter what. "Erza...and the rest of you, I forbid you from continuing to pursue Natsu Dragneel. We, your guild mates will always your backs, however this situation puts all of Fairy Tail in unnecessary danger." Though Erza and Lucy wanted to protest, they understood Makarov was very serious about his decision. "Now get some much needed rest, your wounds need to heal." Makarov spoke softly, almost like a father would talk to his children. The group of mages laid back in their beds and closed their eyes to rest, on their mind was the memory about the power Natsu Dragneel wielded. Wendy Marvell too was on their minds, she was a new obstacle, a very powerful obstacle.

 **Two months later, Northeast Fiore, Border with Seven**

The Fiore border with the kingdom of Seven was a heavily wooded area where animals thrived. In the thick of these woods was a small dirt trail that traveled between the two countries, this was one of many trails made in the forest for people to use for easier travel. Be it mages from wizard guilds or simple citizens who want to travel between countries. Currently on this specific dirt trail was a caravan of trucks. In front of said trucks stood two women, the darkness of the night covered these two females in shadows. About ten men got out of the trucks while the rest of the men stayed in the trucks. One man walked forward towards the two females, he had a large brown cigar in his mouth. Once he stood before them he extended his hand out towards them, he smiled as he shook both their hands. "It is quite a pleasure to finally meet both of you." His voice was laced with barely contained excitement. Reaching into his pocket the man pulled out a lighter, bringing the flame to his cigar he inhaled softly. Looking up he quickly pulled out two cigars and handed them out. "Would you like one as well, I believe it was rude of me to not offer you two a cigar." The two women took a cigar and put them in their mouth, leaning forwards the women waited for the man to light their cigar.

With a small cloud of white smoke one of the women finally spoke. "You brought the shipment quite fast...why?" The man chuckled at the question. "Well with the amount of product you are buying I had to move it out quickly or risk getting caught. After this delivery I am a rich man. I'll probably be able to retire with this much money. Speaking of money, did you bring it, after all we agreed that we would both keep our end of the deal." Inhaling softly the gentle glow of the cigar illuminated the women's eyes, a beautiful emerald color. "Bring the case." The emerald eyed women said to her partner. Walking towards a tree the women grabbed a briefcase and presented it to the man. With a soft click the case opened and showed its contents to the world, stacks of money. The man reached to grab the case when he was interrupted.

"Before we hand our money over to you, show us the product." The man retracted his hand and nodded to the men behind him. "Open the trucks, all of them." Once the doors opened a powerful smell rushed into the air. Walking towards the end of the first truck, the females looked at the contents, their only reaction was an inhale. The cigars glowed for a brief second, turning around one of the women took the briefcase and walked towards the man. "How about another deal? I'm sure you will find it interesting." The women stopped a few feet from the man, her identity was still obscured by the dark night. However as the clouds slowly moved through the sky the moonlight finally got to shine down on the earth below.

The moonlight could barely breakthrough the dense forest, but it was enough for the man to see the armor and katana. The only thing her could see of her face was her emerald eyes, they were cold and calculating. Gulping the man took one step forward and spoke.

"A new deal? Please elaborate on this deal of yours." The women was quick to respond. "We want you to retire so that we can control these routes." Her tone was clear and showed no hesitation. The man narrowed his eyes at her. "You want me to give my business to you? And why would I do that?" This deal was quickly losing his interest, he would not hand over his hard work just because he wanted to retire.

"While we control the business, you will receive a cut of the profit. You can retire and never have to work again and still make money. Plus if operations are compromised you will never be questioned as we will be the ones who were in charge. I believe this is a good deal." The man rubbed his chin in thought. He was already rich enough to retire an entire neighborhood, why not retire and still continue to get paid. Plus he would become immune to arrest as his involvement could never truly be confirmed. "I accept this deal if I am able to supervise all operations for one month to see how well you work." His demand was a far cry of what most would say, but he wanted to make sure he was making a good investment. "Deal." The women held out the briefcase of money. "Consider this your first payment." With that said the women handed the money over. The man turned to his men and showed the case of money. "The payment has been made, you know the routine people. Let's get this shipment moving." Soon the sound of engines roaring to life filled the once silent air. The caravan of trucks moved through the rough terrain, their bright lights shined throughout the forest.

 **One Month Later, Mt Hakobe**

Two steel doors opened, cold wind blew past the opening. Once the doors fully opened, trucks drove through, behind them the doors closed again. Natsu sighed, it was a struggle to get the trucks to the secret base in mount Hakobe. However she could not complain, this was the best place to hide. She watched as the men unloaded the trucks, the now retiring boss approached Natsu. "Ah miss I congratulate you, you have proved to me that you won't destroy what I worked so hard to build. Hahaha, I will head back to Seven now, I leave this business to you." The man got into one of the empty trucks and left with the convoy, they were all heading back to Seven. Natsu walked around the hideout, there were hundreds of boxes, all from the past month. Natsu noticed that each box had the symbol of Seven, strangely enough the symbol was waves crashing into a rocky Cliffside. Natsu laughed to herself, she expected the kingdom to use the number they are named after instead of a scenery. Opening one of the boxes Natsu saw that it was filled with plastic bags, all of them containing small green buds. Natsu's nose twitched at the powerful smell coming from the box, grabbing one bag Natsu was surprised on how light it was.

 _My plan is almost complete, all that is needed is to create a situation that creates tension between Fiore and Seven. And I believe I know just how to do that._ With a smirk spread across her face Natsu placed the bag back in its box and opened the steel doors to head outside. Her hair blew back and forth from the cold wind. With a massive blast of hot air she transformed, red wings sprouting from her back and her tail swishing back and forth lazily. Crouching slighting her wings spread to their full length. A small crater formed when she jumped, she flapped her wings faster. Heading towards Crocus at full speed Natsu smirked, her plan simply needed to be approved and then begin her operations.

 **Capital of Fiore, Crocus**

When Natsu arrived at Crocus it was late noon. The sun had begun to set and the sky was a fiery red. When Natsu was directly above Mercurious she allowed her wings to disappear. The sudden loss made her drop like a stone, she waited until the last possible moment to ignite the bottom of her feet, cushioning the impact. She had landed on a balcony, opening the glass door Natsu walked into the room and then out into the hallway. "You know, you could have used the front door?" Wendy said, she was leaning against the wall behind Natsu. "I have great news for master!" Natsu said, she began to walk again, Wendy following closely behind. "So all preparations are complete?" Wendy asked, Natsu simply nodded in confirmation.

The two walked into the throne room and bowed to Hisui. "Master all preparations are complete, all that is needed is your approval." Natsu said, Hisui stood up from her throne. "I see, then I shall allow this operation to begin. Plus construction on the railroads has begun. All we need to do is wait. Natsu I trust you can handle this?" Hisui asked, Natsu nodded and then looked over to Wendy. "You know what to do, correct?" Wendy nodded.

With the operation approved Natsu and Wendy left the throne room to prepare. Hisui sat on her throne and gnawed on her fingernails. _I'm starting to have second thoughts about this, maybe I should only take Seven. My army is too small to handle more than one country. However time is running out, this plan needs to work. With one overwhelming offensive I need to unite Ishgar under one banner, even if it's by force._ Hisui walked to the end of the throne room, in a display was a decorated sword. It had a golden sheath and jewels, at the end of the hilt was a single ruby. Grabbing the sword Hisui unsheathed the blade, it gleamed red from the sunlight. Gripping the hilt Hisui hardened her eyes. _For the future of my kingdom I will do all that is in my power to make sure my father will be proud of me. My rule will be remembered for hundreds of years. My name shall be known for all time and when I join my father in the afterlife my people will cry my name in sorrow. I will unite the continent of Ishgar under one banner. We need to unite, the massive empire Alvarez has already tried to attack Ishgar once and I know they will try again. The question is when._ Hisui sheathed the sword and placed it back where it was, she left the throne room and headed to her chambers. She knew the other kingdoms would never believe her if she said Alvarez will attack. They would say that there has been peace for over one hundred years. So her only option was to unite Ishgar under the flag of Fiore, that way everyone in Ishgar would be forced to help fight off Alvarez.

 **That's the end of chapter 10 I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I apologize if the chapter seems too short. I'm disappointed in myself I'm ten chapters in and I still have not started the arc yet. I will probably be on hiatus for a few weeks but I will continue to type for all.**


	11. War Declared

**If anyone of you readers can make a fanart of Natsu please send it to me, I would love to use it as my story cover. Anyway back to the story.**

" **Magic"-** Magic Attacks

" _Thoughts" -_ Thoughts

"Talking" - Talking

 **Chapter 11: War Declared**

 **X791, Mt Hakobe**

Natsu stood before her men, as she told them their directions. "You will take three trucks filled with drugs. Drive the trucks towards Crocus, halfway there you will be stopped and arrested by me and a small group of soldiers. Shortly thereafter you will be released; we need to arrest you so we can show that Seven is not doing enough to stop their drug trade. Once you are released head back to Mt Hakobe. There will be some trucks waiting for you, these trucks are to be transported into Seven. Our goal is to flood Seven with drugs. Violence from fighting gangs and dark guilds will force the government to act."

"If you have any questions, ask now." Natsu looked around as saw one person slowly raise their hand. "What if it's not enough to make the government act?" Natsu allowed a ghost of a smile to form on her face. "Then we shall have to take more extreme measures. Now get moving people!" The crowd quickly got to work at her command. Natsu walked outside and took flight. She flew until she was about halfway to Crocus. Diving down she landed and looked around her, heading through the forest trees she found Wendy and a group of soldiers loading up their weapons. Wendy was slowly filling up a magazine with ammo.

Walking over to Wendy, Natsu sat down next to her. "Operation: Silk Road is in motion; they'll be here in about two hours. Remember we capture, take a few photos and release them." Wendy nodded and loaded her magazine into her rifle.

"How long do you think Alvarez will wait?" Wendy asked Natsu. "I don't know but I hope long enough." Natsu sighed, she was beginning to doubt if this plan will be good enough to cause tensions. They needed to win quickly or else Alvarez could, probably will take advantage of the chaos to wipe out all of Ishgar.

Two hours passed by slowly, when the trucks were finally spotted the sun was at its highest point in the sky. Guns drawn Natsu and Wendy leapt in front of the trucks and aimed at the driver and passenger, simultaneously the soldiers surrounded the rest of the vehicles. "Step out of the vehicles with your hand in the air, one false move and you will be fired upon!" Wendy shouted out, she saw in her peripheral vision she saw a soldier holding a camera lacrima. The men followed the plan and got out of their vehicles, hands raised and all. Once everyone was rounded up Natsu opened the trucks and told the cameraman to take video, she grabbed one of the boxes and showed the camera the crest of Seven on the box. Next she opened the box to show its contents. This entire process lasted for thirty minutes before the camera was turned off and put away. "Now that the video and photos have been taken we shall take these trucks to Crocus police station to keep the...evidence safe. You guys head back to Mt Hakobe and continue as planned." Natsu dismissed the men and walked up to the first truck, opening the door she spoke. "Our job is done let's go." The soldiers began to climb into trucks and when everyone was accounted for the convoy began to move.

 **The Next Day, Capital of Fiore, Crocus**

"A massive shipment of narcotics was busted yesterday noon by a squad of soldiers. This squad was led by Natsu Dragneel, Guardian of Queen Hisui. The narcotics were stuffed into boxes that originate from the kingdom of Seven. In a conference held yesterday night by her Majesty, she stated,and I quote. "The amount of narcotics seized, makes me suspect that the kingdom of Seven was trying to weaken us as a nation, by flooding our streets with drugs they have put not only our children in danger. But they have also tried to spark an uprising of gang violence in our cities. Though I am still not certain, I shall continue to watch this investigation as it unfolds, until solid proof is given I shall keep my suspicions just that...suspicions." That is a very bold accusation made by her majesty. Do you think they hold any ground? Well I believe…"

The screen turned dark as its power source was commanded to turn off, Natsu turned around to look at Hisui. "You made a bold move by publicly accusing Seven, you think it will work?" Hisui stretched her arms out and let out a small groan. "Of course it will work, though I back-pedaled from a full accusation I have already planted in the minds of the masses that a conspiracy is happening against Fiore and Seven is the prime suspect. This idea will cause general distrust of Seven. All we need to do is make tensions high enough that Seven will retaliate. Once Seven does this we shall storm through Ishgar till Fiore is the only kingdom left. Once that is done we will expand our military to a whole new level, we will mass produce everything we have. A new weapon we might be adding to our military will be the TH-1; it is a prototype weapon currently and is part of a new type of vehicle we are producing, called tanks." Natsu looked surprised that a new vehicle was being created.

"You have not mentioned what we are doing now in the present. What are we doing to prepare for the conquest of Ishgar?" Hisui smiled at Natsu's question. "We already have been preparing, currently we have been mass producing airships, small arms and transport vehicles. We have also moved our MER-1 missiles closer to the border with Seven and Bosco. When we strike we will do so with all our might, we cannot afford to lose to many men. Caelum showed that these missiles can absolutely devastate an entire city, hell it might be capable of destroying an entire kingdom if we spread out our targets. These weapons will be vital in quickly conquering Ishgar." Natsu nodded in agreement, the MER-1 was a weapon unlike any, it could deliver destruction on a scale that it could only be classified as a super weapon.

Natsu left Hisui's chambers, heading back to her room she thought about what was coming in the future. She did not know if Fiore would be able to conquer Ishgar and then immediately try to fend off Alvarez.

 **One Year Later, X792, Magnolia**

"Throughout the past year relations with Seven have come to an all-time low, officials say that the tension between Fiore and Seven could turn hostile at any moment." Makarov rubbed his chin in thought; this was not good at all. The entire guild had been watching the news report with him, throughout the year Fairy Tail had noticed that Fiore and Seven had become hostile. They watched the news more and more frequently as the year passed, this latest report showed that war could now spark at any moment.

"Master what do you think will happen?" Lucy asked Makarov, the old man had an intense look in his eyes. "I am beginning to suspect that the queen is up to something, what that is I do not know. However I began to become suspicious when out of nowhere Caelum was announced a new territory of Fiore. The months leading to the announcement there was never any news that Caelum even talked to Fiore or negotiated." Erza narrowed her eyes as she tried to think, suddenly her eyes widened in shock. "Master! Remember when we woke up from our seven year sleep, the queen took us back to the mainland. When we were dropped off it was a military base! At the military base soldiers were preparing for something. We assumed it was more exercises because the queen said that is why the Fiore navy was in the waters around Tenrou Island! However now that I think about it, the exercises were already over! Yet when we were leaving the base what were they doing?" Makarov's eyes widened as he realized what Erza was talking about. "Exactly they were loading ammunition onto trucks, warships, and airships! The queen said they were only doing military exercises for the navy, so why were soldiers loading ammo onto all these other vehicles?" The entire guild was silent; they knew what happened at Caelum now. Fiore had invaded the neighbouring island kingdom and conquered it.

"Master can't we do something about Seven and Fiore, at this rate another invasion is bound to happen." Lucy asked Makarov, she looked fearful. "I'm afraid not my dear, this is not something a single guild can stop." Makarov felt a cold sweat form on his body. Something was going to happen soon, it was only a matter of time.

 **Northeast Fiore, Seven Border**

The border between Seven and Fiore has changed over the past year. Instead of a peaceful forest was not a tense standoff, Seven had fortified the border with hundreds of outposts. These outposts each had two artillery cannons. Soldiers were everywhere, and far behind was a small fleet of airships. Fiore had also sent soldiers to the border, along with the soldiers were hundreds of artillery cannons, trucks, and airships. What Seven could not see was that fifty miles away were ten trucks carrying missiles, Fiore had deployed the MER-1.

On the Fiore side a soldier was receiving orders from his commanding officer. "..Once you have caused them to retaliate I shall order a retreat. This will cause Seven soldiers to cross into our territory. Once they have fully entered Fiore we shall hold our ground and encircle them. While they are being encircled artillery will bombard them, then on my single we will squeeze them into surrender. Now go!" The soldiers saluted and then ran towards the Seven border. Once he was close he moved quietly up a tree. Once on the tree he took out his standard issue pistol and loaded the magazine with blank rounds.

Pointing his firearm into the air he fired until his pistol was empty. Immediately after that he could hear return fire in the distance, bullets zoomed by, dangerously close. The soldier jumped down from the tree and ran as fast as he could. He was almost back to the base when a stray bullet entered his head, blood exploded out the other side as he fell to the ground lifeless. The commander saw his dead body and knew that even though the mission was a success it was not supposed to have a casualty.

 **Capital of Fiore, Crocus**

Natsu watched as Hisui prepared to give the speech of a lifetime. She was clearly nervous, and was pacing back and forth but Natsu knew that this speech would be her most important. Both Natsu and Wendy would be standing next to her for this speech. Once it was time Hisui let out a breath to calm her breathing and opened the doors to the castle balcony, the roar of the citizens was deafening to her. Natsu and Wendy stood at her sides, their ears hurting from the loud noise.

Raising her hand Hisui silenced the crowd. "Citizens of Fiore I come before you today with terrible news. Yesterday afternoon the cowardly kingdom Seven shot and killed one of our own. This type of action cannot and will not be tolerated! For the past year we have done nothing but try and ignore their actions but this crosses the line! No more shall we turn a blind eye, no more shall we allow this to continue, and this loss of life was the final straw! They will regret the day they awakened us! My people sons and daughters of Fiore, this much I vow. The history of these days will be written in blood! By crushing the armies of our enemy, by seizing the weapons they thought to turn against us, we shall smite them from existence! We will not allow ourselves to be pushed around by a neighboring kingdom!" The crowd roared as loud as they could, rage pouring from them. But their shouting was drowned out by the roar of hundreds of airships flying over Crocus, every single one of them heading towards Seven. Hisui felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. Raising her arms she laughed, she laughed more than she has ever laughed before.

 **Northeast Fiore, Seven Border**

Bullets flew back and forth as soldiers ran, and crawled ever closer towards the border. The cry of artillery shells echoes throughout the sky as explosions rocked the ground. Both sides fought with unwavering spirit. Then shadows began to appear everywhere, they traveled slowly through the battlefield. Fiore soldiers cheered as they looked up to see a massive fleet of airships.

Natsu and Wendy both loaded their rifles, they were aboard an airship. They could see bullets streaking the sky as Seven tried to shoot down the fleet. Then the order was given to fire, airships fired down towards the Seven outposts. Explosions decimated the forest as fire and smoke filled the air. Natsu and Wendy nodded to each other; this was it, total war. Jumping off the side of the airship they dived to the ground, Natsu spread her wings and began to slow down; Wendy used her wind to cushion the landing. Once on the ground they both ran into the fray. "Remember Wendy focus on your surroundings, there will be hundreds of soldiers everywhere both friendly and hostile." Natsu said, she raised her rifle and began to open fire.

"Got it, take care of yourself Natsu." Wendy said, she spotted a Seven soldier who had snuck past their front. Wendy aimed her rifle and filled him with bullets. Looking up she saw hundreds of deep red orbs flying through the air. "They are using incendiary artillery shells already?" Wendy asked, Natsu smirked as she spread her wings.

"Let me help them out!" Flying high into the air Natsu spread her arms out, hundreds of small magic circles appeared behind her. **"Meteor shower!"** Hundreds of fireballs rained down on the forest below. She could hear Seven soldiers trying to hold their ground. Diving down she landed behind enemy lines. Drawing her katana Natsu sliced a soldier in half and using one hand fired her rifle at a group of ten soldiers.

"How did she get behind us!?" Natsu heard the soldiers shout at each other. Taking a deep breath Natsu unleashed flames of unimaginable heat. **"Fire Dragon's Demonic Fire!"** The powerful roar vaporized the soldiers and any forest behind them. "This is what I live for." Natsu said her eyes glowed blood red.

Wendy saw some Fiore soldiers taking cover behind some trees, running over towards them Wendy asked them why they weren't advancing. "What are you doing, you're going to be left behind!" The soldiers looked at her and shouted. "They have a wizard, we can't move or else he'll…" The man never finished because a beam ripped through the tree and his body, killing him instantly. Wendy fired blindly into the forest and waited for the wizards to retaliate.

She noticed a small light flash for a brief second and took her chance. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** The tornado of wind ripped its way through the forest and incredible speed. Leaving behind a barren land. The Wizard had blocked the attack by crossing his arms. Blood flowed from cuts on his arms but he ignored them, instead he formed a blade of energy. Charging forward he swung his blade. Wendy sidestepped and dropped her rifle on the ground, drawing her twin daggers she prepared for combat.

"You think you can beat me in close quarter combat? You must be insane!" The wizard shouted as he charged Wendy. She knew his blade was going to burn through her daggers if she tried to block them. The blade was made out of his magic, and that magic allowed him to burn through trees and people. Dodging his first strike Wendy tried to go for the wizards throat but had to leap back when he quickly swiped his blade to her arm.

 _This bastard is going to be difficult. All I need to do is make him slip up. If I can do that this fight is over._ Looking around her Wendy saw her rifle on the ground. Smirking Wendy charged the man, she kept back to avoid his energy blade. Using this as her opportunity she threw her blade at his unguarded body. The dagger dug deep into his blade arm. Blood leaked out of the wound as the man screamed in pain.

The wizard charged Wendy, swinging wildly she chased Wendy around. Wendy did her best to dodge his blade as her attacked like a madman. Slowly she led him closer to her target. Then she made her move, ducking under a slice she reached her arm out to the ground. The dagger in the wizard arm had slowed his attacking speed considerably. Using this to her advantage Wendy picked up her rifle from the ground and swung it around to point it in the man's general direction.

She pulled the trigger and let the automatic fire do its work. The sound of rapid automatic fire filled the air as Wendy unloaded the magazine into the man's torso. Wendy walked over to the collapsed man and kneeled down next to him. He was making gurgling noises as blood leaked into his throat from his stomach. Pulling the dagger out of his arm Wendy sliced his throat open and watched as the life left his eyes.

Wendy stood back up to find that more Fiore soldiers had come to help. She followed their lead past the destruction she caused and back into the forest. While running Wendy reloaded her rifle and prepared herself to shed even more blood.

 **Front lines, Natsu**

Natsu grinned as she sliced enemy after enemy, her eyes glowing a bloody red. No one could stop her she was too powerful. The negative emotions around her seemed to only fuel her power. Taking flight Natsu flew high into the air and placed her hands into front of her. A rapidly rotating ball of fire formed and began to grow in size as her grin got even bigger. "Say your prayers! This is the end for you all! Hahaha" The fireball began to collapse on itself as the heat of the fire increased. Natsu continued to condense the fireball until it was only the size of her two palms together. **"Fire Curse! Compression Cannon!"** A massive beam of compressed fire shot out, the fire vaporized anything in its path. Then it exploded with such force that they could in the sky were annihilated by the shockwave.

Natsu watched the destruction she caused with glee. "Now then let's make sure Seven can't make a defense strategy." Flying as fast as she could Natsu landed on an airship and walked into the command room. As soon as she was noticed the captain of the airship stood up and saluted her. "Ma'am!" Natsu interrupted the man before he could say anything else. "I need you to contact the MER-1 units now!" Natsu said, the captain immediately began to bark at his officers to do as they were ordered.

Soon on the screen Natsu saw the commander of the MER-1 units on the screen. "What are our orders ma'am?" The commander was straight to the point. "You are to launch a strike on the capital of Seven. Salin will burn to the ground before Seven can even come up with a defense strategy." Natsu said, the commander nodded. "After Salin is confirmed to have been destroyed you are free to target any city within Seven that could prove to be troublesome to capture." With the orders given the commander cut the connection to begin the strike on Salin.

Natsu the used the so called universal channel to speak with the entire Fiore army. "Salin will burn within the hour and when that happens we shall make our move and crush Seven!" Natsu could hear cheers coming through as everyone heard her message. The great push was coming and it would spell Seven's doom.

 **That is the end of chapter 11; I truly hope you all enjoyed the beginning of the Conquest Arc, which is what I am dubbing it until I can come up with a good name. It's really hard to type on my phone but I don't own a computer so forgive me if I take longer to update and if I gave more spelling mistakes.**


	12. Salin Burns, Victory!

**Hola amigos I am back with chapter 12 of The Guardian. I am happy that I have finally started the arc, seriously there were too many setup chapters to type, but that's just me complaining about my own story. Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a leg surgery so currently I can only type on my phone. Plus I get super lazy. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

" **Magic" -** Magic Attacks

" _Thoughts" -_ Thoughts

"Talking" - Talking

 **Chapter 12: Salin Burns, Victory!**

 **Front Lines, Natsu**

Natsu had ordered the army to halt all advances and to stay on standby. She was waiting for news to reach her that the MER-1 missiles had launched. While Natsu waited the army had begun an artillery bombardment. This was done in order to keep Seven forces from regrouping and building up a defense.

After about ten minutes of radio silence, finally the confirmation came that MER-1 missiles were in the air. Once Natsu heard this she used the universal channel once again. "The time has come my brethren! We begin a full assault, charge, charge, charge!" Natsu yelled the order. Soon after gunfire began, Natsu went back outside of the airship and took off. Flying through the air Natsu watched as Fiore soldiers charged like a wave, a flood surging forth from the forest.

After spotting Wendy, Natsu dropped down and landed nearby. "Wendy it's good to see you are alright!" Natsu yelled over to her. Wendy turned around at the sound of her voice and smiled. "It's good to see you as well Natsu." Wendy said.

"I hear you ordered the full assault. Why?" Wendy asked Natsu.

"We have full confirmation that MER-1 missiles are in the air. A full charge will cause commanders and generals to ask HQ for a defense strategy, but they shall receive no answer as our missiles will have destroyed Salin. This will create mass panic in their ranks." Natsu explained to Wendy, who nodded her head in agreement.

"You are quite the cunning one Natsu." Wendy said, Natsu simply grinned.

"Anyway, how about we show Seven what we can do?" Natsu said, a twinkle gleaming in her eyes. They both took a deep breath as magic swirled around them. **"Fire Dragon's…" "Sky Dragon's…"** Heat and wind swirled around the two as their spells began to form. **"Roar!"** Fire and wind exploded out in two respective tornadoes. As the two traveled they began to blend and turned into one massive tornado. The wind fueled the fire making the flames hotter and more intense as they vaporized anything in their path be it soldiers, equipment, or trees.

The flames soon got hot enough to ignite the air creating a massive explosion. The crater that it created was the size of a small lake. Actually in a few years it would turn into a lake due to rainfall.

Natsu and Wendy had created a path of barren land. Using this path Fiore soldiers charged forth shooting Seven soldiers and taking their own casualties. From above Fiore airships decimated troops with hundreds of cannons firing. Soon they were able to eliminate all the Seven soldiers. The small defense that Seven had was able to hold out quite a while, however Seven had yet to send an army to meet Fiore head on. So Natsu decided to allow her troops to rest a bit before they marched toward Salin.

 **Capital of Seven, Salin**

Men and woman scrambled about the war room as they got files and other information sorted out. The king sat at the head of the table as generals suggested what strategy he should use. "Your majesty, I suggest we send a small force to face them head on. This force will slowly retreat making Fiore forces follow. While that force leads them, our main forces will flank to the right and attack them from behind. After that a delayed force will spear them head on. In the end their forces will be faced with a war on two fronts." A general said.

The king rubbed his chin in thought; he visualized the battle in his mind and deemed it to be good enough to try. "How quickly can we mobilize our troops?" The king asked.

"About one day at the least, two at most." A general answered. The king nodded his head in approval.

"Mobilize our troops we will strike back at these invaders!" The king slammed his hand on the table. The room burst into a scramble as officers began to relay orders. Or at least that is what would have happened.

Outside a massive explosion tore the royal palace apart. The extreme heat melted stone and the shockwave ripped buildings apart. People were either vaporized or slammed into rubble at high speeds, crushing bones and killing most instantly. The city of Salin was mostly destroyed from the explosion. Fires raged throughout the city, and people recovered from the shock of the sudden blast.

 **The Next Day, South of Salin**

Natsu could see a plume of black smoke rising in the distance. Though she wanted to head straight for the capital she could not because Fiore forces were currently still dealing with surprisingly heavy resistance.

Seven forces had dug down in trenches allowing them to repel Fiore's advance. So currently Natsu had ordered a halt in advance as it would simply waste lives. She instead decided to order an artillery bombardment of the trenches. Shells rained down on the enemy and if they attempted to climb out of their trenches they were cut down by machine gun fire.

However Natsu felt this process was taking too long so she decided to take matters into her own hands. "Wendy you stay here. I'll deal with this." Natsu said, taking off high into the air Natsu could see miles in every direction. Using the force of gravity Natsu let herself enter a free fall. Pulling her right arm back flames engulfed her arm. **"Fire Dragon's Demolition Fist!"** Natsu roared out as she impacted the ground. Using the momentum of the impact she pushed her fist deep into the ground as fire exploded outward. Spiderweb cracks began to form in the ground as fire pushed its way through.

The enemy screamed as the ground beneath them caved in, taking them with it. Natsu watched her handy work with satisfaction. The Fiore army watched in awe. Though magic is commonplace, mages were more rare in the world, especially when only ten percent of the world's population can wield magic. It's not surprising that many of these soldiers had never seen a mage in action for their entire lives. Until now at least, so they looked on in awe at how easily a single mage could take out an army if they were strong enough.

Natsu walked back the soldiers and shouted at them. "What are you all staring at! Get a move on!" The sudden noise snapped them out of their trance and they quickly began to advance towards Salin.

 **Capital of Seven, Salin**

When Fiore forces arrived in the capital the fires had already died down, civilians quivered in fear as they watched the invading army march through the streets of the now ruined capital. Men, women, and children cowered in fear not knowing what these soldiers would to do them or their families.

Wendy walked next to Natsu in silence as they past people clawing away at rubble in the hope of finding their loved ones, their cries echoing throughout the desolate city. Wendy's eyes widened when she saw a mother crying over her son. The boy was impaled by a piece of wooden shrapnel and would not make judging by the amount of blood surrounding him but still his mother called out to him, tears streaming down her face. Her son cried in agony as the piece of wood that had impaled him punched splinters into him.

Wendy clenched her fists and teeth. She walked over to the mother and put a hand on her shoulder. When the mother turned her head to look at Wendy the look in her eyes would haunt Wendy forever. The mother's eyes were filled with such anguish that Wendy visibly flinched. The women was covered in blood and had her own severe injuries. Her right leg was missing, just below the knee and had a cloth tightly wrapped around the stump. Wendy paused for a second and then shook her head. This silent moment told the women all she needed to know, that her son would not make it.

Her face distorted as anguish once again surged forth, she cried out loudly as she could for no amount of shouting and crying could contain the pain she felt in her heart. Wendy felt tears sting her eyes as she walked over to the crying child, his face streaming with his own tears. However his tears were of raw pain.

Wendy kneeled down next to the child and spoke with a trembling voice. "Shhh, it's okay the pain will soon end, close your eyes and breathe deeply for me." Wendy whispered with a wavering voice as she tried to keep her emotions in check. She then used one hand to stroke the child's head while she unsheathed her dagger with her other hand.

"Just keep on breathing, think of your favorite things." Wendy said, the child trembled with fear and pain as her did as he was told. Wendy held her dagger right above the child's heart and without out warning brought it down. The child flinched for only a second and then passed away.

Wendy was about to leave when the mother called out to her. "Please! I can't live without my son I want to be with him! I have nothing left to live for!" Wendy stopped and turned around; her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

"Is that really what you want?" Wendy asked, the mother nodded her head rapidly as tears continued to flow down her face.

"I see, then I will honor your request." Wendy walked towards the women and plunged her dagger into her heart.

"T...t...th...thank...y...you." The woman mumbled out as she slumped over. Wendy caught her body and gently moved it to lay next to her son.

After that Wendy joined the rest of the army as they marched onward, some soldiers tried to ignore the stares of the citizens to make themselves feel better. The reality of war finally dawning on them.

Wendy felt the worst however. She still held onto the belief that she could make the world a better place but right now she did not feel like a good guy. Right now the eyes of every civilian made her feel like a villain especially the eyes of that mother. So to not look at the stares of the civilians Wendy lowered her head and averted her eyes to the ground as she marched on forward to conquer the next country.

 **Well that was certainly a depressing chapter. I wanted to show that Wendy still holds onto the dream she had when she was younger. To make the world a better place but at what cost? Anyway I wonder what you guys think. Is Hisui's actions those of a strong leader that is making the tough choices or is she a tyrant that is trying to conquer for greed. Let me know in your reviews.**


	13. Two Years War

**I have no comments to right now so let's get right into the chapter, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 13: Two Years War**

 **X794, Off the coast of Minstrel**

Dark thunder clouds covered the night sky; the sea swelled creating massive waves. Though the raging sea hundreds of Fiore warships plowed through the rough weather. Hisui had changed the course of the war, after the defeat of Seven, Bosco, Stella, Iceberg, and Joya. She decided that the massive kingdoms of Minstrel, Desierto, and Bellum needed to be defeated first before attack the massive kingdom of Pergrande.

Pergrande would be the most difficult to defeat since they have had two years to build up their nation's military might along with the massive size of their nation. So Hisui decided to take out the other big contenders first instead of attacking Pergrande. This would ensure that no other nation would be able to assist Pergrande.

Natsu held a firm grip on the ship's railing as the sea rocked them in all directions. In the distance she could see the coast of Minstrel. The current time of day and weather made visibility impossible. Only when they were closer would the enemy be able to see them.

Natsu heard faint footsteps approaching; turning her head she saw that it was Wendy. The blue haired girl was ready for combat with a rifle and all.

"Everyone has already head below deck to prepare to launch, you should head down too." Wendy said.

Natsu nodded and let go of the railing to follow Wendy below deck. "I hope these remaining kingdoms have someone strong enough to fight me." Natsu said, a glimmer of excitement briefly shined in her eyes.

Wendy glanced at Natsu and shook her head in disbelief. "You really are a demon. Only a demon would want to fight after two years of nonstop combat." Wendy said.

They began to head down the stairs below deck. "Well those two years were just a slaughter what I want is a true fight. I want someone that can make me struggle." Natsu stated, Wendy just shook her head.

"Well don't worry we have a long way to go, after all there is still half a continent to conquer." Wendy reminded Natsu.

They had now reached below deck and were now entering the boat with the other soldiers. "That may be true but I enjoy the thrill of a struggle not a slaughter. Our army is simply too powerful to stop, slow down yes but not stop." Natsu said. They continued their small talk as they waited for the launch order.

A few minutes later loud booms could be heard from every direction. The captain's voice rang out through the ship's loudspeakers. "We are taking heavy enemy fire! Prepare to launch under heavy fire!" After that the front of the ship began to open up.

It was just as the captain said bullets and shells were raining down on the fleet, but that did not stop them from launching. Surging forth at great speed the landing boat made way for shore. Next to their boat was the rest of the landing force. The soldiers tried to crouch as much as possible to avoid getting a bullet in the head.

Natsu pumped as much magic as she could into the lacrima the boat used for power. Bullets clanged against the metal ramp door at the front of the boat as they sped closer to the beach. Once they reached shallow water the intensity of the gunfire increased tenfold. Just when Natsu was about to give the order to prepare to rush the beach, a shell landed just next to the boat.

The explosion flipped the boat upside down Natsu felt the sudden rush of water overwhelm her. She opened her eyes to see soldiers trying to swim ashore only to be cut down by the rain of bullets.

Natsu swam towards the beach as fast as she could; bullets pierced the water all around her. Thinking quickly Natsu grabbed a dead body and used it as a meat shield as she surfaced from under the water.

The beach was chaos bodies were everywhere and the water near on the shore was blood red. Soldiers tried to fire at the enemy but were soon cut down. Natsu quickly ran through the water to the beach, she did not know where Wendy went but she could not worry about that now. She needed to destroy Minstrel defenses so that the rest of the invading force wasn't cut to pieces.

The temperature by the beach suddenly shot up as Natsu shot off into the air towards the enemy. Natsu moved in zig zags through the sky as the enemy forces tried to hit her. Natsu however had other ideas, pushing her wings to the limit Natsu plunged towards the earth at incredible speed. So fast in fact that a small white cone began to form on the top of her head. Using this incredible momentum Natsu drew back her right arm, flames consuming the appendage. Bringing said arm forward Natsu punched her arm into the earth, the flames quickly expanding beneath the ground.

" **Fire Dragon's Demolition Fist!"** The ground beneath Natsu and the enemy forces began to swell up. It continued until the ground could no longer contain the pressure are cracked. The resulting explosion shot hundreds of feet into the air as a massive mushroom cloud formed. The shock wave from the explosion sped off as far as the eye could see. Natsu now stood in a massive crater, one hundred feet deep and three hundred feet wide.

Natsu breathed heavily from the amount of magic she pushed into that attack. Though it was nothing in comparison to her full power, it was the first time she has used that much magic in one attack.

After gaining her composure Natsu flew into the air to see her handy work. What she saw was the complete annihilation of the enemy's defenses. Natsu flew back to the beach to see that the rest of the invasion force had landed and secured the beach. Natsu also noticed that Wendy was healing soldiers who had severe injuries.

 **Midnight, Northwest Minstrel**

"Currently we are southeast of the capital of Minstrel, Kahlan." Natsu said to the lacrima on the other side of the table.

"I see. Well then what would you suggest Natsu, you're always coming up with cunning ways to defeat the enemy." Hisui said, she was communicating to Natsu via lacrima.

"We do what has been working for us since day one. We demolish the capital with MER-1 missiles. From the amount of resistance we encountered I suspect that Minstrel will be heavily defended even if we take out their capital. However taking out the capital will take away their command chain. This allows us to attack defense posts without them being able to adjust when we attack another post." Natsu said.

Hisui was silent for a second before she nodded her head in approval. "Very well. MER-1 missiles that were placed in Joya will strike the capital as soon as the order arrives. I expect you to be ready to take Minstrel in the next few days." Hisui looked at Natsu with a serious expression.

"I haven't failed you once why should I start now, master." Natsu said, a grin spreading across her face. Hisui too grinned. After that the lacrima turned off.

Natsu did not know why but she felt like something was going to happen soon. Walking over to Wendy, who was healing soldiers, Natsu called out to her. "Wendy! Get over here." Natsu said.

Wendy finished who she was healing and then ran over to Natsu. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"We are moving out tomorrow and I want you to lead a second assault group to a military base just east of our original target. You think you can handle that?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I can handle that. Though I hope this doesn't delay our capture of Kahlan." Wendy said.

"I shouldn't, unless we come across an unexpected factor." Natsu said. With everything said and done the two girls went to their respective tents and turned in for the night, tomorrow would be another day of combat.

 **Morning, Northwest Minstrel**

The sun splashed the sky a beautiful red and orange as Natsu's army reached a village. They had been marching along for about three hours before they arrived at the village, currently Natsu's group was trying to see if the village had any military personnel within it.

Natsu lay prone on the dry grass as she looked through a sniper scope for any sign of the enemy. So far she has not found any but a few early birds going about their morning routine. She continued to look around until her eye caught a quick flash of light coming from an attic window. Focusing on the window, though it was barely visible Natsu could see a man sitting in a chair with a crate in front of him as a table. The man was looking what seemed to be right at her with a sniper rifle.

Natsu made sure she did not make any sudden movements. She wanted the man to think he had not been spotted yet. Moving her rifle left and right Natsu pretended she was still scanning the village. While she was moving the rifle around Natsu took hold of the bolt and pulled it back, taking a single bullet she placed it into the chamber. Pushing the bolt forward Natsu was ready to fire.

Slowly Natsu moved her sights back to the attic window. Once again she saw the man, he still thought he had not been spotted. Steadying her breathing Natsu zeroed in on his head. Gently pressing her finger on the trigger Natsu steadied her aim. Then slowly squeezed the trigger. The rifle jumped back into Natsu's shoulder as a loud crack echoed throughout the air. The bullet made quick work of the distance as it flew at intense speeds. In the time it took to blink the bullet had traveled from the barrel of the rifle into the man's head, blood exploded from the back of his head and splattered all over the wall behind him.

As soon as the echo of the shot disappeared Natsu could hear shouting coming from the village. Looking back at her troops Natsu stood up with the rifle raised high. "Charge!" Natsu shouted out at the top of her lungs. Soon gunfire filled the air as some of the civilians of the village sudden came out of their homes in full military uniform.

Others of the village who were simple civilians began to scramble as they ran into their homes to grab their families and flee. But it was too late Natsu had already ordered her army to attack. Artillery shells rained down on the village, the explosions tore houses apart and created craters in the ground. As her army drew closer Natsu unsheathed her sword for close combat.

Charging forward Natsu cut down soldiers left and right. She was unstoppable; using her sword she stabbed a soldier in the chest and used his body as a shield from incoming gunfire. When she got close enough she brought her sword above her head and swung down. The soldier tried to block the attack by using his rifle as a shield. Unfortunately Natsu's sword cut through it like nothing was there, and so the man fell to the ground in two half's.

 **Village, ?**

The sound of gunfire and cries of anguish rang out in every direction as a red haired girl about age 15 crawled through the rubble of her home. Blood leaked out from small cuts all over her body. She continued to crawl until she finally entered the only part of the house that was not destroyed, the living room. She looked around but could not find her parents anywhere.

Hearing the gunfire getting closer she ran to the other side of the room and picked up her family's wakizachi, it looked like a miniature katana. She strapped it to the side of her kimono and opened the door to the outside.

Her eyes widened in horror as both of her parents lay just outside the door face down in a pool of their own blood. Shrapnel from the neighbor's house across from them had buried itself deep in their bodies. The door itself had shrapnel embedded in it.

The girl fell to her knees as tears began to fall down her face. She reached her hand out to her parent's bodies, not believing them to be dead. However the sound of soldiers crying out in anguish grabbed her attention.

Her eyes widened even further as she watched a pink haired women slice one man after the other, her blade dripping with the blood of her enemies, her eyes glowed a blood red with a sinister blood lust. The girl knew automatically that this woman was an enemy. Her sorrow suddenly turned to rage as she watched soldier after soldier fall to that demons blade. Looking down at her parents bodies, her chest felt like at fire had burned a hole in her and was trying to get out.

Natsu suddenly stopped in her tracks as she felt a powerful wave of negative emotion wash through her. Looking around she spotted a young girl dressed in a kimono, rage practically pouring out of her body. A magic aura exploded out of her, crimson as the blood staining Natsu's sword. The girl looked directly into Natsu's eyes with such a glare that she could tell that it would fill any lesser being with fear.

"Are you the leader of this attack?" The girl asked, her hands clenched as tightly as possible.

"Yes." Natsu replied, her eyes trained on the girl.

"My name is Satsuki Mujika." Satsuki said, as she slowly drew her wakizachi.

"Why are you telling me your name?" Natsu said as she brought her katana to a ready position.

"Because you should know the name of the person who's going to kill you!" Satsuki shouted, bringing two fingers on the blade she cried out. **"Demon Sword Reversal...Forage!"** As she dragged her fingers across the blade it extended into a full size katana with a blinding light.

Running forward at incredible speed Satsuki swung her sword down as hard as she could. Natsu blocked it with her own sword. The force of the impact surprised Natsu as she felt her feet getting pushed back.

"Tch, not strong enough!" Satsuki growled out. Leaping back she placed her fingers on the blade once more. **"Forage!"** Magic exploded out of her body as she poured even more power into the spell.

Natsu ran at full speed and sliced at Satsuki's neck. However Satsuki blocked it and pushed Natsu's blade down to the ground. Turning her blade to face Natsu, Satsuki used Natsu's sword as a ramp to slice at Natsu.

Natsu realizing this pushed the hilt of her sword up and blocked Satsuki with the hand guard. Satsuki growled in frustration as she switched her grip to her right hand and brought her sword out of the block and went for a strike at Natsu's throat.

Natsu leap back and immediately rushed Satsuki, pushing her back with a wild attack of strikes. Satsuki blocked every single one; she then ducked under one of Natsu's strikes and dashed forward at full speed. Bringing her sword in a horizontal slash, her sword slicing deep into Natsu's armor.

Natsu elbowed Satsuki on the back of the neck and then grabbed the back of her kimono. Natsu threw Satsuki back a few feet and ran after her as she rolled on the ground. Natsu watched at Satsuki quickly got to her feet but it was too late. Satsuki did not have time to bring her sword up to block. Natsu plunged her sword into Satsuki's chest, all the way up to the hilt.

Natsu then yanked out her sword as blood began to ooze out of Satsuki. The red haired girl hacked and coughed blood as she bled.

"You never had a chance to defeat me in the first place. Though you did surprise me with your strength, that was all that surprised me. You will die in vain." Natsu said coldly as she began to walk away. "My name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, know the name of the one who killed you and regret ever crossing swords with me." Natsu did not even look back at Satsuki.

"I...I...will...kill...y...you!" Satsuki wheezed out as she rolled her body over to try and stand up. "I WILL AVENGE MY FAMILY, ETHERIOUS NATSU DRAGNEEL! I WILL KILL YOU!" Satsuki shouted out at the top of her lungs as fell back to the ground, her eyes slowly closed as her consciousness faded.

 **Capital of Fiore, Crocus**

Hisui blocked strike after strike with her wooden sword; she was sparring against her teacher after learning the basics of sword fighting. Though so far the only good thing she could do was block, since she was too afraid of striking first. Her teacher tried to get her to strike but she would quickly switch back to defense.

"I see that you have trouble going on the offensive. I suggest you use your opponent's fist initial attack to strike. Try blocking and follow up with an attack of your own." The man said, he was a combat instructor for the military. The addition of new weapons made the focus of sword combat less needed, though still important for close quarters.

Hisui tightened her grip on her wooden sword as she prepared for another sparring round. With a simple nod she told the instructor to begin. The man sprinted forward and swung down with his full weight. Hisui blocked the attack but was pushed back from the sheer force of it. The man was relentless as he charged her without mercy. Hisui had to block and dodge with all her might as the man came at her with all his might.

 _I can't beat him when it comes to strength and skill. I am however more agile, but that will only get me so far, he is a skilled swordsman. I need to think of a way to outlast him in combat. Something that will allow me to take advantage of my agility, something that will momentarily throw him off so that his lack of speed is not protected by his skill._

Hisui tightened her grip and spread out her stance as she waited for the right moment to strike. She waited till the man was just preparing to strike when she entered a full sprint. She charged the man directly; this sudden charge was not what the man expected. The sudden charge threw him off for what seemed to be only the blink of an eye. But in the midst of a sword battle a split second can mean the difference between life and death.

Hisui swung her wooden sword as hard as she could. The man tried to bring his arms down from when he was going to swing down, but it was too late. His sword would never make it in time to block. The wooden sword of the queen impacted his right elbow and then glanced off into his ribs. The impact made him grunt as he stumbled to the left.

Hisui sat down on the ground and caught her breath, a smile of satisfaction on her face. The man winced in pain as he gently lowered himself to sit across from her. "I bet you did not think I would find the courage to do a full charge. You expected me to do what you suggested and I was fully committed to doing just that until I realized that this was the perfect moment to do the opposite." The man raised an eyebrow at her words.

"You see I realized that if I charged it would throw you off. Though that won't happen again, now that you know, you will always have your guard up. I still need to learn to attack first too." Hisui said.

The instructor nodded his head in understanding. "I understand your thinking, do the opposite of what your opponent expects you to do and throw them off. However this won't work twice on an opponent and is not guaranteed to work even on the first attempt. It is basically an attack strategy that relies entirely on luck and surprise." He said.

"If I may ask your majesty. Why did you suddenly want to learn sword fighting?" He asked.

"When my army reaches Pergrande I decided that I should honor the blood that my subjects have shed and join them in the battle for Pergrande." Hisui replied, her eyes showed the man that she was dead serious.

"Then shall we continue your highness?" The man asked as he stood up.

"Yes we shall, I want to be ready. When the final battle comes I wish to lead my troops to battle." Hisui said as she stood up and got into her stance. For the past two weeks Hisui had trained every day. She was determined to be ready for the final battle of her conquests.

However to the west of Crocus, Fairy Tail had not been sitting idly, they had reached out to multiple guilds for assistance. Assistance for a plan that would turn master and slave against each other.

 **I would like to apologize for my extreme laziness. It seems that even though I am no longer in school I still find ways to not work on my story even though I have so many ideas coming every day. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner but take that with a grain of salt.**


	14. A Warm Embrace

**I am sorry for being so late with this chapter, I was busy being a lazy cunt. Now onward to the story.**

" **Magic"** \- Magic attack

" _Thoughts" -_ Thoughts

"Talking" - Talking

 **Chapter 14: A Warm Embrace**

 **Outside of the capital of Minstrel, Kahlan**

Emerald eyes glowed with a flickering light as they stared into the depths of the fire. The noise of men walking around and talking came from every direction, but the eyes never left the fire. Hisui sat in silence, her hands clasped together as she remained focused intently on the fire.

The sound of footsteps approaching reached her ears but she ignored the noise. Her tent flaps were opened as the footsteps continued to get closer. Hisui remained focused intently on the fire even as the person kneeled next to her and waited to be acknowledged.

Blinking the focus back into her eyes Hisui rose to address Natsu.

"Have you found any weakness?" Hisui asked.

"No master, Kahlan is securely protected by the wind barrier." Natsu answered. When Fiore's army reached Kahlan they were surprised to see a massive wind barrier protecting the city. They had tried to destroy the barrier with artillery shells, but the wind would shred anything they threw at it.

Natsu had ordered scouts to circle the city and look for any sign of weakness; all the scouts came back empty.

Hisui sighed softly and rubbed her eyes together. "If we cannot destroy the barrier then our only option is to starve the city into surrender and that can take months, even years."

"No, what I want if a decisive blow and that can only happen if that barrier is destroyed." Hisui said impatiently.

"Master I believe I have an idea of how we can destroy the barrier." Natsu said. Hisui stared at her intently and gestured for her to continue.

"I suggest we use runes to force a gap in the wind barrier. With the massive amounts of magic fueling the wind barrier, the runes will be unnoticeable to our enemies. By the time they realize what is happening it will be too late." Natsu said. Hisui searched her face to see if there was any doubt in this plan.

"Are you certain this plan will work?" Hisui asked.

"Yes master, I am sure this plan will succeed." Natsu stared Hisui in the eyes.

"Well that takes care of one problem. The next is quickly moving men through the gap. I don't want to make this like shooting fish in a barrel." Hisui said as she sat down again.

Hisui gestured for Natsu to sit as the meeting proceeded to the next phase.

Natsu sat down and smirked at Hisui. "We don't send men through the gap. We send a MER-1 warhead through the gap towards the city."

"An MER-1 warhead will certainly cause massive amounts of damage, but the radius of the explosion will put my men at risk." Hisui said. She stared Natsu down as she waited for a response.

"While that is certainly a possibility, I believe that we can use their wind barrier against them. The explosion will be trapped by the barrier, increasing the casualties and damage caused by the blast, while at the same time containing it and protecting our men from harm." Natsu explained.

Hisui stood up and walked over to a nearby table and poured some whiskey into a glass. She drank the shot and stood in silence for about a minute. Then she turned around and looked at Natsu.

"I approve of your plan. I want those runes to be done as fast as possible." Hisui said. Natsu stood up and saluted her, and then she marched out the tent and began barking orders.

Hisui poured herself another glass of whiskey and look at her sword on the table with a grim expression.

 **West of Kahlan, Village**

Satsuki's eyes burst open as she sudden woke from her slumber. She took note that her clothes had been changed and her weapon was laying on a wooden table across from her. Then she heard gentle breathing coming from every direction.

Looking around her she noticed that she wasn't the only one in this room. The floor was lined with the sleeping form of people, gently sleeping or groaning quietly.

She noticed that everyone had bandages covering various parts of their body. Some people were even missing some limbs.

Getting off the floor silently Satsuki made her way over to the table and grabbed her weapon. She moved back to her spot on the floor and lay back down silently as to not disturb those around her.

She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours why listening to the grunts and groans of the other occupants of the room. After what seemed to have been one hour of waiting the sound of a door opening reached her ears.

Footsteps made their way down a flight of stairs, confirming her suspicion that she was underground. She looks over and saw a woman who seemed to be in her thirties. The woman walked around checking on everyone and replacing towels on some people's foreheads. Satsuki closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when the woman got closer. When the woman was right next to her Satsuki slowed her breathing and remained silent.

"I know you're awake." The woman said flatly.

"You're the only one in this room who had a weapon on them when they were rescued." The woman remained standing next to Satsuki in silence. After a long uncomfortable silence Satsuki gave up on trying to pretend to be asleep.

Opening her eyes she looked at the woman. Sighing Satsuki scratched her head and spoke softly. "How long have I been out?"

"From the time I got you to now I would say about two weeks." The woman answered.

Satsuki remained silent for a moment as she digested this information. "How did I survive my injuries? I thought I was dead." Satsuki asked.

"You were lucky. Whatever wounded you missed your heart by a hair. However one of your arteries was nicked causing you to lose quite a bit of blood." The woman said.

Satsuki looked down and looked at the mass of bandages that covered her chest. She looked back at the woman, a mist of emotion swirling in her eyes.

"Thank you… For saving my life. I owe you a debt that I will never forget." Satsuki's throat clenched at her final words.

The woman knelt next to Satsuki, a gentle smile on her lips. "Don't bother thanking me; I just wanted to save lives. I believe anyone would do the same as I."

Satsuki laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Sleep slowly claimed her as she thought about what she would do now.

 **Capital of Fire, Crocus**

Over the past two years Fairy Tail had been very active throughout Crocus and the surrounding cities. Makarov had been visiting friendly guilds, such as, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and other such guilds. With their network of wizards expanded by the alliance, in all but name, they were able to spread rumors about Hisui throughout the capital.

The rumors placed doubt in the minds of citizens on who is really in power. These planted seeds grew over the years. A soon the fruits of Makarov's work will be ready to harvest.

 **Capital of Minstrel, Kahlan**

Natsu watched the silhouette of the Kahlan with caution for any sign of being discovered. Natsu and a group of run specialists were moving slowly towards the wind barrier that surrounded the city. They did not know if they were visible to the enemy so they moved with extreme caution.

Wendy lay prone with a scoped rifle a half a mile away from Natsu. She was given the task to watch for any suspicious movement while the runes were being written.

Natsu watched the specialists start writing runes along the wind barrier, reaching the length of about thirty feet. Then they began to write on the barrier itself. Runes seemed to float in mid-air. When everything was done the runes were in the shape of a circle, half of the circle was written on the ground while the other half floated in the air.

The specialists looked back at Natsu for a quiet nod of approval, and then with a small amount of magic the runes glowed briefly. A small hole began to form in the wind barrier, small enough that only a finger could pass through. Impossible to notice even if you were standing ten feet from the barrier.

The hole remained open and stable for five more minutes before Natsu gestured for the runes to be deactivated. After that the group made its way back to their camp. Natsu immediately went to Hisui's tent to report their success.

"The runes are stable and ready?"

"Yes, the runes are ready. We simply wait for you order."

"Tell everyone to prepare for battle. We strike when night falls." Hisui said. She strapped her sword to her waist and put on her armor. She could feel the tension in her body, her first battle was about to take place.

 **Nightfall, Kahlan**

Troops laid in shallow trenches surrounding the city in wait. The wind barrier was only visible because of the lights coming from the city. Natsu once again escorted the same small group of rune specialists to the runes. The moon reflected white light off of Natsu's armor. She knew that if it wasn't for the poor visibility that she would have been spotted long ago.

The group hurried along the barrier, towering far into the sky above. Once they reached the spot the rune specialists got into position. Magic power radiated from their bodies as they pushed as much magic possible into the runes.

The runes did their work quickly, widening the hole in the barrier. Natsu looked back into the darkness of the night and raised her hand. She knew they could see her from the scopes of their rifles.

A few minutes Natsu could hear the sounds of a truck driving, the sound getting closer. Soon she could see the silhouette of the truck as it traveled along the dirt with its lights off. The truck carried a MER-1 warhead; the rocket seemed to be too big for a truck to possibly carry.

The truck stopped just of the now massive hole. The platform on the back slowly rose up. This was the moment of truth. They needed to hurry else they would be spotted and lose the element of surprise.

Natsu ran up to the passenger door of the truck. "That's enough, the rocket can go through! Launch now you we will lose the surprise!" The soldier inside nodded and stopped the platform. Reaching to his right he flipped a few switches and lifted a red switch that covered a red button.

Natsu gave him a nod and he pressed his finger on the button. "Firing in, three, two, one, fire!"

A low whistle could be heard through the air as it grew closer.

The engine of the rocket roared to life as the dirt and dust behind was thrown back.

The low whistle was now loud enough to hear over the sound of the rocket engine, and a few more low whistles could be heard growing louder.

The rocket took off from the platform and had just passed through the hole.

"Close the hole! We are leaving!" Natsu shouted and the specialists stopped feeding the runes magic.

The hole was beginning to close when the low whistle became loud enough to know impact was imminent.

The MER-1 warhead had travels a few yards low to the ground when an artillery shell that was meant for Natsu and her group, landed nearby. The shrapnel tore into the body of the rocket causing it to fall into the ground a break apart.

Natsu and the rest were just barely on the truck when artillery shells hit the wind barrier, just after the hole shank enough to block the shell. The truck roared to life as the engine was pushed to its limits. Natsu looked behind her to see the destroyed rocket through the hole.

Then a red glow began to shine from the crash site. She could see it, a large red lacrima. The actual explosive of the bomb. The crash had caused the lacrima to sustain damage. Now the immense magic trapped inside had found a weak point to escape from.

Natsu watched in awe as the lacrima shined, its light growing more intense the more time passed. Then it happened, light so bright that she had to turn her head back to looking to the front. She could see miles in all directions; she could see the army, the trucks, the tents, the artillery guns, and the mountains surrounding the north of the city.

She looked to her left and she saw her fellow men with their mouth open yet she could not hear a sound. They looked to be in absolute agony yet she could not hear their shouts. Then she saw the driver release the wheel to grip his body with both arms. His clothing wrinkled and darkened and his skin turned red. She could feel on her back the slightest bit of heat, a warm glow that seemed to embrace her in its tender hands.

Natsu leaned back into her seat with a content smile as the warm embrace wrapped around her and soothed her. Her seat seems to be made of soft clouds and she leaned back into the warmth.

Then came the blast of the shockwave.

 **To be continued in chapter 15**

 **I'm sorry for stopping the chapter here, I wanted to make this chapter super long, to make up for this huge hiatus but I could not pass up the opportunity for such a good place to stop. I feel like this ending was the ending of a real episode of a show. Please tell me what you think in your reviews. Yell at me for being lazy; tell me your ideas of what you think will happen. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had fun making the ending of it.**


	15. The Battle of Kahlan

" **Fire Dragon's Roar" -** Magic Attacks

" _I'll kill you" -_ Thoughts

"Die you scum" -Talking

 **Chapter 15: The Battle of Kahlan**

* * *

Muffled noises pierced Natsu's unwelcome slumber; the rumbles of the earth beneath her became more noticeable as she slowly got her bearings. She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings.

There was smoke everywhere, without knowing which direction she was facing Natsu moved forward. The sound of gunfire and cannons became clearer as her ears adjusted.

Once she was out of the smoke Natsu saw that she was way behind friendly lines. The blast had launched her body hundreds of feet away from the now raging battle. Looking down at herself she noticed her body was literally glowing red, wisps of smoke rolling off her.

She could feel an incredible heat inside her that was just waiting to explode out. Then she saw it, a massive trench leading all the way to the city; whose wind barrier is no more. Everything clicked into place in her mind.

 _Judging from the distance I traveled I absorbed whatever fire made it out of the small hole in the barrier. The force of impact sent me across the battlefield and just now I have awaken from the impact._

While Natsu walked towards the raging battle she struggled to contain the massive amount of magic building up within her.

The fire she had absorbed was being slowly converted into magic power. The pressure of keeping it contained was straining on Natsu.

The march back was long and tiring. Natsu reached the Fiore camp sweating and out of breath. Men were rushing all over the place, reloading artillery and fetching more ammunition. She took a moment to look around for Hisui or Wendy but didn't spot them. The roar of the guns made it impossible to distinguish voices and with her superior hearing the guns created a loud ringing noise in her head.

Since she couldn't find anyone Natsu decided to join back in the fight, she grabbed an automatic rifle and a few magazines, placed the rifle on her back with a strap and the magazines in a mall pouch she found.

Crouching down Natsu allowed the massive amounts of magic she had built up flow slowly out. Her body quickly transformed into her demonic form. However the black tattoo like lines on her body quickly started to glow yellow and red. Wisps of fire came out of the lines like if her skin were cracked open.

Similar to a volcano, fire was leaking out of her body. The power that was flowing through her was intoxicating. Using her wings to take off into the air Natsu could see that the battle for Kahlan had long been raging since she woke. Fire billowed out of buildings on the edges of the city.

 _It seems like the city has been able to hold the defenses to a degree. Only the edges have been either destroyed or occupied. From what I can see it seems like the enemy is using every single building as a fortress. There are too many defenders spread around for our forces to do and significant amount of damage. Certainly an decisive moves that could force them to surrender._

 _This battle I predict will be drawn out, maybe they hope reinforcements will arrive from the east of the country or even a neighboring nation with send aid. If so then we need to finish this before another nation gets any funny ideas._

Natsu took off at high speed towards the city. The view above allowed her to see where some of the enemy was heading to, which building they were using and to see where they could head to next.

Instead of landing like she was going to do, Natsu instead flew back to their camp to look for Hisui. As she landed Natsu looked left and right. After walking around she finally found the center of the camp where Hisui's tent was. Opening the flaps of said camp Natsu found her master talking with generals and other men of every rank.

When her presence was noticed a noticeable silence swept through the room. Hisui sighed in relief and broke the silence.

"Thank God you are alright! I thought that blast killed you. Though you are on fire, if you haven't noticed." Hisui pointed out.

Looking at herself Natsu realized that the small lines of fire were still there, burning gently. Certainly it was a strange sight to see if even if you had seen the potential magic had.

"So I am." Natsu said drily. "Well I am alive and I'll explain later on how; but right now we have more pressing matters."

Looking around at everyone Natsu continued. "What is the current situation, objective and how have we progressed since the commencement of the operation?"

"Ah well we currently only have a foothold in the outer buildings of the city, their defenses are spread out but placed in effective areas throughout the city. Probably if not mostly in tall buildings that allow for long range recon and attack." An old general answered.

Hisui nodded in agreement and looked at Natsu. "While their defense is good, once we have some recon of our own in place we can begin to strike at their positions."

"Why don't we use some airships? They can hold the highest recon positions and use their cannons to fire on the enemy from above." Natsu suggested.

"We would have done that but we need a few blocks of the city secure so we don't get hit from directly below us." One of the men said.

"I'll head in and help clear out some of the airspace. That should help speed up the process." Natsu said as she turned around and walked out of the tent.

She walked to an open area as quickly as she could. The magic in her body was still fighting for release. Once at a clearing Natsu crouched and leapt into the air, letting her wings take over she flew high into the air. The view from above allowed her to see where a lot of the defenders were hidden.

Flying directly over the city Natsu noticed an apartment complex was being used as a fortress, just a few blocks away from Fiore forces. Pointing her palms at the building Natsu allowed the magic within to make its way down her arms.

The same cracks of fire formed along her arms as the magic flooded them. Her arms grew bulkier and her hands separated into separate pieces. Her arms looks like some type of lava monster, her arm and hands were mostly fire.

A small fireball formed at her now enlarged palms. It slowly increased in temperature as Natsu pushed more magic into it.

A beam of fire tore through the complex's roof. Fire expanded through every room, hallway, and floor, incinerating anyone in its path. When the pressure became too high the entire complex exploded, the shockwave sent rubble into the nearby buildings killing some of the enemy that was caught unaware from the attack from above.

Seeing that she still had plenty of magic left Natsu flew deeper into enemy lines and landed in an alleyway. She could hear footsteps in every direction, both on ground level and above in the buildings. Taking this as a good sign Natsu spread her arms put and allowed all restraints on the magic within loose.

With a great roar that was heard for blocks around Natsu pushed every drop of magic she got from the MER-1.

The explosion was absolutely massive taking out a total of five city blocks, Natsu has effectively created a massive hole in the enemy's defenses.

"You bitch!"

Natsu turned her head towards the insult in shock. Someone had survived that massive explosion. A single man about fifty meters away stood there. Everything around him had been vaporized by the explosion.

His slick black hair was slightly messed up, and the black trench coat he wore was singed at the edges. His electric yellow eyes glared at Natsu. On his neck was a strange was tattoo or scar. Natsu could not tell. Under his coat he wore a white shirt and black cargo pants with black military boots.

His appearance told Natsu he was probably a mage. The fact he survived her attack was what raised red flags in her mind. There was something off about him that she couldn't explain. Natsu without realizing it had entered a fighting stance. Her heart began to pound and her muscles tensed like never before, but she could not think of any reason why.

"...you somehow got behind us and used that attack but that's not why I'm pissed!" Natsu blinked as she realized she had completely zoned out.

"I'm pissed because you destroyed my guildhall that was being used as a shelter for civilians!" The man roared, his eyes narrowed in anger and his upper lip lifted up as his mouth formed a scowl.

The man charged her at full speed, hands clenched into fists, no visible weapons on him. Natsu dodged his first punch and turned her body to kick him in the ribs with her left leg.

The blow landed with a thud but he quickly wrapped his arm around her leg to keep her from moving. Pushing forward he made her lose her balance and fall down. Using the fall the man brought his arm back. Thinking it was going to be a punch Natsu moved her head to the side to dodge.

Instead of a punch however Natsu received an absolutely crushing elbow to the right side of her head. When he moved to punch her Natsu dodged to the left and grabbed onto his right elbow and wrist. Pushing with his elbow and pulling his wrist Natsu managed to twist his arm. Using her two arms she pulled his body toward her and turned, pushing his right shoulder underneath her as she rolled her body onto his back. Arm still twisted Natsu had one of his arms locked behind his back and the left arm trying to support his and he weight.

Letting her left hand go of his arm she snaked her left arm hinder his chin and brought him into a chokehold. Unfortunately for her that meant pushing his body back up. Now on only his knees the man grunted and grit his teeth as he pushed his right leg up and placed his foot on the ground. Pushing with all his might he managed to get back on his two feet.

As he slowly rose Natsu realized this man towered over her in height as she felt her feet leave the ground. Without the ground to help support her, the man was able to break his right arm out of the lock. When this happened Natsu quickly brought her right arm around his neck to help her left choke him.

The man began to twist his body left and right, swinging natsu around until she swung just enough for the man to let himself fall and use his entire body weight slam his left elbow into her stomach.

The wind was knocked out of her lungs and her arms loosened their grip. Allowing the man to break free. Natsu tried to get up but the man brought his leg back and kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying back a few feet.

"Ha, ha, ah, I'll admit you are a squirmy little bastard." The man said as he tried to catch his breath.

Natsu slowly got to her feet blood leaking out of her mouth. "I'll have to use magic to kill you, hand to hand won't cut it."

Her fists exploded into fireballs of orange and red fire. Spitting blood out Natsu glared at the man. The feeling she had still making her blood pump more than it usually would in a fight.

The man glared back as his fists glowed slightly white. Natsu noticed the glow but it wasn't enough to tell her what magic it was. Using fire to propel her Natsu vanished and appeared right in front of the man. Natsu swung her fist forward and slammed it into his nose. The force sent him flying back.

Twisting his body midair the man landed on his feet and charged Natsu, which she decided to do as well. Natsu swung first and missed as the man ducked underneath the punch. Using his legs to keep his momentum he waited until he was a close as possible to Natsu and then punched her right in the stomach. His arm dug deep into her body as he fully extended, sending her flying back into the edge of the massive crater the explosion had made.

As Natsu tried recover her stomach burned like never before. Being immune to fire Natsu could only guess this is what being burned felt like. Looking down her skin was smoking from where she had been punched.

"What is this magic?" Natsu asked out loud.

"Holy Magic. Or Purification Magic." The man answered, as he slowly walked towards her.

 _Holy Magic?! I can't allow him to realize I'm a demon! If he does he will realize he has an advantage and then he will probably use more powerful attacks!_

Natsu cracked her neck side to side as she walked towards her approaching enemy. Muscles tensing, she clenched her hands and cracked each knuckle.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** A tornado of fire rushed out at the man as he backhanded the air in front of the incoming fire storm. A blade of white light sliced through her roar and continued to travel towards her, not showing any sign of slowing.

Natsu jumped out of its path and sprinted forward, using her roar as cover. Coming out of the flames Natsu caught her opponent off guard.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Natsu slammed into his chest like a speeding bullet. As she began to slow down their bodies began to separate. **"Fire Dragon's Exploding Flame Blade!"** The vortex of flames caught the man and pulled him back in as the flames formed a tornado because of their angle and height into the air. The tornado slammed the man back into the ground and exploded.

Bringing her two hands together Natsu prepared her next move. However through the smoke a light blade raced out at insane speeds. Natsu crossed her arms to try and shield from the attack. But as soon as the magic touched her skin the intense pain pulsed throughout her body. Natsu grit her teeth to prevent her from crying out, she could not let the man know his magic was more effective than he thought it was.

Natsu landed hard on her feet, she watched the cloud of smoke carefully as she waited for any attack but none came. When it cleared the man was on one knee panting. His coat was gone and half his shirt with it. His left arm was extended outward and heavily burned.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, I- I guess you're stronger than I thought." The man panted out.

Natsu remained silent for a second and then entered a fighting stance. "What is your name? You are the strongest person I have fought in a long time." She asked.

"My name? My name is Erides, Eroded the Holy." Erides answered, he tore the rest of his shirt off and wrapped it around his burned hand.

Natsu nodded in acknowledgement. "The ground we stand on shall be named after our battle. I will make sure of that Erides the Holy."

Both opponents moved at the same time, Erides swiped the air and sent a light blade at Natsu. She front flipped over the blade and kicked her feet out, right into his face.

After stumbling back Erides charged right back in, a high kick with his right sent Natsu back and a punch to the gut kept the pressure on her.

After the punch Natsu dodged another by sidestepping to the right. Thinking his burned arm was useless Natsu tried to exploit this weakness. However she was surprised when his left arm reached back. Erides pulled out the only weapon he ever carries, a hunting knife.

Unable to dodge in time and with not armor the blade sunk into Natsu, between her ribs just underneath her left breast. The knife punctured her left lung causing her to cough up blood.

Ripping the knife out Erides tried to go for another stab. Natsu in an attempt to defend herself pushed her magic out in all directions, like what she did when she caused the explosion.

A fireball exploded out of her and sent Erides flying. Natsu enraged grabbed her katana.

 _Motherfucker you want to use a blade I'll show you a blade!_

As the sword left its sheath flames seemed to pour out of the blade. With a swing of the sword Natsu sent a compressed wave of fire at Erides.

Rolling out of the way Erides wasn't prepared to see Natsu right in front of him, sword already coming down. Natsu cut off his entire left arm as he attempted to dodge.

Falling to the ground Erides felt her blade enter his back and out his chest. Pinned to the ground his breathing slowly faded, Natsu pulled her sword out and cleaned to blood off of it.

Natsu could hear in the distance that the Fiore forces had made progress. Her surprise attack had really helped. Walking back towards the Fiore forces Natsu used her fire to seal her stab wound. She watched in awe as the wound quickly healed itself.

As she got closer to the Fiore forces Natsu could see in the distance a person with green hair with them. Natsu immediately knew who it was. Picking up speed she began to run towards them.

Suddenly the earth beneath her began to rumble, losing her balance Natsu fell to the ground. Her eyes widened as she watched the ground cave in, about two city blocks began to fall, buildings and all. And in the epicenter were the Fiore forces.

Natsu watched in horror as building fell down into the hole with the army and along with them and the builds was Hisui. Natsu's dragon seal began to glow red. Her mind went completely blank; all she could was stare at the collapsed city blocks.

* * *

 **Sorry for not making a chapter in two months I was playing GTA V and Battlefield 4. But in one night I decided to write one of my longest chapters in a while. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	16. Battle of Kahlan Part 2

**Chapter 15: Battle of Kahlan Part 2**

Scrambling to her feet Natsu ran toward the grey cloud of debris. Her heart was racing, her head pounded with the urge to move faster. Her muscles were tense and her mouth was clenched. Every sound, smell, light, and shadow had her senses in overdrive.

Natsu was in fight or flight, or fight or find. Reaching the edge of the collapsed city blocks Natsu began to sniff for Hisui. Moving throughout the rubble she could see crushed bodies in every direction, brains, arms, legs, intestines, and other parts that were unrecognizable.

At first she thought that they lost many soldiers, but the more she walked deeper into the rubble all traces of death disappeared completely. Finally after smelling the air for a few minutes Natsu smelled Hisui. Moving quickly the smell grew stronger and stronger until she was standing in the general area the smell was coming from.

Crouching down she began to throw rubble out of the way. Moving as fast as she could, trying to dig Hisui out.

Her ears twitched when a noise reached her ears. It sounded like raindrops yet they grew louder. Then the noise became distinct enough for her to realize that it was a mass of footsteps.

With nowhere to run Natsu knew she would be quickly surrounded, but she also needed to dig Hisui out of the rubble as quickly as possible. Any time wasted meant the chances of death doubled.

Grabbing pieces of rubble Natsu threw them into the surrounding smoke. She did this in every direction, eventually a single cry of pain made its way to her ears. Soon followed by the boom of gunfire. Bullets whizzed by her and slammed into the surrounding rubble.

Behind her more gunshots were heard, realizing that she had effectivelymade the Minstrel forces shoot at each other Natsu began to dig a small hole in the rubble. Bullets whizzed by above her head as the enemy shot at each other, blinded by the smoke.

Natsu continued to dig through the rubble as the small force around her shot at each other. Throwing pieces of wood and stone as fast as she could Natsu was not prepared for the rubble beneath her feet to collapse underneath her feet.

Landing on her face she groaned in pain. The fall was longer than she expected it to be. Instead of a short trip she ended up landing in the cities underground sewer system. Luckily for her the seers were no longer used and were now empty tunnels.

Sniffing the air for a second Natsu began to try and find Hisui. She had moved out from the collapsed area and deep into the network of tunnels.

Natsu stopped moving and crouched next to another tunnel entrance. Multiple footsteps could be heard rushing past where she was just about to turn. The shouting of men and the scraping of boxes along the stone walls told her they were most likely using these tunnels as a HQ. Allowing the enemy to move quickly without the danger of being shot allowed ammunition to be replenished fairly quickly.

Natsu moved quietly through the tunnels, listening for any clues on where Hisui went. Turning past one corner she saw two men talking to one another, both were armed with rifles. One of the men was stacking crates of ammo. His rifle was leaning on the wall next to him.

"-can't believe Cpt. Neftal didn't allow me join in on the chase. I've been itching for action and all I get is guard duty!" The man who was stand said.

"Get over yourself. At least you don't have to stack these crates for the supply unit. These are heavy!" Than other man grunted as he heaved another crate off the floor.

Natsu moved slowly down the tunnel towards them. The man who was standing guard had his back to her and the other one was busy with his work. Slowly drawing her sword out, she steadied her breathing. With a swift thrust her sword went through his back piercing his heart. Covering his mouth with her other hand stopped him from making a noise. She gently lowered the dead body and took possession of his rifle.

"-still we are lucky that we aren't in the front line, Especially against Fiore. Those guys have been taking country after country. No way would I want to face them head on."

The man continued to speak, thinking that his companion was still alive. Natsu moved quickly, using the butt of the rifle she hit him on the back of his head. Falling forward the man threw his hand out to catch his fall.

Not allowing him the chance Natsu slammed her boot into his back and pressed the barrel of her rifle to the back of his skull.

"You're going to answer my questions and if you don't I'll put a bullet in the back of your head and ask someone else. It's in your best interest to answer, understood?"

"U-understood."

Nodding to his answer Natsu applied more pressure on with her foot. "Who is Cpt. Neftal chasing?"

"A-all I know is he is chasing some Fiore soldiers. Nothing more."

Natsu narrowed her eyes but said nothing about his reply.

"Which direction did he go?"

"I-I don't k-know. These tunnels are like a maze he could be anywhere. Really it the truth I swear!"

Sighing in annoyance Natsu pushed the barrel of the rifle on the back of his head and applied pressure.

"You effectively gave me no information and wasted my time."

His eyes widened in terror.

"W-wait I-" his sentence was cut short as Natsu pulled the trigger and ended his life. The gunshot bounced off the walls of the tunnel and magnified the noise.

Lifting the lever of the bolt up and pulling it back allowed the empty shell to clang against the stone floor. Pushing the bolt forward pushed a new cartridge into the chamber and pushing the lever down locked the bolt in place.

Natsu studied the rifle with a curious face. She had used bolt-action rifles before but never had she seen them without a scope. Plus most rifles in the Fiore army used a external magazine to hold cartridges, this rifle Instead had an internal magazine. Meaning it was not removable and ammunition had to be placed with the bolt open.

Though the magazine held less than its removable counterparts it was certainly appealing in its own way. Smirking to herself Natsu continued her journey. Rifle at the ready she turned corners finger next to the trigger guard, ready to pull the trigger in a split second. Eventually she came across what she would call a room. There were six armed men that she could see and perhaps even more she could not. Deciding that it would be best to eliminate all of them at once, flames danced in the palm of her left hand ready to unleash a firestorm.

Turning around the corner ready to incinerate everyone, Natsu stopped in her tracks. Across from her, through the other entrance of the room she could see Hisui tied up and sitting in a makeshift cell.

The fire in her hand died out as she knew that if she unleashed her fire it would kill Hisui too.

Hisui was unconscious and had dried blood caking the right side of her face. Taking a breath Natsu tried to think of a way to get to Hisui. Deciding to try and kill as many as she could as quickly as possible. Natsu shouldered her rifle and took aim and an unsuspecting man.

With a booming noise his body dropped dead. _Lift lever, drive back bolt._ The other men in the room had just barely begun to flinch. _Push bolt back in, lock lever in place._ Knowing that she needs to shoot quickly, this time she aimed for the largest area, the body.

The bullet entered from the right side and expanded in his right lung. _Bolt back._ His body in shock started to fall down. _Bolt forward, lock in place._ A second shot entered his chest and ripped through his heart.

By now the four other men had taken cover and were seconds from returning fire. Diving behind a pile of crates Natsu crawled to the other side of the pile. Within seconds after she moved the boxes exploded into splinters. Jumping up she was able to see where the four men were. Three to her right, and one to her left. The one on the left was in the middle of reloading his rifle with a new magazine.

Taking aim she shot him before he was even able to put the magazine in. Ducking behind cover the angry whizzing noise of bullets flying over her head told her that this fight wasn't over. Standing back up she took aim and fired. The bullet missed by inches and slammed into the wall behind the men.

Rolling to the right Natsu loaded a new cartridge into the chamber. In a kneeling position she once again took aim and fire. The bullet entered the shoulder of one of the now three remaining men. Pulling the bolt back she realized her gun was empty. Throwing it at the men as a distraction Natsu ran to the left side of the room where she killed one of the men.

Grabbing his rifle and magazine she reloaded as she ran. Magazine in, she pulled the bolt back and released, the spring inside pushing the bolt forward for her.

She opened fire at the boxes that the men were using as cover. Once she had fired all thirty rounds from the magazine Natsu moved towards the exit where Hisui was.

Knowing that Hisui was no longer in the line of fire Natsu unleashed a firestorm in the room. The screams of men could be heard as they burned to ash along with anything else in the room.

After that Natsu opened the cell door and cut the rope around Hisui's hands. Lifting her onto her shoulder Natsu ran back in the direction she came from, all the way back to the hole she made in the rubble. Listening carefully Natsu could still hear the sound of battle above though now she wasn't sure who was actually up there. Standing directly beneath the hole she made Natsu aimed her hand at it and fire a continuous blast of fire. The hot stream of fire traveled up the hole and melted the stone along the way up. She continued this nonstop stream of fire for one whole minute. Once she stopped the hole was three times as big.

Natsu transformed into her demon form and used her wings to quickly fly up the hole and once she was aboveground she continued to climb up till she was above the clouds. Flying back to the direction of the Fiore line she realized that Fire had made some significant progress. The artillery guns were now just a few yards outside of the first city buildings and the airships above had finally begun firing on targets below.

Knowing that the airship in the very back had the command center of the army Natsu landed on its deck and moved Hisui down to the medical ward that was on board. There she let the staff on hand take care of her.

 **Frontlines, Kahlan**

Wendy ducked behind a collapsed stone wall along with many of her fellow soldiers. Currently they were three blocks away from the royal castle. Enemy defenses were tightly fortified, gunfire rained down from rooftops. On the ground men used doorways as cover to send round down range. On the royal castle walls machineguns and small artillery guns were sent up to keep the pressure on.

Wendy popped out of cover and unleashed a barrage of bullets at the machineguns mounted on the castle walls. Aiming down towards road she emptied her rifle in the general direction of the enemy. Leaning her back to her cover she changed mags. Looking across the road she locked eyes with a Fiore soldier.

"Give me covering fire! I'll blow them away!" She yelled at him.

The man nodded and tapped his buddies shoulder and told him to join him. Wendy waited for a few seconds then jumped out into the middle of the street. Wind gathered around her and began to condense into swirling ball in front of her. A blue magic circle appeared and the ball of wind began to shrink in size. **"Sky Dragons: Wind Cannon!"**

The swirling ball of shot off at supersonics speeds. The sonic boom that followed shattered every window down the street. In a matter of seconds the ball slammed into the castle wall and drilled halfway into the wall before expanding. The swirling wind cut through all the stone and some of the men stationed there.

The cloud of smoke provided cover for Wendy and the others to move up. Using her magic to cut down a door Wendy entered a building and some men followed. Grabbing onto one of the men Wendy took a small communication lacrima from him and turned it on. The link connected and Natsu's face appeared on the screen.

"Natsu I need some airships to lay down some hell over here!" she yelled.

"Where are you? I'll send the order through." Natsu replied.

"I need some heavy fire on the east wall of the royal castle. Move the fire down one block."

"Roger. Sit tight."

A few minutes later, a massive airship flew overhead and unleashed its cannons. Explosions rocked the surrounding builds and shell after shell exploded. Once all cannons finished firing the airship flew directly over the castle and released hundreds of bombs. Wendy watched in awe as the castle towers disappeared behind the fire and black smoke.

On the year X794 the fall of Kahlan solidified the defeat of Minstrel. After the city fell most of the military surrendered. But for the next few weeks' skirmishes happened at least once. Minstrel would be the final kingdom Fiore would conquer, creating what would later be called the decade of unease.

After Minstrel fell Hisui returned to Crocus and began rebuilding the conquered kingdoms. Natives of the conquered lands were officially declared second-class citizens. Centuries after Hisui's rule people would discover classified documents showing that the citizens of Kahlan and the soldiers that surrendered were rounded up and systematically annihilated.

A few months after the war ended an uprising of radical nationalists stormed Crocus and demanded that Natsu Dragneel be executed for manipulating the Queen. Apparently for months rumors had been stirring about Natsu's sudden appearance and her quick promotion to second in command and Guardian. With the nationalists growing in strength Natsu decided to save Hisui from a civil war. Natsu spoke in private with Hisui and convinced her to allow Natsu to take the fall to appease her people.

Later that day Natsu Dragneel was imprisoned and sealed permanently. She would forever remain sealed beneath Mercurius. Wendy was promoted to be the next Guardian and Natsu's sword became the traditional sword used to swear in every Guardian thereafter. After the Decade of Unease passed the Empire of Fiore remain the sole dominating nation on the continent for several centuries.

 **Sorry if I left many loose ends in this story but after reading chapter 519 I lost interest in my own story. I will still read Fairy Tail till it ends but that chapter killed my motivation to write a story for Fairy Tail. I'll be making a new story soon it's going to most likely be a RWBY story. Anyway I tried to wrap things up as best as I could but this will be the final chapter of The Guardian.**


End file.
